Under the snow
by July Cece
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune exorciste au passé plein de mystères. Haine, passion et amour sont les bases de cette fiction aux moult retournements de situations. Ajouté de l'humour et un paquet d'action. U like it !
1. Prologue

**_Résumé__..._** "Sierra est une jeune exorciste de 18 ans. Elle fait la connaissance de Miranda à Paris lorsque cette-dernière est en mission. Compatible de type symbiotique, ses deux mains sont des armes anti-akuma redoutables qu'elle n'a pas fini d'améliorer. C'est son histoire au sein de la Congrégation de l'ombre qui va vous être conté ici. Comment une orpheline va réussir à devenir un atout majeur pour les exorcistes, quel lien partage t-elle avec le clan Noé, entre l'amour, la vie et l'amitié, quel voie choisira t-elle ?"

_**Blabla de l'auteure****...**_ Un prologue est toujours court, mais il est là pour donner une idée de l'ambiance, du style de l'auteure et c'est souvent avec le prologue que l'on décide de lire une histoire ou non, c'est pourquoi j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :)_ I hope your enjoy** Emy**_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**  
><em>

_Raiting** T **(je vise large en prévention ;))**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong> _Souvenir d'une rencontre_

Lorsque la fumée se dispersa et qu'elle put à nouveau voir son visage, ce ne fut malheureusement qu'un vent violent que la brune reçu de plein fouet. Propulsée au loin elle eut du mal à se relever. Aux milieux d'une dizaine de machines brisées et éparpillées sur le sol un jeune homme s'approcha une cigarette à la bouche. Elle les avait tous détruits sans difficulté, tout ces akumas qu'il avait emmené en promenade. Mais lui c'était différent.

La jeune femme baissa la tête épuisée et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. La neige tombait tranquillement et le ciel d'un noir d'encre lui rappelait ces longues soirées passé au coin du feu. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse tuer aussi facilement. Son heure n'était pas encore venue. Elle releva les yeux et lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce-dernier ramassa son chapeau et soupira avant de le jeter plus loin.

- Tu es contente j'imagine, il est fichu par ta faute.

- Il me semblait, commença t-elle la respiration lente, que mes attaques ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une personne aussi forte que toi.

- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'était qu'un accessoire.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il retirait sa cigarette de sa bouche pour souffler un épais nuage de fumée. Sa peau grisâtre le rendait plus sadique qu'il ne l'était déjà et ses yeux jaune pâle la fixaient sans cligner. Se l'avouer lui retournait l'estomac mais elle ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps. Elle avait peur.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle se surprit à sourire. Elle ne mourra pas ici, pas aujourd'hui. Tendant ses deux bras face à elle, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'éviter son attaque. Des jets de flammes sortirent en masse de la paume de ses mains.

- Tu as encore la force de te battre ? Abandonne Sierra.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça...

Son interlocuteur disparu l'espace d'un instant pour réapparaître face à elle. Il lui attrapa le bras droit avec une telle force qu'elle laissa échapper un cri. Après lui avoir tourné la main paume vers le cœur il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Ne m'obliges pas à te tuer.

- Je ne t'obliges à rien, haleta t-elle des étincelles dans les yeux. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne le veux pas.

Aussitôt le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir il lui transperça la poitrine de son bras droit. Sierra le fixa de ses grands yeux vert avant de tomber au sol à demi consciente. Son regard devenait de plus en plus flou tandis que son sang se déversait sur le pavé.

- Ty...ki, soupira t-elle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Sierra, murmura t-il alors que la brune sombrait dans la nuit.

**o0o**

La neige tombait encore lorsqu'un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir s'arrêta devant un petit hôpital de village. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille aux long cheveux ébène, évanouie. Ce furent trois médecins et deux infirmières qui se précipitèrent sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bâtisse.

- Seigneur que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda une jeune infirmière encore sous le choc.

- Une maison s'est écroulée non loin de là et cette pauvre petite était en dessous, répondit le jeune homme sans sourciller. Elle avait un pieu enfoncé dans sa poitrine, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir, elle l'a retiré et s'est évanouie, vous pensez pouvoir la sauver ?

- Nous la prenons en charge, reprit un autre médecin qui arrivait en courant. Heureusement que vous étiez là, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Je vous fais confiance, poursuivit le jeune homme en se recoiffant. Lorsqu'elle sera tiré d'affaire, dîtes lui de faire plus attention à elle.

- Comptez sur nous, s'exclama l'infirmière pendant que le médecin repartait. Au fait, quel est votre nom ? Elle nous le demandera forcément alors...

- Tyki, dit-il simplement en s'arrêtant un instant devant la porte de l'hôpital. Tyki Mikk.

Avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure... <strong>_Si vous êtes arrivés ici alors c'est que vous avez lu. Dans ce cas je pense que vous pouvez bien me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;) Après ce n'est que le commencement hein, donc si c'est flou c'est normal xD Cette FanFiction est la première que je poste ici (ouvrez le champagne) j'espère bien la finir (je sais que je peux le faire èoé) Après tout, j'ai pas mal d'idées...

_Bisou's les petits poulets,_ **Emy**


	2. Une nuit de pleine lune

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Tadam ! Je l'ai fini et je vous le sors tout chaud de mon esprit... D'accord je repars me coucher Plus sérieusement j'en suis fière mais en même temps j'ai peur. Bah oui parce que moi je me comprends quand j'écris puisque je connais l'histoire de Sierra, mais pour ceux qui lisent c'est différent (malheureusement) Donc je compte d'autant plus sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si tout est bien compréhensible ^^ Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong> _Une nuit de pleine lune  
><em>

Un dernier coup d'œil en direction du ciel, quelques nuages blanc et du bleu à perte de vue. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière prête à faire un petit somme. C'était sans compter sur...

- Hugo, tu me fais de l'ombre, grogna t-elle sans bouger le petit doigt.

- Mais Sierra ! Joues avec moi ! S'te plaît !

- Laisse la tranquille mon chéri, s'exclama une voix suave en provenance de l'avant de la calèche. Tu peux bien patienter encore un moment, nous arriverons dans peu de temps.

- Mais je veux jouer avec Sierra ! S'écria l'enfant les yeux pétillants.

- Je vois, soupira cette dernière.

Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur face au bambin qui souriait en bon vainqueur. Il se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Une fois assez près d'elle il se mit à regarder le sol. Sierra soupira, comprenant le message du petit garçon.

- Vas-y dis moi, tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Hugo releva la tête et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Sierra fit la moue. Elle était obligée de répondre après avoir vu une figure aussi chou.

- Je me le demande depuis longtemps...

- On ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a trois jours, rigola la brune.

- Oui mais... Ce collier, dit-il simplement en tendant la main vers le cou de Sierra.

- Ça ?

Machinalement la jeune femme repoussa la main de l'enfant pour attraper son pendentif. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux devenaient humide. Elle y tenait plus que tout au monde à ce bijou. La chaine été en or et soutenait un médaillon de la même matière. Le plus important pour elle n'était pas l'objet en lui même mais bien son contenu.

- Je t'ai vu, tout les soirs tu l'ouvrais et... tu as même pleuré une fois.

- Hugo ! Laisse là tranquille tu veux !

- Ce n'est rien Madame Diol, s'empressa de répondre Sierra. En fait, j'y tiens beaucoup parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il reste de... ma famille. Tiens regarde.

Avec la plus grande attention elle ouvrit le médaillon. Hugo se rapprocha un peu plus et ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles lorsqu'il vit la photo. Sierra devait avoir pas moins de seize ans et elle souriait comme elle n'avait plus sourit depuis maintenant deux ans. À ses côtés ce trouvait un jeune homme au sourire plein de tendresse.

- Il est super beau ! S'écria l'enfant en jonglant entre Sierra et la photo. C'est ton mari ?

- Non voyons je suis bien trop jeune pour ça, s'exclama la jeune fille vexée. Pour moi il était bien plus important.

- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... « Junto para sempre » ?

Un long silence s'en suivit. Au devant de la calèche les parents avaient baissé les yeux et ne se jetaient que quelques regards compatissants. Sans entrer dans les détails, Sierra leurs avaient déjà raconté cette histoire. L'histoire de son enfance, de son passé et de son futur.

La ville n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, bien visible malgré les hauts arbres qui délimitaient le chemin. La calèche prenait de la vitesse et le mari ne parvenait plus à garder le cap de la route. Ses mains ne lui répondait plus. Il ne voyait rien, mis à part...

- C'est une promesse, murmura Sierra.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Sierra et Hugo relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent à l'avant de la calèche. Là Hugo poussa un cri bien plus aiguë que celui de sa mère et se serra contre Sierra. Cette dernière était subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle non loin de là. Forçant Hugo à la lâché, Sierra remis son pendentif en place et se faufila entre les deux parents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sanglota la mère.

- Ce sont... des monstres ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! Décida le père après avoir reprit ses esprits, les mains encore tremblantes.

- Non ! Continuez votre route en gardant le même rythme, s'écria Sierra. Ce ne sont que deux Akumas, je m'en occupe.

- Vous...

La brune se précipita en avant, courant sur le dos des chevaux avant de s'élancer en directions des akumas. Des niveaux 1, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Elle évita leur tirs avec une facilité déconcertante et tandis les mains dans leur directions.

- Retournez bruler en enfer... monstres.

Aussitôt des flammes jaillirent de ses paumes pour transpercer les deux êtres abjects. Ils explosèrent avant même d'être retombés au sol. La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite et regarda ses mains. Sur ses paumes, deux brulures en formes de croix avaient fait leur apparition. Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Hugo se jetait sur elle. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, la serrant toujours plus fort contre lui. Il fut rapidement suivit par ses parents.

- Miss Sierra ! Sanglota la mère. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Ces monstres... Vos mains... commença le père sans vraiment savoir quoi demander.

- Il faudrait se dépêcher de repartir, murmura Sierra en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas vous assurer que d'autres n'attaqueront pas.

- Si... Sierra, c'était quoi ? Sanglota Hugo.

- Des akumas, des monstres formés à partir d'humains par un être aussi terrifiant qu'écœurant... Des monstres.

**o0o**

- Faîtes attention à vous et encore merci pour tout.

- Au revoir Sierra ! À une prochaine fois !

- De rien ! Au revoir Hugo !

Sierra regarda la calèche repartir et ne pénétra dans la ville que lorsque la famille disparue au loin. Eux qui lui avaient gentiment proposé de la déposer sur leur chemin. Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, Sierra avait juste gardé leur petit garçon pour gagner un peu d'argent lorsque les parents partaient pour diverses raisons. Si il leur était arrivé quoi que se soit jamais elle ne se le serait pardonné. Les akumas ne venaient pas de nul part et elle était maintenant sur le qui-vive. Les rues étaient pleine de mondes... autant d'akumas potentiels. Mais au moins elle était arrivée à destination, c'était déjà ça. La nuit tomba sans qu'aucun autre démon ne fasse sont apparition. La jeune femme réserva une chambre dans une auberge. La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse. Un lit, une armoire et une chaise, voilà tout le mobilier mis à sa disposition. Les rideaux ne laissaient passer que quelques rayons de lumière rendant la pièce, déjà petite, étouffante. Sierra posa sa valise près de la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Bien qu'elle soit arrivée à Paris, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle allait réussir le but qu'elle s'était fixé.

- À quoi bon... murmura t-elle en serrant son médaillon. Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais te revoir un jour ?... Bien sûr que non.

Ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes et c'est en hurlant qu'elle envoya valser son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne plus crier et se laissa tomber au pieds de son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle errait seule en espérant le retrouver, deux ans qu'elle pleurait seule tout les soirs, deux ans qu'elle souffrait. Sierra se frotta les yeux, prit son manteau et quitta l'auberge en silence. Elle couru jusqu'au centre ville, elle y avait vu un parc et espérait bien y trouver refuge. La tendre lumière de la lune et la douceur de l'herbe avaient l'incroyable pouvoir de la calmer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'entrée du jardin qu'elle entendit une explosion. Elle se retourna et se surprit à sourire face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Je le savais il y en avait bien d'autre.

Une dizaines d'akumas de niveau 1 flottaient dans les airs à quelques coins de rues. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre suivit d'une multitude de halo violet alentours. Ils attaquaient. Elle se précipita pour les rejoindre et stoppa net en écarquillant les yeux. Un imposant dôme venait d'apparaître faisant reculer les akumas. Entièrement noir il était incrusté de...

- Des cadrans... de pendule... non des horloges... Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Sierra fit la moue avant de se décider à aller voir de plus près. Quel que soit ce phénomène il y avait des akumas et elle avait bien besoin de se défouler. Une fois arriver au niveau du dôme elle ne put se décider à le toucher. Les akumas cessèrent le feu pour se tourner vers elle. La brune baissa la tête et se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Brûlez en enfer sales monstres !

Presque aussitôt elle fit jaillir de ses paumes des boules de feu qui allèrent se loger au sein des akumas, en faisant exploser quatre de l'intérieur. Elle grimpa sur un toit et se propulsa pour finalement atterrir sur un démon. Les deux qui se trouvaient à côtés se mirent à tirer sur lui. Elle eut juste le temps de les éviter. De nouveaux tirs mais venu d'elle cette fois-ci. Les trois akumas explosèrent avant de toucher le sol. Elle se laissa alors retomber gracieusement sur la terre ferme avant de tirer un dernier coup en direction du survivant qui explosa à son tour.

- Rah j'en ai marre de ces minables. Il faudrait voir à faire des monstres plus résistant... Et ça, c'est quoi ? Reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers le dôme qui n'avait pas bouger.

Elle hésita un instant avant de poser sa main contre la paroi. C'était chaud. Elle força un peu et poussa pour y entrer mais en vain. Elle perdit alors patience et se mit à frapper contre la paroi en criant. Soudain cette dernière se désagrégea, le dôme disparaissait et Sierra put enfin apercevoir la cause de cette barrière anti-akuma. Une femme de quelques années sont ainée était assise au centre de ce qui était peu de temps avant son bouclier. Elle avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et elle portait un uniforme noir et blanc. Sur sa poitrine scintillait l'emblème de la Congrégation de l'ombre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes une exorciste ? S'écria Sierra en accourant vers la jeune femme.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et la dévisagea les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Alors... oui ? Comment vous vous appelez ? Moi c'est Sierra, enchantée !

- Les akumas, réussit-elle à articuler visiblement épuisée. Vous les avez tous détruits toute seule.

Sierra jeta un coup d'œil alentour et se retourna vers l'exorciste.

- Apparemment oui.

- Je m'appelle Miranda. Je rentre de ma première mission en tant qu'exorciste et... j'ai été attaquée par surprise, je n'ai eu que le temps de me protéger.

- C'est déjà bien non ?

- Oui mais vous... vous les a tous réduit en miette sans aucun problème.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas de bouclier aussi utile que le votre. C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Même moi je n'ai pas pu y entrer.

- Mon pouvoir... c'est ça... je peux renverser le court du temps.

- Donc... vous vous protégiez derrière cette barrière que vous seule pouviez dépasser ? C'est super pratique !

- Pour la défense... mais pour l'attaque, ce n'est pas... Je suis inutile !

Miranda prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua de droite à gauche en pleurant. La jeune Sierra eut un mouvement de recul, l'exorciste devenait-elle folle ?

- Ca...Calmez vous Mademoiselle Miranda... Tenta vainement Sierra. Au lieu de clamer votre « inutilité » soyez plutôt heureuse d'être ce que vous êtes. Votre potentiel est immense et je connais certaines personnes qui donneraient tout pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que ce protéger face aux akumas. Alors souriez. Vous n'êtes pas inutile au contraire.

- Vous... vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Ce que je crois c'est que le destin à voulu que je vous rencontre cette nuit. Si on suit ma logique... le mieux serait que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la Congrégation, s'exclama la brune en souriant.

- Mais... Oui ! S'écria Miranda en se relevant les yeux pétillants. Vous aussi Miss Sierra ! Vous aussi vous êtes compatible avec l'innocence ! Si je vous emmène avec moi... J'aurai agrandi notre famille !

- Comme ça on y gagne toute les deux ! Mais s'il vous plaît, à l'avenir appelez moi juste Sierra.

- D'accord, acquiesça Miranda avant de froncer les sourcils. Au fait, quel est votre arme ?

- Mon... arme... répéta bêtement la brune avant de tendre ses mains. Vous voulez parler de mes mains ?

- Ah ! S'écria l'exorciste. Comme Allen ! Je vais ramener une symbiotique à la Congrégation !

- Mademoiselle Mi... commença la jeune femme avant d'être brusquement coupé par l'exorciste toujours souriante.

- Miranda, oubliez le Mademoiselle... cela ne sert qu'à me rappelez que... je suis seule.

Ladite Miranda se remit à pleurer et Sierra ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son changement d'humeur soudain. Elle allait rejoindre la Congrégation et faire partie de la petite famille des exorcistes. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait dit de ne surtout pas faire ?

- Oui, mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de le retrouver, pensa t-elle tout haut.

- Vous avez dit quelques chose ? S'inquiéta Miranda toujours en pleure.

- Ah ! Non ! Enfin oui, nous partons demain ?

- Oui, répondit l'exorciste en reniflant. D'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux dormir, le chemin est long et en partant de bonne heure nous arriverons à la Congrégation à la tombée de la nuit et... Ah ! S'écria t-elle surprise lorsque Sierra lui sauta au cou.

- Merci Miranda ! Merci du fond du cœur. Rajouta t-elle en regardant le ciel.

- Ah... de rien.

_ Une nuit de pleine lune. Excuse moi si tu me détestes après ça mais ma décision est prise : je vais devenir exorciste. Finie la vie de débauchée, l'errance de ville en ville et l'attente d'une vie meilleure. Je prends les rênes de mon existence. Je pars de l'avant... Je t'attendrai au bout._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong> _Voila le premier chapitre, j'ai peur xD C'est trop bête à dire mais j'ai peur de décevoir. Tout est compréhensible ? Je souhaite garder une once de mystère autour de Sierra, en dire juste un peu sans tout dévoiler d'un coup mais en restant compréhensible... Réussi ? Une petite review, ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez Je vous aime =)

_Bisou's les petits nuggets (de poulets on passe à nuggets... ah ! il va être 12h c'est pour ça héhé) _**Emy**_  
><em>


	3. La Congrégation de l'ombre

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Voila le deuxième chapitre enfin en ligne. Je dois dire que je le trouve... et bien je le trouve xD Non en fait il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions ici mais vous en saurez plus sur Sierra et son innocence. C'est son arrivée à la Congrégation de l'ombre qui va vous être relatée dans ces lignes. Je ne me suis pas vraiment prise au sérieux pour écrire ce chapitre xD J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> _La congrégation de l'ombre_

- C'est une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Sierra en regardant l'imposante falaise qui se dressait face à elle.

- Si je te le dis, insista Miranda. C'est un test pour voir si tu as le potentiel requis pour devenir exorciste. Il faut que tu escalades la falaise pour te présenter à la porte gardienne. Moi aussi j'y suis passée.

Le QG de la Congrégation de l'ombre, l'antre des exorcistes, était perchée -en équilibre- sur une falaise. La brune avait presque le vertige en essayant de voir le haut et voilà que Miranda lui annonçait qu'elle devait tout escalader. Tout escalader ! C'était humainement impossible. Sierra se mit soudain à rire. Un de ses petits rires nerveux qui laissaient deviner une perte de contrôle imminente.

- Mais tu sais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable tu peux aussi... commença Miranda.

- Puisqu'il le faut, ricana Sierra avant de pointer ses paumes vers le sol. Feu !

Aussitôt des jets de flammes jaillirent de ses mains la propulsant vers le ciel. La pauvre Miranda eu un haut le cœur et rattrapa la nouvelle exorciste par les pieds avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin. Cette dernière, surprise, cessa toute activité demandant un tantinet de concentration et tomba lourdement au sol sous les hurlements de Miranda.

- Je suis désolée ! Gémit-elle tandis que la brune essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Je suis vraiment nulle ! Je ne pensez pas que vous alliez le faire ! Je rigolais !

- C'était... pour rire ? Soupira Sierra en se laissant de nouveau tomber au sol à bout de force. Je me suis casser tout les os du corps pour rire...

- Je suis désolée ! Continua l'exorciste en larmes, recroquevillée contre la falaise.

- Miranda ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda une jeune fille en arrivant.

- Lenalee !

Elle portait elle aussi un uniforme identique à celui de Miranda à la différence près qu'elle avait laissé de côté le pantalon pour une jupe courte. Ses cheveux aux reflets verts étaient attachés en deux couettes et lui retombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Des bottes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux venaient finaliser sa tenue. À première vue Lenalee était une fille plutôt calme et fragile.

- Je vois, dit ladite Lenalee une fois à l'intérieure. Tu n'es décidément pas faite pour les blagues Miranda.

- Je suis une incapable, se lamenta cette dernière.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupira la chinoise avant de se tourner vers Sierra. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es l'une des nôtres ?

- Apparemment, répondit Sierra en affichant son plus beau sourire. J'ai rencontré Miranda à Paris et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'ici.

- C'est une symbiotique alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, se précipita d'ajouter Miranda.

- Une symbiotique ? Ça va certainement intéresser grand frère. Le grand intendant et aussi mon grand frère, précisa t-elle face à l'incompréhension de Sierra. C'est à lui que tu dois te présenter avant tout.

À chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait dans la citadelle Sierra écarquillait un peu plus les yeux. Comme le bureau du grand intendant était assez loin, Lenalee avait décidé de lui faire visiter le QG. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau des dortoirs, un homme en blouse blanche s'arrêta juste devant elles et leur sourit.

- Lenalee ! Tu tombes à pic, ton frère voulait te voir.

- C'est que j'étais en mission Reever, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Mais j'allais justement le voir donc...

- Alors dépêche toi ! S'écria ledit Reever en attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules. Ça va maintenant faire deux jours qu'il te réclame en disant que « _nous n'aurions jamais du envoyer une fille aussi fragile et mignonne que sa petite Lenalee en mission_ » J'en peux plus !

La section scientifique de la Congrégation, voilà où Reever travaillait. Il avait la malchance -selon lui- d'être très souvent aux côtés du grand intendant. C'était lui qui devait supporter ses caprices et réparer ses bêtises. Lenalee n'était partie que trois jours et pourtant son frère en était malade et Reever, lui, était malade de voir le grand intendant malade... La Congrégation était-elle une secte ou bien un hôpital psychiatrique ? Sierra hésitait. Au bout d'un petit moment qui parut une éternité ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du grand intendant. La pièce avait l'air grande et pourtant la moquette à motifs de feuille de papier la rendait plus étriquée...

- Ce n'est pas de la moquette, soupira Sierra après avoir trébuché sur un dossier qui trainait.

- Oui mon frère est un peu bordélique, expliqua Lenalee.

- Un peu ? Renchérit Reever avant de se tourner vers le grand intendant qui dormait sur son bureau.

Il se pencha près de son oreille et murmura quelques mots qui eurent un effet radical. Le grand intendant se leva aussitôt et sauta aux pieds de sa sœur en hurlant quelque chose comme « Pourquoi... te marier... sans moi ». Lorsqu'il redevint plus sérieux Reever partit en soufflant, soulagé d'avoir un instant de calme.

- Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'ombre Miss Sierra, je suis le grand intendant chef Komui, déclara t-il avant de se tourner vers Lenalee. Et elle c'est ma petite sœur Lenalee, n'est-elle pas adorable ? Hein qu'elle est adorable ?

Cette dernière contre toute attente l'assomma avec son talon. Sierra fut partager entre une envie de rire et une autre de s'enfuir en courant. Miranda qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée expliqua toute l'histoire qui sembla particulièrement plaire à Komui. Ce-dernier la remercia avant de les conduire dans une pièce entièrement blanche, remplie d'objets plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Sierra s'assit sur un tabouret face à une table aussi claire que la pièce. Komui se posa en face d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Alors tu es symbiotique... et tu peux utiliser tes deux mains contre les akumas ? C'est plutôt étonnant... Une innocence... ou bien deux... Quel âge tu as dit que tu avais déjà ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore dis, répondit Sierra. J'ai dix-huit ans.

- Donc une seule serait plus probable... mais dans chaque mains... tu pourrais l'activer pour voir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Sierra en offrant son plus beau sourire.

Aussitôt des flammes sortirent des sa paume droite que Komui évita de justesse. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta il se pencha sur sa main et ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, soupira t-il en buvant une gorgée du café que sa sœur lui avait préparé. L'apparence de ta main n'a pas changé d'un poil. Elle était pareil avant, pendant et après l'activation.

- Le bras d'Allen se transforme en une sorte de... bras mécanique non ? Insista Miranda.

- Oui et chez Suman il me semble que son avant bras devient une véritable armure, renchérit Lenalee.

- Alors pourquoi ne change t-elle pas ? S'obstina Komui. J'espère que Hevlaska pourra nous en dire plus à ce sujet... c'est bien une croix ? Là regardez, au creux de la main.

- On dirait plutôt une étincelle ! Tu sais grand frère, comme sur les dessins du maréchal Cross !

- Oui... tu parles de la caricature de lui même qu'il nous a laissé avec son "petit mot"... Une étincelle, quatre branches avec un centre plus gros...

- Oui, répondit Sierra lassée de les voir lui triturer le corps. Après chaque attaque ces marques restent quelques temps avant de disparaître.

- Intéressant, conclut-il en la lâchant. Avant tout, nous allons voir ce que Hevlaska en pense.

- Je... euh... Hésita Sierra avant de demander directement. Qui est Hevlaska ?

Komui l'accompagna jusqu'au centre de la citadelle. Lenalee les suivit tandis que Miranda hésitait à prendre de nouveau l'ascenseur. Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre avec ladite Hevlaska et son hésitation ne fit qu'agrandir la peur de Sierra. Ils descendirent ensemble à une telle profondeur que la brune se surprit à demander si ils étaient encore au QG.

- Nous allons dans la salle de Hevlaska, au cœur de la citadelle, lui expliqua Lenalee. C'est elle qui va nous en apprendre plus sur ton innocence.

- Elle va quoi ? Comment ? S'inquiéta Sierra.

- Lenalee si tu lui expliques tout maintenant ce n'est pas drôle, soupira Komui. Je t'en dirait plus après mais pour le moment Sierra. Conclu t-il alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

La jeune exorciste écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Un être immense se dressait devant elle. Elle n'avait rien d'humain mais dégageait une importante chaleur, sa peau était entourée d'un halo bleu et sa voix était mielleuse : Hevlaska.

- Une nouvelle exorciste a été découverte, son innocence n'est pas habituelle, qu'en penses-tu Hevlaska ? Demanda Komui.

Cette dernière se pencha près d'eux et Sierra fut alors soulevée du sol par ce qui semblait être des mains. Hevlaska la regarda dans les yeux avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Tu es de type symbiotique et... tu es née avec ton innocence pourtant... elle ne s'est manifestée que treize ans après ta naissance... Je vois ce qui n'est pas habituel... tu abrites une unique innocence mais elle agit dans tes deux mains... à égale puissance...

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, rajouta le grand intendant. Elle possède une innocence mais deux « sorties » !

- Son cas se rapproche plus de celui d'Allen si elle est née avec, renchérit Lenalee. Hevlaska ! Pourquoi ses mains ont-elles une apparence si humaine dans ce cas ?

- Deux innocences identiques n'existent pas, le cas du jeune Walker est unique tout comme celui d'aujourd'hui... Voyons ton taux de résonance avec l'innocence.

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, jubila Komui.

Hevlaska se pencha derechef vers Sierra de manière à ce que leurs deux fronts se frôlent.

- 2%... 13%... 27... 56... 78... 88%... Ton taux de résonance maximal avec l'innocence est de 88%, conclut-elle en déposant la brune au sol.

- Pas mal du tout ! S'exclama Lenalee en lui souriant.

- Jeune apôtre de Dieu, je vois que de nombreux choix te barreront le chemin à maintes reprises... mais seul l'avenir sera apte à nous dévoiler les véritables conséquences de tes actes.

- Tu es en forme Hevlaska, encore une petite prédiction que tu nous fait là, rigola Komui avant de se taire face à l'intérêt soudain que porta Sierra à Hevlaska.

- Des choix... douloureux... et si je venais à me tromper ? Demanda t-elle en ayant une petite idée de certains « _choix_ » qu'elle aurait à faire.

- Le moment venu tu pourras en juger par toi même, répondit-elle simplement.

Un profond silence s'installa durant lequel Sierra se sentit terriblement gênée. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent enfin, Komui était plongé dans une intense réflexion vis-à-vis de la nouvelle innocence résidant en Sierra. Lenalee quant à elle se faisait un plaisir d'évoquer un nombre incalculable d'hypothèses à ce sujet. Seule Miranda semblait aussi calme que Sierra.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu de Hevlaska ? Demanda t-elle soudainement en souriant.

- En fait... je dois dire que si Lenalee ne m'avait pas prévenue -si on peut appeler ça une prévention- j'aurai eu assez peur. Personnellement elle ne m'a pas appris grand chose de nouveau. Je sais très bien que mon innocence s'est activée alors que j'avais treize ans, je sais aussi que je vais devoir faire des choix, tout le monde doit en faire non ? Et puis...

- Tu étais au courant pour ton innocence ? Komui m'avait dit que seuls les membres de la Congrégation, le Vatican et le Comte connaissaient l'existence du cristal divin. S'étonna Miranda.

À ces mots le frère et la sœur coupèrent nette leur conversation pour se tourner vers les deux exorcistes. Sierra se sortit du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise avec toujours autant de classe.

- Innocence ou autre qu'importe le nom ! Je savais bien que mes mains n'étaient pas banales et ce n'est pas Hevlaska qui me l'a appris. D'ailleurs maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour m'en dire davantage sur ce fameux cristal ? Et ce Comte ? Je connais les akumas mais qui est-ce qui les crées ?

Ce fut Komui qui lui expliqua toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails, du déluge en passant par la découverte du cube jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le faiseur d'akumas appelé Comte Millénaire eut droit à un bon monologue de plusieurs minutes. Sierra acquiesça quelques fois sans vraiment faire attention à ce que le grand intendant lui racontait. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire depuis maintenant deux longues années et elle se félicitait de ne pas s'être dévoiler. Sinon qui sait dans quel bazar elle se serait encore fourré. D'un autre côté elle était plutôt contente d'avoir la version d'un être humain ordinaire.

Lorsque Komui eut fini il laissa les trois femmes et repartit dans son bureau. Miranda partit récupérer de sa mission. Elles étaient rentrées en fin de journée et elle était trop fatiguée pour penser à dîner ou à discuter. Lenalee mena Sierra jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre.

- Si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir, même en pleine nuit, la rassura Lenalee. Ma chambre n'est pas loin... là-bas ! Quatre portes à droite de la tienne.

- Elles sont toutes pareils, soupira Sierra. SI tu me vois débarquer dans ta chambre ne m'en veux pas, ce ne sera qu'une erreur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit l'exorciste. Puis tu peux dormir tranquille cette nuit, aucun de tes deux voisins de chambre n'est là. Je crois qu'ils arrivent demain... Allen et Lavi eux rentre demain c'est certain, en revanche pour Kanda ce n'est pas sûr.

Lenalee fronça alors les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion. Sierra hésita longtemps avant de la couper dans ses idées.

- Je peux commencer à t'embêter ? Demanda t-elle l'air gênée.

- Euh... ça dépends de ce que tu entends par « embêter », répondit Lenalee en reculant d'un pas, effrayée.

- Je meurs de faim ! S'écria la nouvelle exorciste en se tenant le ventre. Tu pourrais juste m'indiquer où je peux trouver à manger ? S'te plaît !

- Aucun doute possible, soupira la jeune femme en tournant les talons. Tu es bien une symbiotique, allez suis moi.

Elle l'accompagna quelques étages plus bas jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, les yeux de Sierra se mirent à briller de milles feus. Elle se dirigea, comme Lenalee le lui avait indiqué, vers une arcade où se trouvait le cuisinier : Jeryy. Ce-dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire en la voyant arriver.

- Une nouvelle ! Super j'ai hâte de connaître tes goûts ma puce. Demande moi ce que tu veux je sais tout faire.

- Ça tombe bien j'ai très faim, s'écria Sierra avant de débiter tout un flot de nourriture que Jeryy se pressa de cuisiner.

Une fois assise à une table -ses plats lui faisaient office de voisins- Lenalee vint s'asseoir face à elle. Elle avait demandé une simple assiette de pâtes.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour avaler autant, soupira la jeune femme. Moi je serais malade à ta place.

- Pas ma faute si j'ai faim, répondit-elle avant d'engloutir un bol de nouilles. Et puis d'après ton frère ce n'est pas pour moi que je mange mais pour mes mains.

- Dit comme ça ça change tout, s'esclaffa Lenalee.

- Elle est ici !

- Hein ?

Les deux nouvelles amies se turent en voyant débarquer un petit groupe d'hommes en blouse blanche. Des scientifiques comme Reever.

- C'est bien vous ? Miss Sierra ! Demanda un homme avec un grand bonnet qui lui cachait les yeux. Vous êtes une nouvelle exorciste n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, répondit timidement Sierra.

- Tu vois Tap je te l'avais dit ! Tu penses qu'une jupe comme Lenalee lui irait bien ?

- Ça dépends... votre innocence réside où Miss ? Demanda ledit Tap au bonnet.

- Mes mains, répondit-elle tout sourire en tendant les bras.

- Donc un pantalon, mais avec ses cheveux bruns... Il lui faut un pantalon blanc !

- Avec de grandes bottes !

- Excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous et... de quoi parlez-vous ? S'inquiéta Sierra.

- Vous êtes une nouvelle exorciste alors laissez moi prendre vos mesures, je vous ferai l'uniforme de vos rêves ! Je m'appelle Johnny, conclut le plus petit avec des lunettes. Nous sommes de la section scientifique.

- Tu es l'une des nôtres à présent, continua Lenalee en faisant apparaître près d'elle une boule noire avec des ailes. Il te faut un uniforme et un golem pour être repérable et joignable à tout moment.

- Cette chose volante est un téléphone ? Je vois, soupira la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe. Vous pourrez prendre mes mesures à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? Se précipita de demander Johnny les yeux brillants.

- Je veux un pantalon blanc avec des bottes hautes, un tee-shirt blanc surmonté d'un manteau noir qui ne devra pas descendre plus bas que mon nombril.

- Et des gants qui vous protégeront vos petites mains...

- Je ne supporte pas d'avoir les doigts cachés, le coupa Sierra.

- Des mitaines alors, proposa timidement Tap.

- Va pour les mitaines, s'exclama Sierra en souriant avant que Johnyy ne lui saute dessus, un mètre ruban à la main.

_Je ne sais pas si Lenalee à raison. Elle m'a dit que dans quelques temps je considérerais la citadelle comme ma maison. Moi qui ai vécu deux années seule dehors je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment m'attacher à une « maison ». Ou alors il faudrait que tu sois là avec moi. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'asile de fou qui m'a accepté me plait, j'ai enfin l'impression... de compter pour quelqu'un. Mais je ne perds pas de vue mon véritable objectif, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Données confidentielles sur l'exorciste : Sierra<span>**

**Par le grand intendant Komui Lee.**

**_Âge :_** 18 ans

**_Nationalité :_** Inconnue

_**Taille :**_ 164cm

_**Poids :**_ 46kg

_**Date de naissance :**_ 16 septembre

_**Signe astral :**_ Vierge

_**Groupe sanguin :**_ O

_**Loisir :**_ Les jeux de hasard

_**Plat préféré :**_ Les sushis de Jeryy

_**Déteste :**_ Perdre à un jeu

_**Innocence :**_ Type symbiotique/Mains droite et gauche

_**Utilisateur :**_ Sierra

D'après le peu que nous savons sur l'innocence de Sierra, elle se propage à égale puissance dans ses deux mains. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement où elle se situe, sa compatible ne porte aucune marque extérieure attestant de sa présence (contrairement au jeune Walker dont la main gauche est incrustée d'une croix où réside son innocence). Seules des brûlures en formes "d'étincelles" apparaissent après activation de son innocence et ce au creux de ses paumes.

Elle peut à première vue créer et contrôler le feu -mes cheveux sentent encore le roussi. Elle parvient à voler lorsqu'elle se concentre assez pour produire de puissants jets de flamme en direction du sol. _Un cas à suivre de près._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong> _Il est un peu plus long que le précédent (sans blague, je suis passé de 4 à 5 pages et demi sur OpenOffice xD) Ce n'est clairement pas un de mes chapitres favoris -je préfère le prochain ;)- mais bon il fallait bien passer par là non ? Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue. Dans le prochain chapitre : arrivée d'Allen et Lavi... peut-être Kanda... Non seulement Allen et Lavi et première mission pour Sierra ;)

_Pour Aria,_ j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes vis-à-vis de l'innocence, si non... désolée mais tu t'en contentera -se cache sous son lit- Après ce que tu m'as dit j'ai fait attention et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose... je prends plus de temps pour détailler les scènes importantes, entre persos principaux, scènes de révélation ou autres... Du coup... Pardon

_Bisou's les petits poulets_**Emy**_  
><em>


	4. Bonsoir Bookboy

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Le troisième chapitre livré sur un plateau d'argent. Chose promise chose due, voici l'arrivée de Allen et Lavi. Une petite fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle exorciste, une balade en ville, une promesse et une nouvelle mission. Pas beaucoup d'action mais les chose se mettent en place. Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong> _Bonsoir Bookboy_

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et pourtant ses premiers rayons ne mirent pas longtemps à traverser la fenêtre de l'exorciste pour venir se poser sur son visage endormi. Cette dernière poussa un grognement avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas prévu la veille et le choc était dur, le soleil se levait du côté de la fenêtre. Inutile de penser faire une grasse matinée après ça. Le soleil dans la figure de bon matin, mieux qu'un coq comme réveil. Elle qui ne supportait pas dormir cloitrée entre quatre murs, il lui était impossible de songer ne serait-ce qu'à fermer les rideaux. Il lui fallait sa source de nature, sa vue sur le ciel. Elle se leva non sans ronchonner et s'étira avant de se figer sur place. À côté de la fenêtre, posé délicatement sur une chaise, se trouvait un uniforme aux couleurs de la Congrégation. Elle sourit et se précipita pour l'essayer avant de s'arrêter derechef. Comment la tenue avait-elle put arriver à cette place alors qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clef ? Elle ne chercha même pas à y réfléchir, trop effrayée par la réponse qu'on lui donnerait.

Sierra s'habilla rapidement, un simple pantalon noir surmonté d'un chemisier blanc, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et pourtant son estomac réclamait déjà son dû : un important petit déjeuner. Elle referma sa porte et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retourna. À deux mètres d'elle, devant la chambre voisine se tenait un zombi... avec un uniforme et une croix de rosaire. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits la jeune exorciste dévisagea le pauvre partenaire qui s'offrait à elle. Le zombi -ou plutôt jeune homme- avait des cheveux châtains rouge retenus par un bandana vert. Son œil gauche était dissimulé par un cache-œil mais Sierra, comprit simplement en le regardant, qu'il était épuisé. À peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre qu'elle le vit s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle s'approcha sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et se tint sur le seuil de la porte. Ladite chambre était bien pire que le bureau du Grand intendant. Des monticules de papiers étaient disposés un peu partout, seul le lit -superposé, il y avait donc deux personnes dans cette chambre ?- échappait à l'invasion des documents.

- Dis... t'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

La seule réponse que le garçon lui offrit fut un profond soupir suivit d'un « Dormir » à peine articuler. Allongé sur son lit il paraissait épuisé. Lenalee avait précisé que ses deux voisins de chambres allaient rentrer de mission sous peu. Mais lequel...

- Lavi ! Tu pourrais attendre avant de te coucher !

Sierra tourna la tête et se décala juste à temps. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs venait d'arriver en courant et enjambait hâtivement les dossiers pour sermonner l'endormi.

- Lavi ! Tu m'écoutes ! S'énerva t-il. Tu pourrais au moins venir avec moi pour saluer la nouvelle ! Lavi !

Même réponse que pour Sierra, à la seule différence que le bougonnement s'était transformé en ronflement. Il s'était vraiment endormi cette fois. Le jeune homme aux airs de vieillards soupira avant de se retourner vers la porte. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en se rendant compte que ladite nouvelle était juste là. Il était bien plus petit que son partenaire et bien plus jeune que ce que pensait Sierra.

- C'est tout l'effet que je lui fais alors ? Sympathique le garçon. Soupira la jeune exorciste en jetant un regard noir à Lavi. Enchantée, je m'appelle Sierra. Reprit-elle en tendant sa main.

- Moi c'est Allen, répondit le garçon en souriant. Oh et ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas contre toi. Il est toujours comme ça au retour de missions.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, continua Sierra sans lâcher le dormeur des yeux. Allen, c'est toi le jeune Walker dont on m'a tant parler ? Le symbiotique, le sauveur de ces dames, le héros...

- Tu en fais un peu trop là, s'écria le jeune homme en rougissant. Mais oui c'est bien moi. Lenalee m'a dit que tu étais symbiotique aussi...

Nouveau bruit. Bien plus fort que le léger ronflement de Lavi. Sierra rougit avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Elle avait vraiment faim maintenant. À peine Allen eut-il ouvert la bouche pour se moquer que son estomac se rebella lui aussi. La brune se mit à rire et ce fut sur le chemin du réfectoire qu'ils continuèrent leur discussion.

- Donc tu peux créer des flammes à partir de tes mains, résuma Allen avant de replonger dans son gâteau.

- Flammes, boules de feu, étincelles... on peut dire que je suis un briquet vivant, continua Sierra la bouche pleine de donuts.

- Mangez autant de cochonneries dès le matin, vous n'êtes pas normaux, soupira Lenalee en s'installant à leurs côtés.

- Che ne chont pas des cochonneries, s'exclama Allen sans avoir prit la peine d'avaler.

- Sans blagues, rigola la chinoise. Au fait Sierra, j'ai absolument besoin de toi, il faut que tu m'accompagnes en ville. Je te paies le déjeuner !

- Hein ? Répondit la brune surprise. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai... j'avais envie d'offrir un cadeau à mon frère mais j'ai toujours des doutes, il faut que quelqu'un m'aide.

- Tu as bien vu ton frère ? Et moi ? Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais t'aider ? Insista Sierra. Et puis, oublie le déjeuner tu vas te retrouver sur la paille.

Devant le regard insistant de son amie Sierra était sur le point de craquer. Alors lorsque Allen rajouta un petit « les amies ça doit s'aider » elle accepta sans ronchonner. Ils avaient réussit. Première étape : éloigner Sierra de la citadelle, réussite totale. Maintenant tout reposait sur Lenalee. Il fallait qu'elles rentrent assez tard pour que tout le monde soit près.

La ville était remplie de boutiques en tout genre et Lenalee insistait pour tous les visiter. Ce fut au bout de la quatrième fois où elles ressortirent sans rien que Sierra commença à avoir des doutes sur la véritable raison de leur sortie.

- Dis, as-tu au moins une idée pour ce cadeau ? Demanda t-elle lasse.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, répondit Lenalee en souriant. J'avais pensé à un nouveau béret mais il aime le sien, une cravate mais il n'en porte pas, un vêtement mais...

- On va lui prendre un pull personnalisé ! Proposa énergiquement Sierra les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Qu'entends-tu par personnalisé ? S'inquiéta la chinoise.

- On trouve un haut blanc très simple et c'est toi qui t'occupe de le décorer ! Pour ton frère qui ne jure que par toi, quoi de mieux qu'un tee-shirt avec un message de sa sœur adorée ?

- C'est vrai que ça change de l'ordinaire, avoua Lenalee après mûre réflexion. Pourquoi pas !

Elles n'eurent pas de mal à trouver un pull pour homme aussi blanc que les cheveux d'Allen. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Lenalee invita son amie comme promis. Elles trouvèrent une petite auberge et s'y arrêtèrent pour grignoter. Alors que Lenalee ne commandait qu'une simple salade, Sierra profita de l'occasion pour s'en mettre à nouveau plein la panse. Les deux amies profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité pour faire plus ample connaissance. Jusqu'à ce que Lenalee demande la bouche en cœur ce que Sierra pensait de la Congrégation.

- Pour être honnête je ne peux pas donner de réel avis puisque je ne suis arrivée qu'hier. Mon cœur balance entre une folle envie de dire « je veux en faire ma maison » et une autre plus claquante, m'enfuir le plus loin possible.

- À ce point ? S'étonna Lenalee. Bon c'est vrai qu'entre mon frère, Reever au bout du rouleau et Miranda... Mais tu verras tout le monde s'entend bien en général.

- En général ? Donc je pourrai ne pas m'entendre avec certaines personnes, conclut Sierra les yeux de nouveau pétillants.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas encore croisé Kanda, rigola la chinoise. Regardes, on s'entend bien, Miranda est un peu folle mais c'est un amour, tu as déjà rencontré Allen et Lavi et il n'y a pas eu de grand clash donc on peut dire que...

- Lavi, c'est le rouquin ?

- Oui ! Tu l'as vu alors, il est rentré de mission avec Allen ce matin. D'ailleurs je te plains. Tu as du avoir droit à un «_ Strike !_ » majestueux.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Sierra interloquée.

- Ne me dit pas que... On parle bien du même homme rassure moi, rajouta l'exorciste en souriant bizarrement. Il ne s'est pas jeté sur toi en criant « _Strike ! _» ?

- Il s'est plutôt jeté sur son lit en criant «_ Dodo !_ », soupira la brune. Pourquoi ?

Lenalee ouvrait de grand yeux rond comme si Sierra venait de se transformer en akuma juste devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner sur le côté.

- Pourtant elle est bien plus mignonne que moi alors pourquoi ne lui a t-il pas sauté dessus ? Murmura t-elle comme pour elle même.

- Lenalee ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta Sierra alors que l'exorciste fixait le sol avec une telle intensité qu'elle en était effrayée.

- Quel idiot, conclut-elle. Allen m'avait prévenu qu'il était fatigué mais de là à partir se coucher sans même un « _Strike !_ »... Mais quel imbécile !

Le regard de Lenalee devenait de plus en plus noir et Sierra en avait l'appétit coupé. Elle tenta en vain de la calmer et décida au final de couper court au sujet Lavi. La chinoise sortit de ses pensées meurtrières et sourit à la brune avant de sortir le pull de Komui.

- Et si on le décorait maintenant ? Demanda t-elle en redevenant la douce exorciste que Sierra avait rencontré.

Cette dernière acquiesça, contente d'avoir calmer la tempête et aida son amie à donner plus de couleur au cadeau. Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de rentrer au QG, le pull était toujours blanc avec en son centre un lapin rose qui disait «_ Pour mon grand frère _». Il n'était pas spécialement discret ni même beau mais les deux exorcistes s'étaient bien amusées à le personnaliser. Une fois arriver aux pieds de la falaise, elles montèrent ensembles sur une barque qui les conduits jusqu'à l'entrée souterraine. Lenalee fut la première à sortir et elle partit en courant s'en attendre Sierra. La jeune exorciste resta coite sans vraiment comprendre son geste.

_« Je vais offrir son cadeau à mon frère et je te retrouve au réfectoire, _

_vas-y sans moi, je me dépêche ! »_

Sierra soupira avant de sortir du bateau à son tour. Elle fut plus que surprise en s'apercevant que plus elle s'enfonçait dans la citadelle moins il y avait de monde. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du réfectoire elle regarda aux alentours espérant y apercevoir la chinoise en vain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa le seuil de la pièce en soufflant. Au même moment des serpentins furent jetés dans sa direction et Lenalee lui sauta dessus en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Une imposante banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire «** Welcome Home Sierra **» avait été accrochée au plafond. Lenalee desserra son étreinte pour faire face à une exorciste au regard perdu dans le vague.

- Sierra ? S'inquiéta la chinoise. On a organisé une petite fête pour ton arrivée... Ça ne te plais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura la brune les yeux mouillés. C'est que... ça va maintenant faire deux ans que je n'ai plus de vrai chez moi et... j'arrive ici et c'est comme si...

Elle avait réussi à aligner deux phrases à la suite et c'était bien suffisant. La jeune femme laissa couler les nombreuses larmes qui avaient élu domicile dans ses yeux. Lenalee la serra plus fort dans ses bras, Allen vint se rajouter à l'embrassade et se fut alors toutes la Congrégation au grand complet qui se précipita dans les bras de la brune.

Lors de cette après-midi riche en bons moments, Sierra fit notamment la connaissance d'Arystar Krory, un exorciste symbiotique comme elle. Il n'avait pas eu une vie parfaite au contraire, dans sa ville natale il était vu comme un vampire et pour cause, ses dents étaient toutes aussi pointues que des lances et il se nourrissait de sang d'Akuma. C'était dans ses dents que résidait son innocence.

- Mais maintenant je suis entouré, aimé et je peux enfin être utile aux autres, s'écria t-il les yeux emplis d'étincelles. Devenir exorciste est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie.

- Ça je peux te croire mon petit Kro' ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant. Je dois dire que pour moi aussi c'est une agréable surprise.

- Elle... elle m'a appelé... bégaya le vampire face à une Sierra interloquée. Pas encore !

- Ça te plait pas ? C'est mignon pourtant Kro'. S'inquiéta Sierra.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, expliqua Lenalee en tentant de rassurer Krory. C'est juste que tu n'es pas la première à le surnommer ainsi Sierra.

- Tant de familiarité en si peu de temps, les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

La brune poussa un cri strident en apercevant le vieillard qui venait de parler. Haut d'à peine un mètre et demi il portait une tenue d'exorciste, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et le plus terrifiant ; ses cheveux tenaient, comme par miracle, en pic sur son crâne. Elle apprit qu'il était Bookman, un archiviste dont le devoir était de mettre sur papier le moindre détail de l'histoire pour les générations futures. Il avait rejoint la Congrégation pour se travail. Comme il se faisait vieux il apprenait son art à un apprenti...

- Lavi mon imbécile d'élève s'est aussi amusé à donner ce surnom à Arystar, dit-il calmement avant de regarder Sierra dans les yeux. Ne suis pas ce chemin de délinquant !

- Ah non ! Mais je... Je ne le ferais plus c'est promis ! Se reprit-elle en souriant tendrement. D'accord Krory ?

Son autre voisin de chambre quant à lui, n'était toujours pas rentré de mission et « De toute manière il ne serait certainement pas venu parce que Kanda n'aime pas les nouveaux » avait expliqué Lenalee. Ce à quoi Allen s'était emporté en rajoutant que « nouveau ou pas, Kanda n'aimait personne ». Miranda s'était amusée et paraissait bien moins à cran que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Sierra avait même, sous les encouragement de Lenalee, fait un concours du plus gros mangeur de beignets avec Allen. Au final ce fut Jeryy qui, à court de provision, déclara le match nul malgré les supporters qui réclamaient un vainqueur.

La nuit était tombée et l'air frais du soir calma quelque peu l'euphorie de la nouvelle exorciste. La fête était finie et le réfectoire était désormais rempli de traqueurs et autres scientifiques qui profitait du calme pour casser la croute avant de se coucher. Elle s'était donc réfugiée loin des autres dans le couloir extérieur du niveau des chambres. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vogué au grès du vent. Des cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le cou suivit d'un enthousiaste « Bonsoir » murmuré au creux de son oreille. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger. Des cheveux roux, un œil caché, un sourire des plus innocent... Lavi. Sierra le dévisagea quelques secondes et se détourna sans lui répondre. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche surprit.

- Hé tu pourrais au moins me répondre ? Tu es bien la nouvelle, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu, s'écria t-il toujours en souriant.

- Jamais vu, soupira Sierra un sourire en coin. Que l'on sois épuisé à un retour de mission je peux le comprendre, mais que l'on passe devant moi sans me répondre ça...

- C'est ce que tu viens juste de faire, la coupa Lavi.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux, outrée et daigna se tourner de façon à lui faire face. Il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme et était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc surmonté d'un haut vert qui s'accordait à merveille avec son œil. Sans son bandana quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, cachant son œil borgne. Elle le détailla avant d'oser lui répondre calmement.

- T'es pas gêné! J'y crois pas !

- Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas... C'était toi ce matin ! S'écria t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand je me suis cou...

- Écrasé lamentablement sur ton lit ? Finit-elle à sa place. Oui, la petite brune d'un mètre soixante qui a tenté en vain de te parler, c'était moi.

- Rah ! Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais... J'avais fait une nuit blanche que j'avais besoin de récupérer.

- Mais qui a dit que je t'en voulais, répondit Sierra en souriant. Bonsoir _Bookboy_* moi c'est Sierra, conclut-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Boo... Bookboy ?

- Non moi c'est Sierra, rectifia la jeune femme sans perdre son sourire. Tu es bien le descendant des Bookmen non ? Bookboy donc.

- Dans l'immédiat mon nom à moi c'est Lavi, corrigea t-il en lui attrapant la main. Alors tu es priée de retenir mon nom, Sissi.

- Il faudra le mériter ça, répondit Sierra sans relever le surnom que Lavi lui avait attribué. On verra si tu réussiras à te rattraper Bookboy.

- C'est déjà fait non ?

- Non, répondit-elle en agrandissant son sourire. Mais venir me dire bonsoir est déjà un bon début, continue.

Il pencha la tête avant de sourire à son tour.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir, bonsoir, bonsoir...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par continue ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Lavi passa ses deux bras derrière sa tête et commença à partir en riant. Il se stoppa net quelques mètres plus loin et se retourna.

- J'allais oublier. Komui veut te voir dans son bureau. Apparemment tu pars en mission avec Lenalee.

- Quoi !

- Bonne chance Sissi, dit-il avant de tourner à l'angle.

Sierra souffla avant de ricaner nerveusement en prenant le chemin du bureau du Grand intendant.

_Au final Lenalee ne s'était pas trompée, la Congrégation est vraiment une deuxième maison -ou une maison pour mon cas. Ceux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici sont tous plus adorable les uns que les autres. Mention spéciale pour le Bookboy, la réaction du vieux lorsque j'ai parlé de Kro' me fait tout de même peur. Soit le roux est vraiment génial soit il faut absolument que je change de façon de penser. Je pars pour ma première mission demain, souhaites moi bonne chance !_

* * *

><p><em>* Surnom que Sierra donne à Lavi, <strong>Bookboy<strong> est semblable à **Bookman Junior**. Ça ne se veut pas péjoratif, juste enfantin et plus court._

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_Et bien voila the end of my chapter ! J'y tenais vraiment à Sissi et Bookboy (oui je suis bizarre je sais xD) Mais de toute façon c'est moi qui décide Yark ! J'espère ne pas m'être trop égarée dans les caractères... je ne penses pas, du moins pas trop. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review.

_Bisou's les petits poulets _**Emy**_  
><em>


	5. Éléphant, cirque et jeu d'enfant

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Le quatrième chapitre ! Tutuyutu ! -sors- J'en profite pour informer mes adorables lecteurs que je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine, le week-end en fait ^^ Je révise pour mon bac qui, si je le décroche du premier coup, me permettra d'aller à la Japan Expo. Comprenez que je poste moins souvent. Mais les vacances seront bientôt là (les grandes super reposantes au bords de l'eau of course) et je serai donc plus disponible ^^ En attendant voici donc le quatrième chapitre. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. Première mission de Sierra pour la Congrégation... Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin pour m'avoir soutenue moralement xD finalement la mission n'est pas en Russie mais je garde cette envie et je t'assure qu'ils y iront un jour ;) Bakasama1428, Miss Riri-chan, Rose-Eliade, Ty-cooky et Hecate600 (contente que ma fiction te plaise à ce point ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong> _Éléphant, cirque et jeu d'enfant._

Le train avait quitter la gare depuis quelque temps déjà et Lenalee ne parvenait pas à engager la conversation avec sa partenaire. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas assez intéressante pour être écoutée, loin de là, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche elle était coupée par un long soupir, un ronflement ou un bougonnement disgracieux.

- Sierra, chuchota l'exorciste en se penchant sur son amie endormie. Sierra, il faut que l'on parle de la mission... Sierra réveille toi.

Ladite Sierra ne bougea pas d'un poil. À leur arrivée à la gare elle avait déjà les yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls et dès qu'elle fut entrée dans leur cabine privée, elle s'était écrasée sur le siège s'endormant presque aussitôt. Lenalee avait beau la retourner dans tout les sens rien n'y faisait. La chinoise soupira et se rassit et se résigna. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de frapper contre le mur. Dans la seconde qui suivit Sierra se réveilla en hurlant.

- Bordel Bookboy si t'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite je te fais avaler tes... Lenalee ?

- Désolée mais c'était le seul moyen de te réveiller, soupira cette dernière en retirant son poing du mur. Je me suis retenue mais tu ne te réveillais pas alors... Il faut qu'on parle de la mission et... Ne te recouche pas ! S'écria t-elle alors que Sierra s'était rallongée.

- J'ai pas pu dormir à cause de l'autre andouille ! Cet imbécile n'a pas arrêté de frapper dans notre mur commun toute la nuit. Facile pour lui il avait dormi toute la journée ! Il faisait quoi le vieux ? Il pouvait pas gérer son gosse ?

Elle bougonnait tout en s'installant confortablement pour continuer sa nuit inachevée. Déjà la mission avait mal commencé et ce dès son arrivée la veille dans le bureau de Komui. Savoir que sa sœur lui avait offert un pull lapin passait encore, mais voir le pull lapin sur le Grand intendant passait beaucoup moins. Ce fut donc vêtu d'un lapin rose que Komui leur expliqua les faits.

- Depuis maintenant une semaine, des évènements étranges surviennent au sein d'un cirque. Apparemment il y aurait parmi les artistes un éléphant volant.

- C'est une blague, s'était moqué Sierra.

- Malheureusement non. La publicité qu'ils se font grâce à... ce pachyderme, pourrait bien parvenir aux oreilles du compte. Vous allez donc partir toute les deux. Je me fiche de l'animal mais ramenez moi l'innocence. Vous partirez demain pour la Suisse.

Ensuite elle était partie se coucher pour être en forme pour le départ qui se faisait évidemment le lendemain matin car Komui «_ N'aurai jamais la méchanceté d'envoyer sa tendre Lenalee en mission sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps de se reposer avant_. » Ce fut donc avec joie que Sierra imagina profiter de sa nuit de sommeil gracieusement accordée. Mais d'autres n'étaient pas du même avis. Elle aurait du se méfier, voir que quelque chose clochait au moment où elle était passée devant sa porte. La porte de Lavi. Ce-dernier la regarda entrer dans sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un «_ Bonne nuit Sissi _» très suspect et pour cause, il avait dormi toute la journée et n'était de ce fait absolument pas fatigué. Bien qu'il partage sa chambre avec Bookman, son mentor avait le sommeil si profond qu'il n'entendait absolument rien. Le roux s'en donna donc à cœur joie et embêta Sierra toute la nuit. Leurs chambres étant côtes à côtes, lorsqu'il frappait dans le mur, aussi épais fut-il, la brune l'entendait. Elle le soupçonna même d'avoir utilisé son innocence -un maillet d'après Lenalee- pour faire plus de bruit. Au début elle ne lui répondit pas en pensant qu'il allait se lasser, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Alors seulement elle commença à lancer des objets contre le mur, situé à l'opposé de son lit, pour lui répondre ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée. Non seulement les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais ils redoublèrent d'intensité. Autant dire que la jeune exorciste avait passé sa nuit à frapper contre un stupide mur en pestant contre le roux.

- Quand je pense que vous avez dix-huit ans tout les deux, soupira Lenalee alors que Sierra avait daignée se lever. Vous êtes de vrais enfants.

- On voit que ta chambre n'est pas à côté de celle d'un détraqué.

- Qui est le plus détraqué des deux ? Celui qui s'amuse ou celui qui répond à s'en casser les doigts ? Fit remarquer la chinoise.

À cette réflexion Sierra cacha sa main droite dont le majeur et l'index étaient bandés et regarda par la fenêtre avant de réengager le sujet de la mission. Le train s'arrêta enfin et les deux exorcistes en sortirent plus en forme que jamais. Le traqueur qui les accompagnait s'appelait Nigel, il avait rejoint la grande famille des traqueurs en hommage à sa sœur, morte lors d'une attaque d'akuma. «_ Je ne suis pas compatible mais je peux aider, je dois le faire, pour ma sœur ! _» voilà ce qui le motivait. C'était aussi ce qui le rendait admirable au yeux de Sierra. Il les conduit jusqu'à une auberge que Komui avait réservé. Une fois là-bas, Sierra commanda un bon déjeuner et Lenalee s'installa à ses côtés.

- Alors d'après Nigel le cirque s'est installé à l'extérieur de la ville, non loin de là.

- J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer ce cher Fanfan, ironisa Sierra. Une chose est sûre, on ne pourra pas l'approcher facilement. Il doit être comme un trésor pour ce cirque.

- Il va bien falloir trouver un moyen, soupira Lenalee. Il faut d'abord vérifier qu'il soit bien l'innocence que nous recherchons.

- Parce que tu crois que tout les éléphants volent ? On n'aura pas de mal à le trouver rassure toi.

- Alors dépêche toi de finir tout ça que l'on puisse commencer.

La brune avala en un temps record le reste de ses plats et elles suivirent Nigel jusqu'au chapiteau. Plusieurs calèches étaient installées tout autour et d'autres tentes s'élevaient près d'un champs. Ce fut là-bas que les deux amies cherchèrent en premier. Elles pénétrèrent sous une tente assez grande pour cacher un éléphant et sa famille, Nigel les suivait de près, trop curieux pour rester en arrière. Fanfan était là, entre deux pachydermes de tailles impressionnantes. Alors que Lenalee cherchait lequel des trois éléphants était le bon, Sierra soupira et pointa le plus petit du doigt. Il flottait en l'air, à quelques centimètres du sol. Aucun doute possible.

- Viens le voir Nigel, qui sait, vous serez peut-être compatibles, s'amusa Sierra en se rapprochant de l'éléphant.

- Ne l'approche pas ! S'inquiéta Lenalee. Si il réagit mal ? Nous ne savons pas de quoi cet animal est capable.

- Il vole, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Répondit l'intéressée en tapotant sur la trompe de l'éléphant.

- Hey, vous là ! Éloignez-vous immédiatement de Tok !

- Tok ? S'étonna Sierra en reculant. Alors ton petit nom c'est Tok !

Un homme maquillé à outrance entra sous l'abri et rejoignit les trois collègues d'un pas décidé. Sierra sourit sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. «_ Désolée mais on doit embarquer ce cher Tok pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse attaquer par des monstres hideux _»... Pas terrible comme excuse. Nigel se tourna vers Lenalee qui était bien la seule à réagir.

- Excusez-nous monsieur, dit-elle en souriant. Nous voulions juste rencontrer le fameux éléphant volant. Nous venons de loin juste pour lui et...

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dehors !

**o0o**

- Quel incroyable pouvoir de persuasion, se moqua Sierra après que le clown les ait jeté dehors. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

- Arrêtes, soupira la chinoise. Au moins j'aurai essayé... Tu as une idée pour le...

- Kidnapper ? Emporter ? Retrouver ? Non je n'ai pas la moindre i... Attends ! S'exclama t-elle en s'arrêtant soudainement. Agissons de nuit ! Un éléphant n'a pas de garde du corps ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Attendre la nuit, répéta Lenalee. Mais si des akumas venaient avant ?

- On les détruirait sans leurs laisser la moindre chance, répondit l'exorciste naturellement.

- Pour s'approcher d'un cirque, le plus simple serait d'y travailler.

- Hein ? S'interrogèrent les deux amies en se tournant vers le traqueur.

- Je veux dire, reprit-il gêné. Si vous parveniez à rejoindre la troupe, vous pourriez vous approchez de l'éléphant sans attirer l'attention.

- Mais on ne devient pas artiste en un claquement de doigt, s'écria Sierra.

- Essayons, s'exclama Lenalee en affichant son plus beau sourire. De toute façon si nous attendons la nuit nous n'avons rien à faire de l'après-midi. Autant tenter notre chance.

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je devienne un clown.

En plein milieu de l'après midi était prévu un spectacle, l'occasion rêvée. Nigel partit de son côté en tant que simple spectateur tandis que les deux exorcistes tendirent une embuscade à deux artistes. Ainsi Lenalee s'improvisa dompteuse et Sierra eut la chance de tomber sur un cracheur de feu. Les deux amies pénétrèrent sous le chapiteau et cherchèrent l'éléphant des yeux. Il était tranquillement en train de se pavaner devant une centaine de personne. Le pachyderme flottait autour de trois clowns qui avaient accommodés leurs numéros en fonction de lui. Ainsi la plupart des blagues tournaient autour de l'eau, pour que l'éléphant puisse participer au plaisir de tous. Lorsqu'il revint en coulisse Lenalee attrapa Sierra par la manche.

- C'est le moment, suivons...

- Ah tu es là Nicole ! Dépêche toi c'est à toi ! S'écria une danseuse en poussant Sierra vers l'entrée.

Cette-dernière se retrouva donc à son insu au centre de l'intention, face à un public déjà bien excité par l'éléphant volant. Elle tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Lenalee. Cette-dernière lui fit signe d'assurer le spectacle, elle se chargerait de Tok seule. Sierra soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais été devant autant de monde surtout pour ce genre de chose. Un signe de Nigel la fit soudain revenir à elle. Elle avait été prise pour une cracheuse de feu et n'était-ce pas exactement ce qui allait la sauver ? La jeune femme inspira un grand coup avant de montrer ses mains à l'assemblée. Elle se hâta de prendre une bouteille d'eau et en bu une gorgée devant les spectateurs. Un clin d'œil complice, elle approcha sa main de sa bouche et souffla. Au même moment un jet de flammes apparut sous les applaudissements de la foule. Nigel la regarda et applaudit en souriant. Donner l'illusion de jouer avec le feu lorsque l'on en fait sortir par ses paumes, c'était presque trop facile. Alors qu'elle commençait à vraiment y prendre goût, Sierra fut arrêter par une explosion rapidement suivit d'autres de même ampleur. La panique prit place à l'intérieure du chapiteau lorsque Lenalee fut propulsée par le souffle de l'explosion aux pieds de l'exorciste.

- Lenalee ! S'inquiéta Sierra alors que les spectateurs s'agitaient en hurlant. Lenalee tu...

- Niveau 2, murmura la chinoise en tentant tant bien que mal de se relever. Il m'a attaqué par surprise.

- Un... niveau 2...

Un akuma de niveau supérieur, elle allait enfin voir un niveau 2. Sierra soutint Lenalee et demanda au traqueur de faire évacuer le périmètre au plus vite. Ce-dernier acquiesça avant de se fondre dans la foule. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Lenalee conduit Sierra jusqu'à Tok. La brune fit la grimace en voyant l'horreur qui se trouvait à côté de l'animal. Ce n'était pas une sphère grisâtre comme à l'ordinaire, cet akuma ressemblait à... un assortiment de pots de peintures. Des tâches de couleurs lui recouvraient le corps entièrement fait de ferraille. Sa tête était une boule blanche surmontée de pics violets. Les akuma de niveau 2 étaient non pas plus hideux que leurs niveaux inférieur mais bien plus ridicule. Lenalee sourit à la brune avant de s'envoler en direction de l'akuma. Ses ballerines s'étaient transformées en cuissardes, les fameuses bottes noires son arme anti-akuma. Sierra la regarda fondre sur l'ennemi sans qu'il n'ai aucune égratignure. D'un simple geste négligeant de la main il repoussa l'exorciste qui se retrouva de nouveau aux pieds de la brune. Cette-dernière l'aida à se relever avant de se retourner vers l'akuma.

- Il a forcément un point faible, il suffit de le trouver, murmura t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'innocence.

- Et comment... tu comptes faire ? Demanda Lenalee en reprenant son souffle.

- Observes ma chère, répondit-elle simplement en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Sierra tandis les bras en avant et se concentra. Des flammes sortirent de ses paumes et encerclèrent l'akuma. Le feu tournoyait autour de leur ennemi avec une tel force que ce-dernier ne parvenait pas à s'en échapper. La brune ferma les yeux avant de sourire, fière d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Lenalee et qu'elle relâcha son emprise sur l'akuma, les flammes se dissipèrent.

- Non seulement ses tâches le grossissent mais en plus elles le rende vulnérable.

- Quoi ? S'écria Lenalee alors que l'akuma fonçait sur elles.

- Vise ses tâches ! C'est ça son point faible !

L'akuma n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et il en profita pour attaquer. Les deux amies évitèrent de justesse les moult éclaboussures de couleurs qui, malgré les apparences, continuaient de creuser le sol. De l'acide. À peine fut-elle hors d'atteinte que Lenalee sauta derechef en l'air avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec le pot de peinture. Sierra créa un flot de boules de feu qui se mirent à flotter autour d'elle. La jeune exorciste n'eut qu'à fixer l'akuma pour que toutes ses armes le transpercent de part et d'autres. Lenalee l'acheva en retombant sur lui avec plus de force que la famille de Tok réunit. L'akuma explosa avant d'avoir put parer quoi que ce soit. Sierra se dirigea vers l'éléphant en riant.

- Je suis déçue, je pensais qu'un niveau 2 serait plus fort.

- Comment as-tu fais, murmura Lenalee.

- Fait quoi ?

- Comment as-tu sus où et comment le frapper pour l'anéantir ?

- Ça ? S'étonna Sierra. En fait, je le fais cuir et je vois qu'elle partie de son... corps si je puis dire, réagis. C'est assez bizarre dit comme ça mais j'arrive à l'étudier avec le feu. Par exemple tout à l'heure, lorsque mes flammes passaient près de ses couleurs, je sentais qu'il réagissais.

- Tu as vraiment un potentiel énorme, conclut Lenalee en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Seule j'aurai mis un temps fou avant de connaître son point faible et de pouvoir attaquer où il faut. Toi, un peu de chaleur, de concentration et c'est bon.

- Dis comme ça on dirait presque que je suis douée, dit-elle en riant. Ce n'était que la première fois que je le faisais volontairement en plus alors, arrêtes ou bien je vais rougir.

- C'est pas le tout de ça, reprit Lenalee en souriant. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait avec lui ?

Elle désigna l'éléphant tant rechercher par un signe du menton avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir. Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il fallait le ramener à la Congrégation mais prendre le train avec un éléphant n'était pas chose facile. Lorsque Nigel revint il était suivit de près par la totalité des artistes qui, non contents d'avoir perdu leurs biens, ne voulaient plus voir Tok près d'eux tant qu'il était en possession d'un quelconque objet magique pouvant attirer d'autres monstres. Il fut donc décider que le jeune éléphant irait à la Congrégation avant de pouvoir de nouveau faire ses fameux numéros.

Les deux amies arrivèrent enfin au pied de la falaise le lendemain vers midi. Sierra n'avait pas dormit depuis sa dispute futile avec le roux et elle tombait littéralement de fatigue. Lenalee quant à elle avait dû se battre à mainte reprise pour que Tok reste bien sagement dans le convoi spécial qui lui était destiné. Car oui elles avaient pris le train, un train de marchandises qui remontait jusqu'à la ville voisine à la Congrégation. Mais l'éléphant toujours porteur de l'innocence avait essayer un nombre incalculable de fois de s'échapper et les deux exorcistes avaient passé le trajet à le surveiller. Nigel en humain ordinaire ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à un animal de la carrure de Tok. Le nouveau problème à présent était de savoir comment rejoindre la grande porte. Il était impensable que l'éléphant emprunte une barque, il fallait monter.

- Allez Fanfan ! Tu sais voler non ? Fit remarquer Sierra en montant sur son dos. Alors tu vas nous aider à grimper.

- Je n'ai pas confiance du tout, s'inquiéta Nigel.

- C'est quand même haut Sierra, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il arrive jusqu'au sommet.

- Il faut essayer, dit-elle en aidant ses deux compagnons à monter à ses côtés.

Les trois compères s'assirent sur le dos de l'éléphant et après un intense moment de réflexion le pachyderme accepta de s'élever.

- Lui mettre des cacahuètes au dessus de la tête pour le faire voler, soupira Lenalee. Dis-moi Sierra, tu en as d'autres en réserve des idées de ce genre ?

- On monte c'est bien non ?

Tok continua tranquillement sa petite route jusqu'à la grande porte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la citadelle visible que Sierra murmura un faible « Oh oh » signe que le sachet de nourriture était vide. L'éléphant rebaissa donc la tête stoppant toute activité demandant un minimum de concentration. Aussitôt la brune sauta sous le pachyderme, de grands jets de flammes sortant de ses mains. Elle poussa l'animal en appuyant sur son ventre avec ses pieds, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire, si ce n'est remonter, rester à la même hauteur. Lenalee la suivit et poussa Tok de toutes ses forces, ses bottes noires activée pour lui donner la possibilité de voler.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Hurla le pauvre traqueur en se cramponnant à l'animal.

Ce fut en rampant que les deux exorcistes entrèrent dans la citadelle. Faire remonter l'éléphant les avait épuisé et elles ne tenaient plus sur leurs jambes, Nigel se proposa pour les aider à marcher mais elles refusèrent prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Tok. Le traqueur partit donc avec l'animal en direction du bureau du Grand intendant.

- J'espère qu'il fera ses besoins dans son bureau, souffla Sierra. Je vais... tuer ton frère Lenalee.

- Dans l'immédiat, soupira la chinoise. Je ne vais pas... te retenir.

Les deux amies remontèrent péniblement jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois devant sa chambre, Lenalee sourit et murmura un « Bonne nuit » presque inaudible. Sierra lui rendit son sourire avant de sentir une masse lui foncer dessus et de voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Sissi ! T'es rentrée ! S'écria le roux en se relevant.

Sierra resta au sol à moitié consciente.

- Je... Je vais te tuer Bookboy... murmura t-elle alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ah pour ça il faut attendre ton tour, dit-il en riant alors qu'elle peinait à tenir debout.

- Hein .

- Reviens ici lapin dégénéré ! Je vais te trancher !

Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit alors qu'un homme peu commun arrivait en courant dans le couloir. Il portait lui aussi une tenue d'exorciste, un manteau qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Il tenait dans ses mains un katana qu'il pointa en direction du roux.

- Calme toi voyons, reprit ce-dernier sans arrêter de sourire. Ce n'était que des sobas tu sais. La perte de ton repas ne fera que rendre ton prochain encore meilleur ! Crois moi mon petit Yû...

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom imbécile ! S'énerva le garçon aux allures de samouraï.

- Excuse moi mais, commença Sierra. Ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plaît...

- Sissi ! S'exclama Lavi des étoiles dans les yeux alors que ledit Yû dévisageait Sierra.

- Ne le tues pas à ma place sois galant et laisse le moi.

Le sourire de Lavi s'affaissa et il se mit à hurler que l'exorciste n'était qu'une traitresse, qu'ils avaient monté un complot contre lui et qu'en brave homme qu'il était il ne se laisserai pas tuer aussi facilement. Le samouraï baissa sa garde et soupira avant de se tourner vers Lenalee, restée sur le pas de sa porte de chambre..

- C'est qui celle-là ? Demanda t-il en pointant Sierra du menton.

- Un hamster que Lenalee a adopté, souffla la jeune femme piquée au vif. Tu vois c'est dingue je sais même parler, je peux te répondre moi-même tu vois !

- Tss.

- Je rêve ou bien il a soupiré, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Sissi je te présente Yû, pardon oui Kanda ! S'exclama Lavi alors que le samouraï avait ressortit son arme. Il est exorciste lui aussi. Pas la peine de te préciser qu'il souffre d'une misanthropie aiguë tu t'en apercevras par toi même.

- La ferme crétin de lapin ! Souffla Kanda en repartant.

- Tu le cherche toujours autant Lavi, fit remarquer Lenalee avant de bailler.

- Contente de t'avoir rencontré Yunyun ! S'exclama Sierra.

Le japonnais se retourna hors de lui et lança son katana en direction de la brune. Aussitôt Lavi sortit son maillet et l'agrandit juste devant la jeune femme. Le sabre retomba au sol dans un bruit de métal et le roux souffla de soulagement. Il eut juste le temps de ranger son arme avant que Sierra ne s'écroule dans ses bras, endormie.

_Serais-tu étonné si je te disais que je maudit tout les éléphants volant de la planète ? Note à moi-même, rajouter Yun-Yun à la liste de dégénérés à éviter. Enfin d'un côté il voulait tuer le lapin... il est peut-être plus fréquentable que Komui... D'ailleurs le lapin, heureusement qu'il était derrière moi sinon j'étais bonne pour embrasser le sol de nouveau, mais en même temps c'est à cause de lui -en partie- si j'ai tant sommeil... Rah ! Je t'en supplie fais moi sortir de cet asile de fous !_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ? Mauvais -se cache sous son lit- ? L'idée de la première mission..., j'ai eu du mal à trouver une histoire et pour le début je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop sérieux U.U La suite l'ai bien assez pour que je rigole maintenant #SBAFF# Kanda est arrivé ! Contente Bakasama ;) Donc dans le prochain chapitre... Des liens commencent à se former et quelques éléments du passé de Sierra vous seront révélés... La semaine prochaine Yark !

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**_  
><em>


	6. Souvenirs douloureux

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ _Alors là sortons le champagne ! Je n'ai jamais tenu plus de cinq chapitre dans une fanfiction xD_ Pourtant je vous poste bien le cinquième de celle-ci et le sixième est déjà en cours. Je suis trop contente xD C'est une grande première vraiment ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez... Donc comme je l'avais dis précédemment quelques ombres sont levées, on en sait un peu plus sur Sierra... Je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long #SBAFF# Je suis passé de 4 pages à 6 O.O Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Lavi est à moi 8D #SBAFF# D'accord -pleure- tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin, Bakky #SBAFF# ok Baka-chan T.T, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan & TyCooky. Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong> _Souvenirs douloureux._

- Quinte flush royale ! S'écrièrent les deux exorcistes d'une même voix.

Lenalee se pencha en avant pour mieux voir les jeux des deux amis. Allen et Sierra riaient comme des fous, chacun fier d'avoir non seulement gagner la partie mais aussi le pari. Lavi était assis en tailleur sur le lit le teint livide. Allen ne pouvait pas perdre, il trichait trop bien. Deux quinte flush royale ! Ce n'était pas possible. Sierra avait forcément tricher elle aussi. Personne ne pouvait battre Allen, il en était persuadé. Lenalee se redressa et regarda alternativement les deux joueurs qui riaient comme des diables.

- Je ne suis pas une experte mais, murmura t-elle en sortant de sa réflexion. Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'une seule dame de pique dans un jeu de carte, non ?

Les rires cessèrent aussitôt. Allen et Sierra se jetèrent sur la table d'un même mouvement et observèrent leurs jeux plus attentivement. Les cartes posées en ligne devant les deux joueurs étaient identiques. Deux dix de pique, deux valets de pique, deux dames de pique, deux rois de pique et deux as -encore- de pique. Les deux amis se jetèrent des regards noirs avant de se traiter mutuellement de tricheur.

- Lenalee, chuchota Lavi en tirant la jeune femme par la manche. Dans un cas comme celui-ci... le pari ne tient plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dirai plutôt qu'il n'y a aucun gagnant, commença la chinoise.

- Donc le pari tombe à l'eau, soupira t-il soulagé.

- Au contraire, vous avez perdu tout les deux. Je suis désolée mais tu es bon pour l'autobiographie.

À ces mots le roux se laissa retomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avant de hurler. Pourquoi diable avait-il proposer une chose pareil ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laisser de côté sa curiosité pour une fois ? Pourquoi lui avait-il demander ? Pire. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ?

- Une partie de cartes ? S'était étonnée Sierra avant d'avaler le reste de son beignet. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Avec Lenalee on a remarqué qu'on ne te connaissait pas, avait répondu un Lavi énigmatique.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

- C'est vrai ! Avait renchéri Lenalee. Tu es à la Congrégation depuis trois semaines et nous ne connaissons rien de toi. Ton enfance, ta vie avant de nous rencontrer...

- Ça ne vous regardes pas.

- D'où la partie de cartes, avait continué Lenalee sans porter plus d'attention à la remarque de la brune. Une partie de poker contre Lavi. Si tu perds tu nous racontes ton enfance.

- Et si je gagnes c'est le Bookboy qui me fait sa biographie. Hors de question que je joue si je n'ai rien a gagné.

La jeune exorciste n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur son enfance. Ce passage de sa vie qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à oublier. Jouer aux cartes ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle tricherait comme d'habitude. À passer deux longues années à errer de villes en villes on apprends que pour se faire de l'argent facilement il n'y a pas dix solutions. Donner son corps ? Très peu pour elle. Travailler ? Elle avait d'autre projets. Jouer ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Déjà petite elle avait appris les bases du poker et n'avait fait que rajouter quelques règles personnelles à son jeu. Battre Lavi serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais jouer sans rien gagner n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle savait très bien que l'exorciste ne pouvait pas accepter cette perspective de flash-back. Après tout un bookman est en dehors de tout, il est comme mort, inconnu de tous, sans identité. Son enfance, soit il l'avait oublié soit il ne pouvait pas en parler. Son sourire s'effaça à la seconde ou il reprit la parole.

- C'est d'accord, avait-il répondu après une longue réflexion. Si tu gagnes je te raconte mon enfance. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne alors « bonjour » ton passé si secret.

Ce fut l'après-midi même que la partie eut lieu. Connaissant parfaitement ses médiocres talents pour les jeux de hasard, Lavi avait supplié Allen de jouer à sa place. Sierra ne pouvait pas gagner contre Allen. Personne ne le pouvait. Il était donc hors de danger... C'était ce qu'il pensait. La jeune femme avait accepté de changer d'adversaire et avait réussit à sortir les mêmes cartes que le symbiotique.

- Je suis vraiment maudit ! Se lamenta le roux sans sortir sa tête de l'oreiller.

- Mais non voyons, tu n'as juste pas de chance.

- Merci Lenalee j'aime ta sincérité, s'écria t-il en se relevant avec hâte.

- Bon Allen ! Sierra ! La partie est finie, soupira la chinoise. C'est lamentable, il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre. Jouer honnêtement ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit ?

Les deux amis cessèrent de se défigurer et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Allen s'assit sur la table en soufflant.

- J'ai gagné de toute façon n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ! S'emporta Sierra. Tu as triché ! J'ai gagné !

- Les règles étaient simple. Une partie de poker. Vous avez tout les deux triché, aucun n'a gagné ! Conclut Lenalee la voix grave.

- Allen faux frère ! Mais comment t'as pu me faire ça ? T'aime pas les cœurs ? Et les carreaux hein ? Bordel Allen pourquoi !

Lavi s'était relevé et hurlait sur le pauvre symbiotique déjà bien attristé de devoir essuyer un échec. Lenalee soupira et commença à ranger tout le fouillis qu'ils avaient sortit. Sierra profita de la dispute entre les deux garçons pour s'éclipser. Inutile de rester là à attendre la potence. Si elle se cachait assez longtemps peut-être que le roux oublierai leur pari.

- Comme si il pouvait oublier une chose pareille, murmura t-elle une fois sortie de la chambre.

La jeune femme partit donc à pas de loup en direction du niveau inférieur. Se faire discrète. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Elle est partie, soupira Lenalee après avoir finit de ranger.

- Hein ! S'étonnèrent les deux exorcistes sans se lâcher.

- Sierra est partie.

**o0o**

La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre un arbre et observa le ciel sans nuage qui s'offrait à elle. Il faisait si beau dehors. Quitte à faire la morte autant le faire en plein air. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se livrer comme elle le devait. Son enfance. Elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Ne plus y penser avait été un calvaire et voilà qu'elle lui revenait en pleine face.

- À quoi je pensais, murmura t-elle. Depuis le début je savais que je devrais en parler un jour. Mais pas à lui, râla t-elle après avoir marqué une pause.

Si elle avait pu choisir elle se serait confier à Lenalee. Les deux exorcistes s'entendaient particulièrement bien à présent. Sierra avait entre autre appris pas mal de choses sur le passé de la chinoise. Comment elle avait perdu ses parents, sa vie tranquille dont elle rêvait tant. Son frère. En y réfléchissant leurs histoires n'était pas si différentes. Un cri fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Le bookman junior accourait.

- Pitié Bookboy ne me force pas à te frapper, soupira t-elle lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

- J'avais... ta parole, dit-il en tentant de reprendre sons souffle. Acceptes ta défaite Sissi.

- Je n'ai pas perdu, Allen a triché.

- Comme toi, souffla le roux. Mais lui il n'en fait pas toute une histoire.

- Lui il n'a pas perdu.

- Donc tu admets que tu as...

- Oui j'ai perdu ! T'es content ! S'énerva t-elle en se relevant. Excuse moi. C'est que... je ne pensais vraiment pas que je devrais...

Lavi sourit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la citadelle. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour la retrouver. Lenalee cherchait dans les chambres et Allen était parti à la cantine. À cette pensé le bookman rit. Ils ne risquaient pas de venir les déranger pendant un bon bout de temps.

- C'est pareil pour moi, soupira t-il. On oubli tout ?

- Non, dit-elle simplement en le fusillant du regard. Il est hors de question que tu te défiles. Si tu n'étais pas venu ce matin je ne me serais pas ridiculisée devant Allen. Alors tu vas payer Bookboy !

- On dirait un démon, murmura t-il comme pour lui même. Bien alors vas-y commence je suis tout ouïe.

- Te fiches pas de moi. Il est hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit. Surtout ici. Commence toi !

- T'es pas bien ! Si le vieux m'entends je vais dérouiller ! S'inquiéta l'apprenti bookman.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux sans oser parler. Puis Lavi sourit et tandis la main vers son arme anti-akuma.

- Si tu comptes m'assommer c'est un mauvais plan, ironisa la jeune femme.

- Tu voulais que je commence non ? J'accepte mais pas ici.

Aussitôt son maillet s'agrandit et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. Le roux tandis la main à Sierra qui l'attrapa sans être très rassurée. Il la serra contre elle avec son bras droit et maintint le manche de son maillet avec le gauche. Après y avoir posé un pied il se tourna vers la brune en souriant.

- Accroche toi bien Sissi, murmura t-il sans attendre de réponse. Allonge toi !

La brune cria en fermant les yeux. Le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le maillet s'allongeait. Les deux exorcistes s'envolaient au loin. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle était cramponné au roux. Ce-dernier restait imperturbable.

- On va où ? Demanda Sierra sans le lâcher trop préoccupée par la centaine de mètres qui l'éloignait du sol.

- Dans un endroit où on pourra parler calmement.

Elle ne chercha pas plus d'explications. La jeune femme referma les yeux sans lâcher la main de l'exorciste. Il ne se passa que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne redescendent. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champ de blé. On pouvait voir un village au loin mais pas âme qui vive alentours. Elle posa un pied au sol puis le deuxième et se laissa tomber, tremblante.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur, se moqua Lavi en redonnant à son arme sa taille habituelle.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, tu m'as prise par surprise c'est tout.

- Bien sûr.

L'exorciste s'allongea à ses côtés, les bras derrière la tête. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu pourtant ils avaient parcouru pas mal de kilomètres.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda la brune en s'amusant avec un épi de blé.

- Dans un champs, répondit le jeune homme sans bouger.

- Sérieusement, s'impatienta Sierra en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Pourquoi ici ?

- C'est un des rares endroits qui me reposent, souffla Lavi. Je suis passé ici quand j'étais gosse, avec le panda.

Il avait dis ça avec un calme qui ne lui étais pas habituel et Sierra s'en étonna. Il avait l'air si paisible. Ses cheveux toujours retenus par son bandana dansaient au gré du vent. Son seul œil visible était fermé et un léger rictus venait tendre ses lèvres.

- Je suis beau pas vrai ?

Sierra piqua un fard avant de le frapper plus violemment.

- T'es pas bien ! S'énerva t-elle alors qu'il s'était rassis sous la douleur. J'ai jamais pensé un truc pareil !

Lavi se mit à rire sous le regard décontenancé de l'exorciste. Lorsqu'il se rallongea il lui fit un grand sourire avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel.

- J'avais six ans lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir bookman. Depuis je n'ai plus de nom, plus d'identité... Alors vas-y, soupira t-il. Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- Tu te souviens... de ta famille ? Demanda Sierra le regard vide.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils surpris et répondis sans bouger.

- Je me souviens de ma mère. Elle avait les même cheveux que moi, roux, jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle les coiffait toujours en une tresse qu'elle faisait passer sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude... elle était petite. Tout le contraire de mon père. Lui il était très grand. Ses cheveux étaient bruns coupés court. Il fumait tout le temps et je détestait ça.

Il marqua une pause avant de se relever. Sierra apportait une attention particulière au sol qu'elle n'avait pas lâcher des yeux.

- Et toi ? Conclut-il en la sortant de ses rêveries. Tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents ?

- J'avais six ans lorsqu'ils ont été tués... Des akumas ont débarqués près de chez nous et ils sont morts en voulant aider les habitants en danger. Je ne me souviens ni de leurs odeurs ni de leurs visage... J'ai même oublié le sourire qu'il affichaient chaque matin... La période d'avant leur mort est un grand trou noir.

- Comment as-tu fais... seule ? Demanda t-il après un silence.

- Je n'était pas seule, répondit Sierra en souriant.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme rosit sans détourner le regard.

- C'est mon frère qui m'a élevé. Durant dix longues et belles années. Bien que vers la fin...

Sierra senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et détourna le regard. Attrapant son pendentif qu'elle serra fort contre elle elle continua son récit.

- Il était tout pour moi. Un père, un frère, un ami, un confident tout. Il m'a tout appris. Des choses essentielles jusqu'à des petits plaisirs de la vie tel que le poker, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Il est tombé gravement malade lorsque j'ai eu douze ans. J'ai du me battre pour pouvoir le soutenir durant cette période. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez forte.

- Il est... je suis désolé Sissi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Bookboy. Je m'en suis remise

- Menteuse, répliqua t-il en essuyant une larme sur la joue de la jeune fille. Pourquoi en parler te fais si mal dans ce cas ?

- T'es vraiment chiant tu le sais ça ?

- On me le dit tout les jours.

Il sourit. D'un sourire chaleureux et honnête qui fit craquer l'exorciste. Les larmes qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à contenir coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait. Le bookman junior tendit la main jusqu'à son cou et ouvrit son pendentif sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'en empêcher. Il y trouva une photo. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Sierra enfant. Elle souriait heureuse dans les bras d'un homme quelque peu plus âgé qu'elle.

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment. Des cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux en amande... le seul truc que tu n'a pas c'est le grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi belle que lui, fit-elle remarquer en refermant son bijou. Je ne suis vraiment rien par rapport à...

Elle fut coupée par une explosion. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de se relever dans un même temps. De la fumée s'échappait du village voisin et plusieurs formes noirâtres étaient visible dans le ciel. Lavi sortit son maillet qu'il planta dans le sol. Cette fois-ci Sierra n'eut pas besoin d'invitation. Elle attrapa le manche et ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps au centre de l'attaque.

- Trois akumas de niveau 2, siffla Sierra.

- Et une petite poignée de niveau 1, termina Lavi. On se les partage ?

- Je prends les...

- Niveaux 2 ? Merci ! S'écria t-il en souriant. Hiban !

À la seconde où son maillet frappa le sol un serpent de flamme jaillit et avala les niveaux 1 sans difficulté. Sierra ouvrit la bouche abasourdie. Elle pouvait aller se cacher avec ses petites flammes.

- Finalement je te les laisse tous tu n'as pas besoin de moi Bookboy ! S'écria la brune vexée.

- Ce n'était que des niveaux 1.

- Des exorcistes ! Des exorcistes ! Grinça une machine en forme de fantôme.

- Ils ne faut pas qu'ils interviennent dans notre mission ! Nous devons ramener l'innocence c'est un ordre de miss Road ! S'énerva un autre à l'apparence de carte postale.

- Road, murmura Sierra avant de se pétrifier sur place.

- Sissi ? C'est pas vraiment le moment là, s'inquiéta le roux.

La jeune femme serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Ses mains chauffèrent jusqu'à s'enflammer sous les yeux du bookman effrayé. Sierra tendit ses deux bras devant elle faisant jaillirent le feu de ses paumes. Les flammes tournèrent autour des trois akumas avant d'en transpercer un de part en part. Il explosa sans pouvoir réagir.

- Comment ! Il faut prendre l'innocence et partir au plus vite ! S'inquiéta un akuma survivant.

- Jamais... Plus jamais... Je ne la laisserai plus jamais gagner ! S'écria Sierra avant de s'élancer vers l'akuma à l'apparence de carte.

Elle le détruisit avec autant de facilité que son successeur et retomba près de Lavi. Ce-dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte. La jeune femme se releva le visage insondable. L'apprenti bookman eut un frisson lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. De la haine. Une haine immense avait prit place dans le cœur de la symbiotique. Depuis l'évocation de cette Road...

- Ne penses pas que tu pourras m'avoir aussi facilement, rigola le dernier akuma à l'apparence de fantôme. Tes minables attaques ne feront que me traverser. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

Contre toute attente l'exorciste souffla après avoir vérifié ses dires. Son feu le transperçait sans même lui faire une égratignure. La performance de Lavi laissa elle aussi à désirer.

- C'est à moi maintenant exorcistes ! S'écria l'akuma avant d'ouvrir grand ses bras potelés.

Aussitôt une onde de choc vint frapper les deux amis qui furent propulsés contre des maisons voisines. Le fantôme applaudit fier de sa performance. À peine relever ce fut une seconde attaque qu'ils durent parer. Sierra atterrit contre un arbre. Lavi eut moins de chance. Il s'écrasa contre une nouvelle bâtisse préalablement détruite. Le choc l'avait assommé et il saignait abondamment de la poitrine. Lorsqu'elle le vit Sierra écarquilla les yeux en criant.

- Bookboy t'as pas le droit de dormir maintenant !

- Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! Scanda le fantôme en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lavi.

- Ne l'approches pas, murmura Sierra comme pour elle même.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais s'était peine perdue. Elle s'était foulé la cheville et ne parvenait plus à tenir debout. Le choc précédent l'avait déjà bien amoché et elle avait du mal à bouger. L'akuma arriva à hauteur du jeune homme et se mit à ricaner de sa voix cristalline.

- Ne le touches pas espèce de monstre !

Aussitôt un mur de flamme se dressa entre lui et le roux. L'akuma ria de plus belle et continua d'avancer.

- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que tu ne pouvais pas me... commença t-il avant que les flammes ne le transpercent de part et d'autre.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le toucher, saleté, cracha t-elle en serrant les poings.

- C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas !

Elle était furieuse. Parce que cet akuma travaillait pour Road. Parce que ces attaques ne l'affectaient pas. Parce que si elle continuait à être aussi faible... Lavi allait y passer. Sans qu'elle ne sache ni pourquoi ni comment la barrière se divisa en deux. Une partie recouvrit le corps inerte du bookman comme un bouclier et l'autre se referma sur l'akuma. Ce-dernier hurla de douleur alors qu'il était serré entre le sol et le mur de feu.

- Arrête ! Exorciste !

- Retourne d'où tu viens... monstre.

L'akuma devint poussière, ensevelit sous un mur de flammes et la barrière de protection s'effondra en même temps que Sierra.

**o0o**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Lavi se trouvait sur un lit, entouré d'étrange objets médicaux. Il se massa la tête encore mal en point et se rendit alors compte que des tubes étaient raccordés à ses veines. À cet instant il se souvint de tout. La pause dans le champ, l'attaque en ville et cet akuma plus fort que les autres. Il suivit le fil des yeux. Il était relié à une bombonne remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Ce dernier était lui même relié à un autre bras.

- Vous êtes réveillé, s'exclama une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je... murmura t-il en se tenant toujours la tête. Je m'en suis sorti...

- Oui, vous pouvez lui dire merci, dit-elle en désignant le corps d'une jeune femme assise sur une chaise, la tête dans ses bras, au bout du lit. Si elle ne vous avait pas donné son sang vous n'en auriez plus à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je dois vous remercier. Vous nous avez débarrassé de ces horreurs. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Elle sortit en sautillant. Lavi sourit avant d'attraper la main de la jeune endormie.

- Merci Sissi.

**o0o**

- Rah c'est pas vrai ils ont échoués ! L'innocence est de nouveau entre les mains de ces saletés d'exorcistes ! Râla une jeune fille aux cheveux en pétard.

Dans une pièce sans limites apparentes et décorée d'une simple cheminée, quatre jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvé et faisaient le point sur l'échec de la mission. La fillette passait sa colère en étirant un pauvre parapluie rose à tête de citrouille. Ce-dernier avait beau gigoter dans tout les sens il ne parvenait pas à échapper à la poigne de fer de son adversaire.

- Si t'es pas contente t'avais qu'à te battre, renchérit un garçon au maquillage criard.

- Te battre ! Te battre ! Scanda un blond en sautillant la bouche en cœur.

- Je ne me serais pas gêner si on ne m'en avait pas empêché. N'est-ce pas Tyki ?

Ledit Tyki ne broncha pas et tourna calmement une page de son livre. La fillette lui sauta alors littéralement dessus avant de reprendre de sa petite voix fluette.

- Elle est exorciste maintenant. C'est une ennemie et le jour viendra où nous la tuerons.

- Tu ne la toucheras plus, je pensais avoir été clair.

- Mais Tyki, le supplia t-elle. Faut te faire une raison. Elle t'a désobéi ! Tu lui avais bien dit de ne pas entrer à la Congrégation.

- Toi aussi tu ne m'écoute pas et je ne te tues pas pour autant.

- Mais moi je fais partie de ta famille.

L'homme plissa les yeux et dévisagea la petite Road avant de lâcher sèchement :

- Elle aussi.

_Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote. Si seulement j'avais perdu contre Allen ! Lavi n'aurai jamais été blessé et... le vieux va certainement le tuer. Quelle chance que nous ayons un sang identique. Au final... il va s'en sortir. Tu sais lorsque je me suis évanouie à ce moment là je t'ai vu. Enfin. Je sais que tu n'étais pas là mais... j'aurais vraiment aimé. Dis moi grand frère, promet moi que l'on se reverra. Que tu me serrera encore dans tes bras. Que... que cette fille ne lira plus jamais en moi. Plus jamais... Tu me le promets n'est-ce pas ? _

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ -se pends- J'ai trop peur xD Faut que je prenne des médocs sérieux ça devient insupportable cette pression. Genre la fille qui n'a pas confiance en elle du tout. Mon esprit ? "Et si j'ai fait un énorme OOC pour Lavi ?" - "Et si faire match nul contre Allen rends trop... trop quoi !" - "Et si je me suis complètement foiré en écrivant un truc incompréhensible !" Bref mes pensés sont en grand capharnaüm xD C'est l'horreur... Soyez francs dans vos adorable reviews... pas trop méchant je vous en supplie -se met à genoux- La suite ? Le retour à la citadelle, discussion avec Komui et le panda, et GRAND bouleversement dans le petit quatuor... YunYun sera là aussi je pense Mouahahaha

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**_  
><em>


	7. Une jeune fille fragile

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Et voila ! Sixième chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin il me semble #SBAFF# Bon alors j'ai du le couper en deux celui là, parce que sinon il était trop long. Mais du coup je galère deux fois plus, bah oui je suis en plein branlebas de combat sentimental avec mes personnages xD Du coup.. bah là ce serait plus centré sur Lavi. Tandis que le prochain tournera autour de Sierra aidé généreusement dans sa quête par Lenalee et contre sa volonté par Kanda. Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin, Baka-chan, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky & Krow-chan. Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong> _Une jeune fille fragile._

L'aube faisait à peine son apparition et déjà les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre où dormaient les deux exorcistes le roux fronça les sourcils avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il se releva lentement, souffrant encore de ses blessures de la veille et eut un frisson en sentant sa main droite bouger. Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire après avoir compris. Il avait tenu la main de Sierra toute la nuit sans le savoir et cette-dernière n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se relève sans la lâcher. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il relâcha son emprise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devais pas s'attacher à elle. Son statut d'apprenti bookman ne lui permettait pas de se laisser aller ainsi. Sierra était comme tout les autres. Une tâche d'encre. Il souffla avant de tourner la tête. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était à la Congrégation et il ne parvenait toujours pas à ce faire à l'idée que ses « amis » n'étaient liés à lui que temporairement. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de s'attacher au autres, il ne devait surtout pas faire empirer les choses. En se relevant Lavi avait tiré Sierra vers lui et l'avait réveillé par la même occasion. La brune avait le nez dans les draps et poussa un profond soupir avant de se relever en gémissant.

- B'jour Bookboy, murmura t-elle en s'étirant. Quand je pense que tu m'obliges à dormir ici et que tu me réveilles. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sissi, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Elle était tellement mignonne au lever du lit que le roux ne put s'empêcher de rosir. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de se laisser retomber aux pieds du garçon. Ce dernier soupira tandis qu'elle replongeait dans les bras de Morphée. Non, il ne devait pas s'attacher.

**o0o**

Le grand intendant faisait les cents pas dans son bureau sans parvenir à retrouver son calme. Sur un divan face à lui, deux adolescents et un vieillard patientaient sans savoir quoi dire pour calmer le directeur. Ils avaient passé leur journée de la veille à chercher l'apprenti bookman et sa complice sans résultats. Ils en étaient certains, les deux amis n'étaient pas à la Congrégation. Mais où pouvaient-ils être ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de disparaître dans la nature, s'inquiéta de nouveau Komui. Pas maintenant !

- Je suis certaine qu'ils sont en sécurité quelque part grand frère, le rassura Lenalee.

- Oui, ils ont du s'isoler pour pouvoir s'expliquer tranquillement. De toute façon Lavi et Sierra ne sont pas les moins doués d'entre nous, renchérit Allen non pas moins inquiet. En cas de danger ils peuvent se défendre.

- Si je les retrouve vivant je les tue ! S'énerva le grand Intendant en arrêtant sa course. Lenalee, essaye à nouveau de les contacter par golem tu veux. Bookman, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où Lavi aurait pu aller ?

- C'est bien ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, cet imbécile, soupira le mentor. Disparaître sans demander son reste. Je m'occuperais de son cas à son retour mais pour le moment je suis aussi dépassé que vous.

Lenalee esquissa un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce sous les beuglement de son frère. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'éloigner du bureau et de ses bruits parasites. Elle sortit son golem et soupira avant d'essayer à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec l'un des deux disparus.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là une brune tomba de sa chaise après qu'une sphère noire ailée soit sortit de sa poche. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et se tut lorsque le golem se mit à clignoter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose... murmura t-elle sans oser bouger.

- Ton golem idiote, se moqua Lavi. Je doit avouer être content que le mien ne se soit pas réveiller. Le vieux ne m'a pas contacté.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas il prit les devant et sans que Sierra ne comprenne son geste il se mit à parler à la chauve-souris mécanique. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit alors entendre.

- Lavi ! Dieu soit loué ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler depuis hier ! Sierra est avec toi ? Où ? S'écria Lenalee des sanglots dans la voix.

- Bah là, ironisa la brune avant de se relever. J'étais couché dessus, c'est pour ça que Bobu ne s'allumait pas ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon.

- Bobu ?

- Bah oui, ce truc quoi, insista t-elle en pointant du doigt le golem qui volait au dessus du lit.

- Oui... oui on va dire que c'est à cause de ton sommeil trop profond, conclut le roux sans plus de conviction.

- Le tien ne répondait pas non plus Lavi, le coupa Lenalee avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Dans tout les cas maintenant vous devez rentrer. On s'inquiétait, la situation s'est aggravée et tout les exorcistes sont de retour à la citadelle.

- Que ce passe t-il Lenalee ? Demanda Lavi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le maréchal Yeegar, murmura t-elle comme si elle avait voulu l'oublier. Il a été attaqué.

**o0o**

- Un maréchal est mort ! S'écria l'apprenti bookman une fois de retour au QG.

- Il est tombé entre les mains de nombreux akumas de niveaux 1 et 2, reprit Komui après avoir retrouvé son calme. Un maréchal n'a aucun mal à se débarrasser de ce genre de problème en temps normal.

- Alors comment ?

- Il y avait des Noé.

Le grand intendant d'habitude si jovial avait murmuré ses derniers mots comme pour les bannir à jamais de sa mémoire. Cette simple phrase fit trembler Sierra de tout son être. Lavi resta de marbre, assis aux côtés de Bookman. Depuis la raclée qu'il s'était prise à leur arrivé il ne pouvait plus bouger au risque de rouvrir l'une de ses nombreuses plaies de la veille que le panda avait réveillé. Lenalee se tenait près de son frère le regard vide et Allen avait trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds qu'il dévisageait depuis maintenant cinq minutes.

- Je pense que vous connaissez tous ces... soit disant descendants de Noé qui sont rangés du côtés du comte alors je ne reviendrai pas là dessus.

- Été vu, murmura Sierra avant de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du grand intendant. Il devait être accompagné par des traqueurs... Le maréchal n'était pas seul ! Ils ont pu les voir ? Les Noé ?

- Un homme et une enfant, soupira Komui. Ils n'ont pas put me décrire avec plus de détail le fameux « aristocrate au chapeau haut de forme » mais nous savons en revanche que le fillette était extravagante. Cheveux aux reflets bleu coiffés en pétard, chemisier et jupe à froufrou. J'ai aussi noté... continua t-il en fouillant sur son bureau. « Accompagné d'un parapluie rose parlant ». C'est tout ce que nous savons sur... Tout va bien Sierra ?

La jeune exorciste s'était figée sur place, tremblant de tout ses membres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle à présent mais elle s'en fichait. Une seule chose l'avait bouleversé, un seul détail du rapport des traqueurs se répétait dans son oreille. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Lenalee se précipita sur elle et la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux sur la paperasse qui recouvrait le sol du bureau.

- Sierra ! Sierra qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la chinoise.

- Ne... Road... murmura t-elle sans parvenir à se calmer.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et Lenalee la prit dans ses bras, tentant en vain de la rassurer. Ce fut peine perdue. Sierra ne parvenait pas à aligner plus de deux mots à la suite et ses larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage défiguré par la peur. Le jeune bookman fronça les sourcils avant de venir près des deux exorcistes.

- Cette fille dont Komui a parlé... cette fameuse Road... tu la connais n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee ouvrit la bouche et regarda alternativement Lavi et son amie en larmes dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le roux s'accroupit près d'elles.

- Sissi écoutes moi... calmes toi d'accord... il faut que tu nous expliques... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que... tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda t-il en cherchant ses mots. Déjà hier lorsque cet akuma a prononcé son nom tu as littéralement changé. Qui est-elle ?

- Plus... plus jamais... sanglota la brune en enfonçant sa tête dans le manteau de la chinoise. Je ne... veux plus... la revoir...

- Sierra... murmura Lenalee en faisant la moue. Reprends toi je t'en supplies.

- Hey, l'apostropha Lavi en lui passant la main dans les cheveux avant de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant et elle ne te feras plus rien désormais. Il faut te calmer Sissi.

Lavi lui attrapa la main alors que Lenalee la serait plus fort contre elle. Elle avait beau être entouré Sierra n'en restait pas moins traumatisée. Comment aurait-elle put ne pas l'être ? Après cette nuit enneigée. Après cette rencontre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir mais n'y parvenait pas. Ses sanglots s'étaient quelque peu calmé mais les larmes coulaient d'elles même sans que l'exorciste ne puisse les retenir. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Après être rester tout ce temps dans les bras de Lenalee à écouter la voix de Lavi, Sierra retrouva enfin la parole.

- Tu te souviens... je t'en ai parlé hier Bookboy. Murmura t-elle des sanglots toujours présents dans la voix. J'avais douze ans lorsque mon frère est tombé malade.

L'apprenti bookman acquiesça. Les deux archivistes étaient de nouveau côte à côte sur le divan. Le grand intendant était assis à son bureau, un crayon et un bloc note devant lui. Toutes les informations de Sierra concernant cette Noé pouvaient s'avérer extrêmement utiles pour la suite et il était presque certain que la jeune femme ne reviendrait pas deux fois sur son témoignage. Allen était appuyé contre le bureau aux côtés de Komui et écoutait attentivement. Lenalee quant à elle restait près de Sierra, une main encourageante sur son épaule.

- Je savais déjà que j'avais... des... capacités inhabituelles, souffla t-elle en regardant ses mains. Et pourtant je ne pouvait rien faire pour ma seule famille. Je mourrai à petit feu aux côtés de mon frère. Le jour venait à peine de se coucher ce soir là et... il avait neigé... Je m'en souviens parce que, continua t-elle en arborant un sourire nostalgique. Malgré sa fièvre il avait accepter de jouer avec moi dehors. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont arrivés. Des akumas et... Road.

Elle avait craché son prénom avec tant d'horreur que Komui avait relevé la tête pour la regarder en face. L'exorciste était crispée et sa respiration commençait tout juste à retrouver un rythme normal. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua son récit en serrant les dents.

- Elle parlait de cristal, de Noé, de Prince et d'élus. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des Noé, mais cette fille était... Ce qu'elle parvient à faire est maléfique. La douleur physique, reprit-elle en riant. On supporte, on se relève et on se remet très vite mais... la puissance psychique de Road est inhumaine. Elle... elle s'infiltre dans votre esprit et vous coupe du monde réel. J'étais... je ne sais pas vraiment où mais elle a réussi à me mettre sous le nez tout... absolument toutes les horreurs qui me harcelaient à cette époque. Mes parents qui sont morts devant moi, la maladie de mon frère, mes compétences minables et l'aide médiocre que je pouvait lui offrir. Je suis restée... Trente minutes, soixante, peut-être plus. J'ai revu absolument tout et... J'avais douze ans lorsqu'elle m'a présenté une famille en bouillie ! Elle m'a brisé sans raisons apparente !

La brune avait relâché son emprise sur elle même et s'était remise à pleurer. Lenalee l'a repris dans ses bras avant de se joindre à son mal-être. Après tout, elle aussi avait vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. Elle ne connaissait ni cette fille ni ses obscurs pouvoirs mais le chagrin de Sierra, lui elle l'avait vécu avant de retrouver son frère. Une larme perla sur la joue de la chinoise lorsqu'une vérité la heurta de plein fouet. Elle avait retrouvé le goût de vivre grâce à Komui. Ils avaient été séparés longtemps mais avaient pu se retrouver. Sierra n'aurait jamais cette chance. Elle avait réellement tout perdu.

- Sierra... murmura t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot à son tour.

- Lorsque... lorsque je suis revenue à moi... Mon frère était mort ! Il n'était plus là ! Et cette saleté rigolait ! Un rire cristallin à vous rendre fou...

- Sierra... tu es parmi nous désormais, chuchota Allen en lui attrapant la main. Nous ne te laisserons jamais seule et cette Noé ne s'approchera plus de toi. C'est à ça que sert la famille. Tu as tout donné dans ton enfance, maintenant laisse nous te rendre ce que tu as perdu. Cet amour familial, cette chaleur fraternelle, cette bonne ambiance amicale... Alors sèches tes larmes et lève la tête... Tu n'es plus seule.

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux emplis d'eau et sourit. Le garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc de givre lui livrait sur un plateau d'argent un sourire chaleureux et un regard compatissant. Lenalee resserra un peu plus son étreinte, sa chaleur lui rappelant qu'elle était en vie malgré tout. Qu'étais-ce réellement une famille ? Un groupe de personne liés mais par quoi ? Une famille sans lien de sang pouvait-elle être aussi forte que ces belles paroles ? Elle n'en savait rien et pourtant Sierra voulait y croire, de tout son cœur.

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire Sierra, reprit Komui en lui souriant. Tu es avec nous maintenant et nous ferons en sorte que ce genre de tragédie ne se reproduise plus, pour personne.

- Komui, murmura la jeune femme en se retirant de l'étreinte de ses amis. Pouvez-vous me promettre que personne ne se retrouvera plus seul face à Road ?

- Le grand intendant fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Sierra soupira avant de tourner les talons. Une fois arriver vers la porte elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Se retrouver pris au piège de cette Noé... C'est une position si atroce que je ne la souhaiterai pas même... au compte, conclut-elle après une longue hésitation avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

- Sis... s'emporta Lavi en se relevant.

Dans un mouvement simple et précis Bookman l'obligea à se rasseoir. Les deux archivistes se dévisagèrent et le roux fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il comprit les pensées de son mentor.

- Que pensais tu faire imbécile, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que tu ne devais pas...

- Prendre partie, termina le roux en tournant la tête. Je suis désolé.

Le bookman junior baissa les yeux sous le regard méfiant de son ainé. Ce-dernier se tourna alors vers Komui.

- Si elle a survécu si jeune à ce genre d'attaque nous pouvons penser que cette exorciste est lié aux Noé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Bookman ! S'emporta Lenalee.

- Elle est une apôtre de Dieu alors pourquoi un Noé serait-il partit sans l'achever ? C'est incompréhensible.

- Peut-être que cette Road a du écourter son séjour. Proposa Komui sans trop comprendre la porté des accusations de Bookman. Sierra n'était pas celle qu'elle cherchait.

- Ou bien cette Noé a été arrêté par quelqu'un qui aurait pro...

- Arrête ! S'écria Lavi en se redressant.

Il souffla et posa une main sur ses côtes afin de calmer la douleur qui le lancinait depuis peu. Il savait très bien qu'étant donné son statut d'archiviste il se devait de rester neutre. Regarder et mettre sur papier. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Pourtant même s'il n'avait que très peu de souvenir de la veille il savait que sans Sierra il ne serait plus de ce monde. C'était elle qui l'avait sortit des griffes de cet akuma de niveau 2. Elle qui était resté à son chevet toute la nuit, l'avait veillé et s'était inquiété. Elle encore qui avait partagé son sang pour le maintenir en vie. À cette pensé le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Son sang. Quoique puisse dire Bookman il ne pouvait pas rester neutre face au mal-être de l'exorciste. Une partie d'elle coulait dans ses veines après tout. Malgré le regard insistant de son ainé Lavi fit demi tour et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Où comptes tu aller cette fois Lavi ? Soupira Bookman.

- Je vais m'assurer que Sissi aille bien. Ou est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça... que je m'inquiète pour celle qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Hurla t-il avant de claquer la porte.

- Idiot, chuchota Bookman comme pour lui même.

Le scientifique et les deux exorcistes fixèrent la porte avant de se retourner vers l'archiviste. Ce-dernier semblait être absorbé dans une profonde réflexion. Lorsqu'il releva la tête les trois compères se raidirent.

- Lenalee, Allen pourriez-vous garder un œil sur cette exorciste...

Lorsque Lavi eu claqué la porte derrière lui il resta un moment immobile dans le couloir. Sa principal pensé étant « _Je vais me faire tuer lorsqu'il me retrouvera !_ » le jeune bookman junior n'osait plus bougé. Ce fut un léger reniflement en provenance du couloir opposé qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait les sanglots et y retrouva Sierra recroquevillée par terre, la tête dans ses bras. Comme il le pensait elle ne s'était pas calmée depuis sa sortie quelque peu théâtrale et pleurait toujours autant. Il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme ne réagit pas le moins du monde et ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps avant qu'un murmure ne vienne perturbé le silence qui s'était installé.

- J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas... Je sais très bien qu'Allen, Lenalee... tous je le sais... mais je n'arrive pas à oublier...

- On ne te demande pas d'oublier.

La jeune femme releva la tête et se tourna vers le bookman junior. Ce-dernier la regardait en arborant un sourire chaleureux.

- Si on te demandait une chose pareille nous serions comparable à des monstres. Ce que tu as vécu... restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire c'est un fait... Je sais que c'est dur.

- Tu as choisi ta vie Bookboy... moi on me l'a volé, murmura t-elle en laissant couler de nouvelles larmes. Volé et réduit à néant.

- Rien ne t'empêche de la reconstruire. Si Allen était là il te dirait d'aller de l'avant. Si tu restes bloquée sur le passé... ton avenir n'en sera que plus sombre.

- Ne te forces pas, reprit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu as bien vu la correction que tu as reçue tout à l'heure. Si Bookman te surprends ici tu auras des ennuis... alors ne te forces pas à me...

- Oui je me ferais sermonné, répondit-il avec le sourire avant de ricaner bêtement. Mais en douze ans j'ai pris l'habitude et puis...

Il se tourna vers Sierra et lui prit la main. La brune fut si surprise par ce geste qu'elle se laissa faire sans broncher. Lavi posa alors la paume de la jeune femme contre son cœur. Il la regarda ensuite dans les yeux en esquissant un sourire. Lorsqu'elle sentit un léger battement Sierra sursauta.

- Tu le sens, rigola Lavi. Si il bat encore c'est grâce à toi. Alors si je suis ici en ce moment ce n'est pas parce que je fais semblant.

L'exorciste plissa les yeux et fondit en larmes dans les bras de l'apprenti bookman. Une jeune femme fragile. Voilà ce qu'elle était intérieurement. Au prime abord il avait pensé qu'elle était une gentille peste, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, prête à faire toutes les âneries du monde, toujours partantes pour les blagues et les jeux. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Un mur qu'une fillette du clan adverse avait réussi à briser en étant à des kilomètres. Une protection qu'elle avait créé après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du passer. Lavi souffla avant de tourner la tête. Elle était là à pleurer dans ses bras et il n'arrivait pas à choisir. La serrer contre lui ou simplement lui parler comme il l'avait déjà fait ? Dans tout les cas Bookman allait lui tomber dessus. Combien de fois son grand-père lui avait-il rabâché qu'il ne devait s'attacher à rien ni personne. Depuis deux années ça allait être la dix-septième fois, sans compter le sermon auquel il avait eu le droit peu de temps avant. Un chiffre très petit pour un être humain mais immensément grand pour un bookman.

Sierra passa ses deux bras dans son dos et le serra contre elle. À cette occasion Lavi ouvrit grand son œil valide et se surprit à faire de même. La jeune femme blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou du borgne et murmura un imperceptible « Merci ». Encore une grimace. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en éloigne. Il l'avait prédit le matin même. Cette fille était dangereuse pour lui. Dangereuse et pourtant il ne pouvait se résigner et la laisser seule dans ce couloir froid. Il relâcha son étreinte et la jeune femme resta à genoux face à lui. Elle essuya ses larmes en souriant. L'apprenti bookman rosit de nouveau et détourna le regard.

- Arrêtes de pleurer maintenant d'accord ? Conclut-il en baissant la tête.

- Merci... Bookboy.

Tout alla si vite que le pauvre bookman junior n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sierra passa une main dans ses cheveux le faisant sursauter et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Elle se sépara de lui et se blottit dans ses bras avant de murmurer à nouveau un « merci » presque inaudible.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Quelle idiote, débile, attardée, stupide, irresponsable, andouille ! Je n'y crois pas je l'ai... Rah Bookboy... Si le vieux apprends ça ! Je me sens si mal ! Grand frère je... je n'arrive plus à le regarder dans les yeux ! Et quand on se croise dans un couloirs l'un comme l'autre nous rebroussons chemin ! Je n'en peux plus ! Le pire c'est que Lenalee n'arrête pas de me poser pleins de questions. C'est mon amie après tout... je vais lui dire la vérité et avec un peu de chance elle pourra m'aider._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ -se cache sous son lit et sert un lapin en peluche- Au secours ! J'avais tellement d'idées pour ce chapitre que j'ai du le couper en deux pour ne pas qu'il atteigne les 12 pages ou plus. Du coup : Kanda ne sera pas là avant le prochain, je n'ai pas pu faire ressortir la totalité des sentiments de Lavi, j'ai passé outre ceux de Sierra... quoique le plus gros question sentiments sera dans le prochain. Je vais bien m'amuser avec Yunyun ^^ Enfin dans tout les cas j'aimerais connaître vos avis... pas trop déçu ? -prépare la corde- Dîtes moi que vous ne vous attendiez pas à la fin xD Normalement elle devais être au milieu du chapitre mais comme je l'ai coupé U.U Du coup j'ai pu plus insisté sur la rencontre entre Road et Sierra. Comprenez que notre chère Sissi ai été traumatisée. Bon ne vous inquiétez pas vos déductions sur la famille de Sierra sont juste, son frère est bien T. Mais elle va pas le dire à tout le monde Bwaaaa ! Donc quand elle dit qu'il est mort... c'est un... enfin un mensonge et demi xD

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**_  
><em>


	8. I need you

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Je peux m'applaudir à chaque nouveau chapitre ? #SBAFF# Je prends ça pour un oui ^^ Clap! clap! clap! Non mais franchement ma motivation m'éblouit xD Je n'écris certes pas des merveilles mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens cette fiction bien partie =D Donc voila la suite ^^ Ah ! Si vous aimez fort fort un japonnais accro aux sobas au point de détester toutes les blagues foireuses qui pourraient lui nuire... quittez cette page je vous pris xD Bon c'est pas méchant (je suis un ange voyons xD) Mais il y a une image qui m'est venue en tête en cours d'anglais (non ne cherchez pas le rapport, moi même je ne l'ai pas trouvé -') et je tenais à la partager ^^" Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Baka-chan, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky & Krow-chan. Je me répètes mais vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong> _I need you..._

La salle d'entraînement était la salle inoccupée par excellence. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Sierra l'avait choisie. Seul Kanda y allait mais il était tellement pointilleux sur les horaires que l'éviter n'étais pas très compliqué. C'était tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle présenta son problème à Lenalee en présence du japonnais. Malgré les soupirs incessants du jeune homme la brune termina son récit et retint sa respiration en attendant la réaction de son amie. La jeune chinoise avait le visage figé et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien ce qui fit quelque peu paniquer Sierra. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à parler ce ne fut pas très encourageant.

- Je vois, murmura t-elle avant de relever la tête vers son amie. C'est vrai que depuis votre retour vous vous évitez tout le temps.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ! S'effondra Sierra en faisant la moue.

- Deux abrutis en moins, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas embrassé plus tôt, soupira t-on.

- Dis Yunyun si c'est pour dire ce genre de...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça imbécile ! S'énerva Kanda en foudroyant la brune du regard.

- Arrête ce n'est pas le moment Kanda ! S'opposa Lenalee alors que Sierra allait répliquer. Ça va maintenant faire trois jours, Sierra tu dois... lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Souffla t-elle. « _Désolée j'ai trébuché et mes lèvres ont accidentellement atterris sur les tiennes_ » ? Sérieusement Lenalee tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Ces trois jours de silence n'ont rien arrangés, la diplomatie l'emporte toujours.

- Pas entre deux attardés.

- Kanda ! S'énerva de nouveau la chinoise.

- Tss.

- Non il y a forcément un autre moyen, soupira Sierra en baissant les yeux. M'expliquer en fait je m'en fiche, ce que je voudrais c'est qu'il comprenne que...enfin j'ai pas... c'était juste un petit bisou quoi !

- Un petit bisou ? Se moqua Lenalee. Si ce n'est que ça tu peux faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous êtes tordue, siffla Kanda. Vous pouvez pas juste vous tirez ! C'est quoi... ce regard ?

La brune avait les yeux scintillant et regardait le kendoka avec insistance. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle sauta au cou du japonnais en criant.

- Yunyun ! Je te le demande à genoux ! Tu veux devenir mon copain !

- Lâche moi ou je te tranche ! Me mêlez pas à vos embrouilles de lapins ! Je refuse !

- Je ne pense pas que le caractère de Kanda et cette mission soit compatible Sierra, reprit Lenalee en souriant.

- Mais t'es le seul autre garçon de mon âge ! Yunyun !

- Je vais la tuer !

- On peut toujours essayer, conclut Lenalee sous le regard assassin de l'exorciste.

**o0o**

Il était passé midi lorsque le duo de choc pénétra dans la cantine. Sierra sautillait le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés d'un Kanda plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas réussit à refuser face au regard suppliant de Lenalee qui ne souhaitait que venir en aide à sa nouvelle amie. Mais tout de même, quelle idée pourrie. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Jeryy pour passer son habituelle commande : un plat de sobas, ce-dernier le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune exorciste littéralement collée au bras droit du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser LA question mais se ravisa et prépara ledit repas. Une fois servit le kendoka se sépara de son pot de colle attitré pour aller s'installer plus loin. Sierra sourit avant de se tourner vers Jeryy.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il en regardant alternativement la brune et Kanda.

- « Ça » quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Bah ça ! Toi, lui, son bras droit ? S'emporta le cuisinier qui laissait enfin sortir son étonnement.

- Bah en m'accrochant à sa droite je l'empêche de dégainer Mugen, je tiens à ma vie tu sais Jeryy.

- Mais... enfin tout les deux... Dis moi ma petite comment as-tu réussis ce tour de force ? Des années que j'essaye sans réussir moi !

- Que tu... essayes ? Répéta bêtement la brune.

- Enfin passons, soupira Jeryy. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

L'exorciste débita alors un flot de mets plus copieux les uns que les autres. Lenalee entra à son tour dans le réfectoire en compagnie d'Allen et Lavi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Jeryy Sierra partait en poussant un chariot rempli de victuailles. Lenalee passa commande et fut interrompu pour sa plus grande joie par un Lavi inquiet.

- Dîtes... Sissi a perdu la raison ? Marmonna t-il sans oser regarder le duo plus longtemps. Je rêve ou elle est en train de manger avec Yû ?

- Elle mange avec qui elle veut non ? Demanda la chinoise en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui mais non, s'interposa Allen. Là on parle de Kanda !

- Ils sont arrivés tout les deux peu de temps avant vous, fit remarquer Jeryy en tendant son plat à la chinoise. Je peux vous dire que... Ah l'amour ! Elle était littéralement collée à lui et elle souriait, quel bonheur de les voir comme ça. J'aimerai être à sa place, enfin passons, qu'est-ce que je vous... Bah ne pars pas !

- Lavi ! S'écria Allen alors que le roux rebroussait chemin. Attends c'est à toi de commander !

- J'ai pas faim, on se retrouve après, s'écria t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe et se tourna vers Lenalee pour trouver du soutient. À son grand étonnement la jeune fille était partis en courant et avait lancé son plateau à côté de Sierra. Il demanda au cuisinier de lui préparer le plus de nourriture possible et partit à son tour à la table des soit disant amoureux. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur il fut plus que surprit par leur conversation.

- Comment ça il est parti ! Cria Sierra un beignet dans la bouche. Mais... mais...

- Une idée bidon, deux dégénérés... ce plan était voué à l'échec, siffla Kanda.

- La ferme Yunyun ! S'énerva la brune des flammes dans les yeux.

- Je vais te...! s'écria le kendoka en se levant Mugen à la main.

- Ça suffit tout les deux, s'emporta Lenalee. Le plan fonctionne très bien c'est juste que Lavi n'a pas réagi comme nous l'attendions ! Alors asseyez-vous immédiatement ou je vous assomme !

Face à la colère plus que terrifiante de la chinoise les deux exorcistes se rassirent en vitesse. Même Allen s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kanda avant de se tourner vers Lenalee.

- C'est quoi ce fameux plan ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

- Ah Allen ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous aider, s'enchanta l'exorciste en souriant. As-tu remarqué que notre jeune bookman est distant ces derniers temps ?

- Oui évidemment, s'exclama t-il. Tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte.

- Je suis un monstre, s'emporta Sierra en se frappant la tête sur la table.

- C'est bien de le reconnaître.

- La ferme je t'ai dis !

- Donc je disais, reprit Lenalee alors que les deux bruns se mitraillaient du regard. Il a complètement changé de comportement depuis son retour il y a trois jours et je viens tout juste d'apprendre pourquoi.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Allen curieux de connaître la raison de ce changement.

- Et bien en fait, commença la chinoise avant de lui chuchoter le reste à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il est parti retrouver « Sissi » elle l'a embrassé.

- Elle l'a quoi ! S'emporta le garçon en ouvrant de grand yeux. Sierra t'a fais ça ? Tu l'a vraiment ...? Lui ...?

- Oui bon on ne va pas en faire une affaire d'État non plus, soupira la jeune femme en cachant son visage de ses mains. J'ai fait une connerie mais je vais assumer ! Reprit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Tes yeux brillent... Mais... le plan c'était quoi ? Enfin, ce que tu as fait, reprit Allen en chuchotant. Tu le voulais vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Elle était possédée voyons, ironisa Kanda avant de soupirer de désespoir.

- Lenalee a pensé que si je montrai que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre, continua l'exorciste sans faire attention au kendoka. Il pourrait penser que je ne ressentais rien pour lui, ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter devant le regard septique d'Allen.

- C'est vraiment tordu, soupira ce-dernier.

- Et en plus ça a eut un effet contraire, reprit la chinoise. Si il se fichait de toi il ne serait pas parti. C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais.

- Eh oh ! S'exclama Sierra en faisant signe de temps mort avec ses mains. Je crois que question idée foireuse tu as assez donné aujourd'hui alors ne pars pas dans la psychologie je t'en prie. Il est parti parce que Kanda joue très mal et il a voulu se cacher pour rire en paix.

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de se tourner vers Allen. Le jeune homme se tenait le menton et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire revenir son ami à la raison. Kanda fini ses sobas et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Sierra le retint par le manteau.

- Hep tu restes Yunyun j'aurais peut-être encore besoin de toi.

- Ne m'appelles pas...!

- S'il te plaît... Kanda, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Sous le coup de la surprise l'exorciste marqua une pause d'un dixième de secondes, pause dont Sierra profita pour le tirer vers la table et le faire se rasseoir. Au même moment Allen frappa dans ses mains en souriant.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je sais exactement comment faire pour que tout s'arrange !

- Quelle humiliation, se faire aider par une pousse de soja.

- T'as un problème idiot de Kanda ! S'énerva Allen avant de reprendre sous le regard insistant de Lenalee. Si il se sent mal parce que tu l'a embrassé il te suffit... d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre !

Lenalee explosa de rire. Le visage du kendoka devint livide lorsqu'il s'imagina contraint de faire de nouveau le cobaye. Sierra resta figée sur place. Allen sourit fier de sa trouvaille. Les commissures de la brune s'étirèrent avant qu'elle n'explose de colère.

- Mais vous avez eu une réunion avant c'est pas possible de sortir autant de conneries en une seule matinée ! Vous voulez qu'en plus de lui j'embrasse combien d'exorcistes hein ! Vous me prenez pour quoi exactement !

- Sierra... pouffa Allen.

- Tu parles un peu fort, termina Lenalee en se retenant de rire.

La jeune femme tourna la tête alentour et remarqua avec horreur que tout le monde la regardait. Les traqueurs présent dans le réfectoire avaient coupé court à leurs conversations et observaient le petit groupe avec insistance. Les scientifiques qui avaient prit leur pause menstruelle souriaient face à tant d'énergie tandis que les rares exorcistes la dévisageaient. Sierra sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle tourna les talons et sortit en hâte du réfectoire.

- Tout ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de grandir, se moqua gentiment Lenalee.

- Si tu étais à la place de Sierra ton frère aurait déjà réduit Lavi en pièce, rajouta Allen sans réussir à calmer son hilarité.

- Quel dommage, ironisa Kanda avant de quitter le réfectoire à son tour.

**o0o**

Sierra s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle atteignit l'étage des chambres. Après la honte qu'elle venait d'avoir, plus jamais elle ne se montrerait en public. Comment Allen avait-il pu imaginer un plan pareil ? Il était même pire que celui de Lenalee. La jeune femme soupira et s'adossa contre un mur. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, elle ne parlerait plus à Lavi. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis un mois après tout, se passer de lui ne devrait pas être si difficile.

- Alors pourquoi... est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Chuchota t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Depuis qu'il ne lui parlait plus elle avait l'estomac noué. Lorsqu'elle le croisait et qu'il changeait de direction ses yeux devenaient humide et les rares fois où il passait à côté d'elle son sourire moqueur lui manquait. Elle avait si mal. Il était le seul avec qui elle s'entendait bien, en plus de Lenalee. Elle n'était pas en très bon terme avec Kanda mais quelle importance puisqu'il n'était en bon terme avec personne. Bookman lui faisait vraiment peur et depuis son escapade en plein champ moins elle le voyait mieux elle se portait. Miranda était toujours égale à elle même. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre et lorsqu'elles se croisaient elles aimaient bien discuter. En particulier lorsqu'elles allaient aux bains, lieu très pratique pour les petites confidences entre filles. Le baron Krory avait soit disant une double personnalité impressionnante mais elle n'avait malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à l'un de ses fameux changements. Elle adorait le charrier sur ses dents, son nom... mais toujours avec Lavi. Allen était gentil mais elle ne lui parlait pas si souvent que ça... ou alors Lavi était avec eux. Elle souffla avant de taper dans le mur.

- Merde t'as déjà connu pire !

Elle qui avait vécu seule durant deux années elle se surprenait à s'attacher à d'autres être humains. En perdre un... elle devrait s'en ficher et pourtant ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Bizarrement parler de son passé à l'apprenti bookman l'avait soulagée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se séparer de son confident aussi rapidement. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le couloir extérieur, l'air frais lui ferais certainement le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination un coup de vent lui balaya le visage. Une odeur. Sierra tourna la tête et le vit. Il était juste là, accoudé à la balustrade. Elle hésita un long moment, restant statique, avant de se décider à prendre les devant.

- Bookboy, l'apostropha t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna sans répondre pour autant. La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il en reprenant sa place.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Soupira t-elle choquée. De quoi ?

Voyant que le roux ne daignait toujours pas se bouger elle se rapprocha de lui et s'accouda à la rampe.

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

Lavi se calma et tourna la tête vers Sierra qui baissait les yeux, gênée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque lui fouetta le visage qu'elle consentit à le regarder.

- Je suis... désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, continua t-elle en détournant de nouveau les yeux. Je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris, j'étais... possédée.

- Bah voyons, s'amusa Lavi.

- Je... Je ne supporte plus que tu m'évites inlassablement. Tu es le seul avec qui je m'entends vraiment ici Bookboy.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air assez proche de Yû tout à l'heure, soupira t-il en souriant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru ? S'il te plaît, se moqua t-elle en paniquant.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu... enfin tu vois quoi mais... Dis moi juste une chose, commença t-il alors qu'elle le regardait avec attention. J'embrasse mieux que Yû au moins ?

Sierra piqua un fard et le frappa avec toute la force de ses petits poings. Lavi se mit à rire et lui attrapa une bras avant de l'entraîner contre lui. La jeune exorciste ne bougeait plus, trop surprise par ce retournement de situation. Il la regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Ce sourire qui lui manquait tant.

- Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai failli attendre Sissi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Bah, tes excuses pardi. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne... pourquoi mangeais-tu en tête à tête avec Yû ?

- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ? Demande à Lenalee, soupira Sierra.

Lavi sourit la faisant rougir d'avantage. Il lui suffit d'insister légèrement pour que la brune lui raconte comment elle avait expliqué son problème à son amie, pourquoi Kanda avait été mêlé au plan et par la même occasion pourquoi elle avait du faire semblant d'être avec lui. L'apprenti bookman tenta de se retenir en vain. Il explosa de rire lorsque Sierra eut fini son récit.

- Tu te fiches de moi en plus ! S'emporta t-elle. Tu sais ce que j'ai du endurer avec ses plans foireux ! T'as même pas réagis en plus ! Allen voulait que j'embrasse quelqu'un ! T'imagines jusqu'où ils auraient été si...

- Si tu n'étais pas venue plus tôt, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'aurai pu venir te parler aussi mais... Dis moi "merci" Sissi. Je vais t'offrir la meilleure après-midi de ta vie.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Le sourire nerveux du roux s'était transformé en une fente béante sur son visage qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il la mena loin dans les profondeurs de la citadelle sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi. Une fois arriver à l'endroit voulu il lui fit signe de s'arrêter avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Tu voudrais te venger ? De ce douloureux passage aux côtés de Yû ? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre que « oui » elle ne souhaitait que ça. Le bookman junior sortit de ses poches de petits flacons de couleurs différentes qui inquiétèrent immédiatement Sierra.

- Dis moi Bookboy, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-elle en lui prenant une fiole des mains.

- Fais attention ce sont des colorants que j'ai trouvé chez les scientifiques. Reever voulait les jeter alors je me suis servit.

- Tu as fouiller dans les poubelles avoues.

- C'est une autre manière de voir les choses, répondit-il en riant. Tu vois ces canalisations ? Elles déversent de l'eau de part la citadelle. Yû prend une douche dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement tout les soirs. Alors je vais verser ce colorant aux effets secondaires non connu par le commun des mortels dans le tuyau qui dessert les douches.

- Et si tu te trompes avec celui du réfectoire, s'inquiéta Sierra avant de se reprendre devant le regard meurtrier du garçon. Enfin ce n'est qu'un exemple comme un autre hein !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, t'es pire qu'Allen.

- L'homme au cheveux teint à la carotte à dit quoi ? Répondit-elle en riant.

Elle prit un flacon remplit d'un liquide rose et le versa dans le tuyau que lui avait montré Lavi. Ce-dernier sourit fier de sa trouvaille et y vida deux autres fioles respectivement verte et bleu. Les deux amis se regardèrent et sourirent avant de repartir comme ils étaient venu. La suite du programme concernait Allen et Lenalee. Ces-derniers parlaient tranquillement dans un couloir. Cachés derrière un mur perpendiculaire à leurs cibles, les deux amis réconciliés étaient sur le pieds de guerre.

- Ils ont voulus te forcer à sortir avec Kanda et plus si pas affinité, donc là je vais être carrément cruel.

- Bookboy tu me fais peur, chuchota Sierra pas très rassurée.

- Tu te souviens du plan ? Demanda l'apprenti bookman un sourire de démon sur le visage.

- Oui mais là... c'est offrir la mort à Allen sur un plateau.

- M'en fiche, fallait pas faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Tu as l'appareil photo ?

- Oui... je suis prête vas-y, répondit-elle en tenant l'appareil devant elle.

Aussitôt le roux partit à la rencontre des deux exorcistes. Son but était des plus simple. Les rapprocher assez pour que Sierra puisse prendre une photo qui rendrait un grand frère souffrant d'un «_ sister complex _» reconnu complètement fou. Ce qu'il réussit avec brio. Il passa près des deux amis en feintant une crise de mauvaise humeur aiguë et poussa Allen contre la jeune demoiselle. Le garçon tomba dans les bras de Lenalee la tête la première dans sa poitrine et ce fut avec un sourire de vainqueur que Lavi repartit en pestant contre le monde. Lorsqu'il revint près de Sierra elle lui montra le fameux cliché. On y voyait clairement une Lenalee plus que gênée et un Allen complètement étouffé.

- Parfait ! S'écria le roux des étoiles plein les yeux. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire parvenir ceci à Komui.

- Si il ne dort pas ça devrait être plutôt facile, fit remarquer la brune.

- Oui mais il faudrait un parfait timing... Dis moi Sissi, tes flammes tu les maîtrise vraiment bien ?

**o0o**

Le kendoka s'entraînait depuis maintenant une demie heure et la jeune exorciste ne tenait plus debout. Elle décida de s'asseoir à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement et choisi un coin stratégique d'où elle pouvait voir le japonnais sans être vu. Tout en l'observant Sierra tremblait à l'idée d'être un jour ce mannequin que Kanda prenait un malin plaisir à lacérer à l'aide de Mugen. Lorsque l'exorciste rangea ses affaires et prit la direction des douches la brune créa une boule de feu qu'elle fit léviter devant elle.

- Rejoins le ! Murmura t-elle avant de se relever à son tour.

Aussitôt la sphère s'enfuit laissant derrière elle une trainée d'étincelles. L'exorciste ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Bookboy.

Ce petit jeu commençai vraiment à lui plaire. L'exorciste n'avait pas exagérer en parlant de « plus belle après midi du monde ». Si leur plan fonctionnait bien la chute risquait d'être sensationnelle et la brune en riait d'avance. Son ventre lui faisait bien moins mal depuis qu'elle lui avait reparlé. Au final la diplomatie... Lenalee n'avait pas que de mauvaises idées. Pendant un court instant Sierra eut de la peine pour ses pauvres victimes qui n'avaient souhaités que lui venir en aide. Mais ce sentiment de culpabilité repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'elle pensa à son humiliation dans le réfectoire. Et puis une petite plaisanterie montée avec Lavi ne pouvait que la distraire.

**o0o**

Komui se prélassait dans son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Devant sa porte laissée entrouverte un jeune homme attendait un signe. Ce signal qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan à exécution. Il leurs en voulait tellement. À ces trois exorcistes. Il se demandait comment de telles idées avait put germer dans leurs esprits d'adolescents attardés. Il avait déjà du mal à se contrôler alors si en plus ils lui balançaient une telle image à la figure ! Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il ne voyait qu'eux. Kanda et Sissi main dans la main. Il savait pourtant que c'était une astuce stupide mise en place dans l'unique but de les faire se rabibocher. Venant de Lenalee il aurait put y prévoir. Pourtant. Lavi se serra le ventre avant de plisser les yeux. Il était l'héritier direct des Bookmen, un être à part, un homme sans cœur alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces trois jours passés sans lui sourire lui avaient-ils fait si mal ? Il fut rapidement sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une sphère incandescente parvint devant lui.

- Bien reçu, murmura t-il avant que la boule ne disparaisse.

Il fit du cliché des deux amants un avion en papier et, avec une dextérité innée, le lança à travers la pièce. L'avion traversa le bureau et atterrit en douceur devant le Grand intendant. Le bookman junior eut juste le temps de quitter le couloir. Komui débarqua en trombe en hurlant « Au traître ! Infâme monstre ! Komulin ! » et disparut dans l'escalier. Il ne se passa pas dix secondes avant qu'un hurlement ne retentisse. Lavi accouru et se pencha à la rambarde pour voir ce qui se passait à l'étage inférieur. Lenalee était prisonnière des bras de son frère tandis qu'Allen tentait désespérément d'échapper à un robot de cinquième génération. Le roux sourit avant de commencer le décompte.

- Trois... deux... un ! S'écria t-il.

Au même moment un second hurlement retentit suivit d'un rire nerveux. Le jeune homme se calma de suite. Ce rire lui avait tellement manqué. Il se pencha un peu plus et put voir l'exorciste de trois ans son cadet être rejoint par un kendoka en serviette de bain. Le japonnais était sortit en hurlant des douches et avait été coursé par Komulin en même temps qu'Allen. Plus que cette vision burlesque c'était le physique peu flatteur de Kanda qui poussa Lavi à l'hilarité.

- Alors ? Pas mal hein ? S'exclama t-on derrière lui. J'étais septique au début mais au final c'est vraiment divertissant.

- Ça lui va bien les cheveux rose, poursuivit le roux sans se retourner.

- Attends tu n'a pas tout vu ! Rit la brune en venant profiter du spectacle. Se ne sont pas seulement ses cheveux qui sont rose mais bien tout les poils de son corps ! Il a aussi les yeux vert fluo ! En revanche pour la fiole bleu, commença t-elle avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Regardes au bas de son dos !

Le jeune homme se pencha de nouveau et suivit Kanda du regard. Le pauvre exorciste avait une queue de chat bleue qui avait poussé au bas de son dos. Il avait du essayer de le cacher mais elle était bien trop grande et dépassait de sa serviette. Le roux explosa de rire face à cette vision pittoresque de son camarade.

- J'ai eu du mal à monter jusqu'ici tellement je rigolais.

- Et tu ne rigoles pas discrètement, se moqua l'apprenti bookman.

- Doucement ou bien je te dénonce.

- Tu es aussi coupable que moi je te signale, soupira Lavi.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve Bookboy, répondit Sierra en lui tirant la langue. Dis... tu me pardonnes maintenant ? Demanda t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Lavi la regarda de haut en bas avant de soupirer. Lui même ne savait plus vraiment si il lui en voulait ou pas. Et pourquoi ? Pour l'avoir eut par surprise, non. Pour le baiser, non plus. Pour ces trois jours monotones sans entendre son rire et ses blagues... peut-être après tout. Ce qui était certain c'est que descendant des Bookmen ou non il commençait à basculer. Il posa une main sur son œil valide et pria pour que son maître ne vienne jamais à se rendre compte de se changement. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sierra il lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa inquiète avant d'être accueillie par un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Sissi, murmura t-il avant de rapporter son attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à l'étage inférieur. Tu l'a très bien fait toute seule, regarde.

La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés et observa à son tour. Les deux exorcistes faisaient encore des tours dans tout l'étage pour échapper au robot devenu fou tandis que Lenalee se débattait vainement dans les bras de son frère pour venir en aide à ses amis. Elle soupira.

- Dans le fond ils voulaient simplement m'aider.

- Tu vas me faire croire que Yû s'était proposé ? Souffla Lavi.

- Si je te disais oui tu aurais l'air bien con Bookboy, s'amusa Sierra.

- Il se mit à rire et fut rapidement suivit par l'exorciste soulagée.

- On reste amis ? Murmura t-il en souriant.

- Collègues tu veux dire, se moqua Sierra avant de se rattraper face à l'expression dépitée du jeune homme. Amis ! Reprit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Amis, conclut-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce sentiment naissant il ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-ce normal, après tout elle lui avait sauvé la vie quelques jours avant. Ou bien devenait-il fou. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres filles. Au château du baron Krory par exemple, cette akuma ; Eliade, il l'aurait bien dévoré tellement elle était belle. Lenalee aussi, si il n'était pas tant ami avec Allen il lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois c'était tellement différent. Il voulait simplement l'avoir auprès de lui, l'avoir pour lui... rien que pour lui. Et personne ni même Yû ou le panda ne pourrait la lui enlever.

_ J'ai de la peine pour Allen tout de même. Komui était dans un tel état de fureur que je n'ose toujours pas l'approcher. Au final, Lenalee a réussit à se libérer de son emprise et a détruit Komulin V. Lorsque la menace fut passé toute l'attention s'est retournée sur Yunyun. Le pauvre il avait vraiment une tête... Enfin c'était franchement drôle. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il nous a vu arriver avec Bookboy je crois qu'il a compris que c'était de notre faute si il avait été peinturluré de la sorte. Il faut dire que nous étions vraiment pliés en deux. Avec Bookboy à mes côtés je me sens vraiment mieux. Ces moments de franche rigolade me manquaient tellement. C'est bizarre non ? Dit moi grand frère, là où tu es maintenant, tu ris encore comme avant ?_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Et bien voila ^^" Bon euh... Désolée désolée désolée xD Mais je voulais trop faire un gros truc pour Kanda, bah oui parce que dans ma fiction il n'apparaît pas trop trop souvent U.U En plus je l'ai trop dans ma tête... cette image du kendoka courant pour échapper à Komulin, les cheveux rose, une queue de chat et une serviette de bain pour accessoires xD Bon bah voila U.U Donc Lavi et Sierra ne sortent pas ensemble (Et PAF! dans les dents Linlin Chan-chan Yark!) Disons que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça xD M'enfin je dois être tordue je pense U.U

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**_  
><em>


	9. La méfiance du grandpère

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ WAOUH ! Chapitre 8 ! Suis-je donc la seule à être étonnée d'aller si loin xD Je me répète mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à ce stade dans une fanfiction. C'est bête à dire mais j'en suis fière ^^ Bon alors pour ce chapitre, il ne devait pas être là mais si je le zappais l'histoire allait trop vite xD Donc le voila. Oh il n'est pas inintéressant pour autant faite pas cette tête èoé Disons simplement que le prochain sera riche ^^ Voyez comme Yû peut être susceptible. Tout ça pour une queue et quelques poils rose U.U Pitoyable il me déçoit #SBAFF# Non en fait à une fête costumée j'ai vu une avatar xD D'où l'idée T.T Je cherche pas bien loin... poor me ! Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan et GGL-HY (Yaoiste engagée qui prends le temps de me lire, arigato ^^). Je me répètes mais vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong> _La méfiance du grand-père_

Un cri aiguë retentit dans la citadelle rapidement suivit par des éclats de rire. La section scientifique s'était réunie pour aider les trois exorcistes et plus particulièrement Kanda victime malgré lui des inventions de Komui. Revers avait déniché un antidote pour la queue de chat et les cheveux mais après une nuit entière à plancher sur tout un tas de calculs savants il avait été au regret d'annoncer au kendoka que ses yeux redeviendraient normaux avec le temps. Le japonnais avait donc gardé ses yeux fluorescent en jurant de tuer les deux idiots qui l'avaient mis dans cet état. Car oui les deux amis réconciliés avaient été découverts. Ils n'avaient pas cachés leurs amusement face aux évènements et n'importe qui aurait deviné qu'ils étaient derrière la mauvaise blague juste en les voyant. C'est ainsi que Sierra se retrouva avec la peau bleue.

- Ça ne part pas ! S'emporta t-elle en frottant de plus belle. Eh dis ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui ait tout pris ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien toi ?

- Parce que moi j'ai l'habitude... je cours vite, reprit Lavi en voyant le regard suspect de son amie. À force de fréquenter Yû j'ai développé un réflexe particulier.

- T'as seulement détallé comme un lapin.

- Bah c'est ce que je te dis, réflexe, répondit le roux en souriant.

La jeune femme soupira avant de reposer l'éponge qu'elle tenait pour se regarder dans le miroir. La salle d'eau commune était assez spacieuse. Un mur entier était recouvert de miroir qui surplombaient une ligne de lavabo. Des bancs et des vestiaires se trouvaient à l'opposé tandis que les douches étaient derrière un pan de mur à l'abri des regards. Malgré ses efforts acharnés pour retrouver une couleur normale, Sierra n'avait réussit qu'à devenir rouge là où elle avait trop frotté. Elle vit le bookman junior sourire dans le miroir et se retourna. Le roux était appuyé contre l'arcade de la porte les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu te rends comptes que je suis comme ça par ta faute, c'est ça qui te fais rire ? Demanda la brune en faisant la moue. Pitié dis moi que Revers a un antidote.

- Si il en a un je ne pense pas qu'il te le donne tout de suite. Après ce que tu as fait à Yû...

- Ce que j'ai fait ! S'exclama t-elle en insistant sur le ''je''. Mais t'es aussi responsable que moi !

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas bleu, répondit-il en riant.

- Je vais te tuer, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

La jeune femme ne put rester sérieuse plus longtemps elle éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers le miroir. Bleue. Elle était totalement bleue. Elle pointa son reflet du doigt en regardant Lavi. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait supposé qu'elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne passa la porte de ses lèvres. Elle finit simplement par rabaisser son bras en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait se faire une raison, elle resterait bleue pendant un bon moment avant qu'un scientifique n'accepte de l'aider. Elle soupira et commença à retirer sa chemise.

- Attends tu fais quoi là ?

- Je vais prendre une douche et si je suis encore bleue après j'irai trouver Lenalee. Expliqua t-elle en jetant négligemment son haut sur un banc plus loin. Elle pourra peut-être convaincre son frère ou Revers de me créer un antidote.

- Tu vas encore te laver ? Tu n'avais pas dis en sortant pour la quatrième fois des douches que ''ça ne partait pas à l'eau'' ? Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est Komui lui même qui a inventé ce super colorant que Yû t'as lancé en pleine figure ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à la vie Bookboy ? Demanda la brune blasée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer là maintenant.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, se moqua t-il en tournant la tête.

- Ne me tentes pas trop ou je vais vraiment m'énerver, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu vois, tu ne penses même plus à tes problèmes corporels, comme quoi ce n'est pas si grave que ça, conclut le roux en offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Mais ! Souffla t-elle en dévisageant le lapin qui se trouvait désormais face à elle. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une espèce de...

- Lavi !

Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent surpris. Lorsqu'il vit son aïeul au bout du couloir le sourire de Lavi disparut pour laisser la gêne tirer ses traits. La brune ne gardant pas de très bons souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec l'archiviste n'osait plus bouger. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'appréciait que très modérément et ce n'était pas elle qui allait le contredire surtout dans l'état où elle était. Il y avait fort à parier que le panda ne comprendrait pas facilement que son élève ne faisait que soutenir une amie à moitié nue après que cette-dernière se soit transformée en monstre bleu. Bookman fit signe à son apprenti de le suivre et après un bref clin d'œil à Sierra le roux disparu à la suite de son grand-père. L'exorciste resta un instant sur le pas de la porte avant de retourner se frotter de plus belle. Après avoir passé une demi heure sous l'eau sans aucun résultat elle sortit de la douche et se rhabilla sans oser tourner la tête vers les miroirs. Une fois prête la jeune femme soupira avant de repartir. Il était près de quatorze heures. Soit Lenalee était en ville ce qui serait étonnant étant donné qu'elles y allaient toujours ensemble. Soit elle était avec les scientifiques et son frère à préparer le café. Sierra pencha pour la deuxième option, la plus plausible à son humble avis. Elle se retrouva donc plusieurs étages plus bas dans la section scientifique. Les nombreux gloussements qu'elle faisait naître chez le petit personnel lui importait peu. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver une couleur normale pour narguer Kanda qui lui, avait toujours ses yeux de vipère. L'exorciste sauta littéralement sur la chinoise lorsqu'elle l'aperçut de loin.

- Lenalee aide moi ! Hurla t-elle sans la lâcher.

- Sierra c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu es toute bleue ? S'inquiéta Lenalee en reculant.

- Yunyun m'a lancé une invention de ton frère au visage et voilà le résultat ! Je t'en supplie fais quelque chose ! L'implora t-elle en se jetant à ses pieds.

- Mais c'est que... enfin c'est à mon frère qu'il faut demander, bafouilla la jeune femme qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur la santé mentale de son amie.

- Si vous n'aviez pas fait tout ce remue ménage hier Kanda ne se serait pas énervé, soupira t-on.

Sierra tourna la tête et fusilla Revers du regard. Le scientifique était assis devant un bureau enseveli sous une montagne de papier. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux laissaient deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit sans dormir... voire même la semaine sans se reposer.

- Avec votre saleté de blague Komui a ressortit son horreur. Et qui a du tout nettoyer après hein ? Demanda t-il en grimaçant.

- Nous ! Hurla t-on à travers la pièce.

Lenalee gloussa. Les scientifiques avaient vraiment un boulot mal payé pour tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient. Toutes les folies du Grand intendant leurs retombaient dessus. Mais en y réfléchissant...

- C'est ici que Bookboy a trouvé les fioles qui ont fait pousser une queue à Yunyun et tout le reste. C'est donc en partie de votre faute ! Répliqua Sierra sans être attrister par le sort de la section.

- Et tu penses vraiment que c'est en disant ça que l'on va t'aider... commença Tap.

- Je vous en supplie ! Hurla la brune en se jetant à ses pieds. Je veux pas rester bleue toute ma vie ! C'est une belle couleur mais pas sur moi !

- On peut faire quelque chose pour elle non ? Demanda Johnny d'une petite voix. Chef ?

Revers se mordit la lèvre inférieur vraisemblablement sur le point de craquer. Sierra sentant sa libération proche fit trembler ses lèvres et insista des sanglots dans la voix. Le chef de la section scientifique ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il poussa un soupir et partit dans une pièce adjacente. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un flacon au contenu inconnus dans la main.

- Tiens avale ça, soupira t-il en souriant malgré lui. Ce soir tu devrais être redevenue normale.

- Merci ! S'écria la brune en buvant la totalité de la fiole à une vitesse grand V. Fini le bleu ! Je vous aime !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous étouffer non plus, firent remarquer Revers et Johnny après avoir été enlacés par Sierra.

- Ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais maintenant je dois retrouver Yunyun !

- Hein ? S'étonna Lenalee.

- Non ! Hurlèrent les scientifiques. Si tu te montre avec ton apparence habituelle il va savoir que l'on t'a aidé et nous allons tous mourir. Il dois partit en mission dans l'après-midi. Fait la morte en attendant ! S'il te plaît !

- C'est bien parce que vous m'avez aidés, s'amusa la jeune femme. Quand je pense que je me suis toute brulée en me frottant comme une folle alors qu'il me suffisait de venir ici pour avoir un anti... J'ai un doute. Bookboy était au courant que vous disposiez d'antidotes ?

- Lavi ? S'étonna Johnny. Oui il le sait très bien. Il nous a vu ranger les inventions de Komui l'année où il est arrivé ici. On lui a expliqué que l'on faisait des antidotes de temps en temps. Il sait aussi où nous les rangeons.

- Je vais vraiment le tuer !

- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ce matin ? Demanda Lenalee en voyant la rage de son amie refaire surface. Il est où ?

- Si mais... commença t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Bookman est venu le chercher tout à l'heure. Il me fait vraiment flipper. Cet ancien arrive toujours quand on ne l'attends pas.

- Laisse moi deviner tu sortais de la douche c'est ça ? Se moqua la chinoise.

- Non j'y allais... en fait je parlais à Bookboy mais j'étais prête à y aller, finit-elle par avouer.

- Attends t'étais en sous-vêtement avec Lavi dans les douches communes ? S'exclama Lenalee en ouvrant de grand yeux.

- Non ! J'avais un pantalon, se justifia t-elle. Et pourquoi vous ne travaillez plus vous hein ! S'écria t-elle en remarquant que les scientifiques tendaient l'oreille. Quoiqu'il en soit Bookman était encore là quand il ne fallait pas.

- C'est vrai que depuis l'attaque du maréchal il est assez suspicieux, murmura Lenalee en regardant le sol.

- Tu sais quelque chose. Avoue ! Dit simplement Sierra en la regardant.

- Non je ne sais rien ! Il n'y a rien à savoir d'ailleurs ! S'emporta la chinoise paniquée. Tiens tu as entendu mon frère veut du café je dois y aller !

- Reste là ! S'exclama la brune en la retenant par le col de son uniforme.

Après avoir remercier les scientifiques les deux amies sortirent du laboratoire et remontèrent en direction de la cantine. L'heure du goûter arrivait et Sierra mourrait de faim. Sur le chemin elle harcela Lenalee jusqu'à ce que la pauvre exorciste ne craque et lui expose les doutes de l'archiviste.

- Il pense vraiment que je suis liée aux Noé ? S'étonna Sierra en ouvrant de grand yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a dit de me garder à l'œil. Qu'il s'inquiète pour son élève je veux bien mais... je ne suis pas...

- Je le sais très bien, fit remarquer la chinoise en remerciant Jeryy qui lui tendait une part de gâteau. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter.

Les deux amies s'assirent face à face et continuèrent leur discussion en partant sur la mauvaise blague du duo. Lenalee n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Sierra. Au contraire elle était contente qu'elle reparle à Lavi. La brune acquiesçai sans vraiment écouter. Toutes ses pensées était tournées vers Bookman. Car quoi qu'elle en dise le vieux était plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Lenalee l'a croyait peut-être pure et innocente mais Sierra n'en restait pas moins la sœur d'un tueur. Le simple fait de penser à son frère lui fit froncer les sourcils et ce fut d'un geste machinal qu'elle serra son pendentif dans sa main.

- Sierra tu ne m'écoutes pas, soupira la chinoise.

- Si, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ta main. Tu as le regard vide et tu es ailleurs. Dis moi tout, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien du tout tu te fait des idées ! S'écria l'exorciste en lâchant prise. Je ne touche rien, je te regarde et je t'écoute. Tu parlais du Komulin que tu t'étais amusé à détruire hier.

- Oui j'en parlais c'est vrai... il y a cinq bonnes minutes, s'amusa Lenalee. Si tu t'inquiète pour ce qu'à dis Bookman saches que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il fait son travail après tout.

- Il note. Oui ça je ne le sais que trop bien, murmura Sierra en baissant les yeux.

Alors que Lenalee ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre un appel la ramena à l'ordre. Allen arrivait en courant. Une fois parvenu près de leur table il fit savoir aux deux amies qu'elles étaient convoquées, de même que lui, dans le bureau de Komui pour une mission spéciale. Krory et Lavi étaient eux aussi de la partie cependant le jeune homme ne les avait pas encore trouvé. Il prit un morceau du gâteau de Lenalee avant de repartir à la recherche du baron. La chinoise se tourna alors vers Sierra et ricana.

- Krory est certainement en train de déambuler dans les couloirs. Ou alors il dort mais à cette heure je ne pense pas. Pour Lavi... il est avec Bookman c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-elle à la brune.

- Si il y est encore. Soupira cette-dernière. Le vieux est venu le chercher vers treize heures. Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi je ne tiendrai pas quatre heures avec cet archiviste de malheur.

- Ça c'est de l'amour, se moqua Lenalee en esquissant un sourire. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire attention à Bookman. Il prends soin de son apprenti c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, murmura Sierra.

**o0o**

Bookman avait entrainé son élève dans leur chambre commune sans dire un mot. Bien qu'il soit habitué aux silences de son grand-père Lavi se sentait de plus en plus mal enfermé dans cette petite pièce. Il avait prit le livre que son maître lui avait donné et s'était allongé sur son lit pour le déchiffrer. Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles la tension était presque palpable, l'archiviste se décida à parler.

- À quoi joues-tu exactement ?

- À rien, je dois t'avouer que je préfèrerai m'amuser plutôt que de lire ce ramassis d'horreur mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, souffla le roux.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Lavi, continua Bookman sans lâcher son apprenti des yeux.

Le bookman junior soupira avant de laisser tomber son livre sur le matelas. Bookman attendit une réponse mais ne la voyant pas venir il reprit la parole, las de se répéter.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un futur Bookman ?

- Je pense que non...

- Alors tu dois savoir que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à ceux que tu côtoies ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me fasse accepter si je ne parle à personne ? C'est Yû qui aurait du prendre ma place, conclut-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

- Parler n'est pas un problème en soit. Je te le redemande pour la dernière fois, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Grand-père je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux...

- Avec cette fille, acheva l'archiviste d'une voix qui se voulait dure.

Lavi s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda son grand-père dans les yeux. Il ne jouait pas, loin de là. Il aurait pourtant aimé. Jouer avec sa Sissi et pouvoir s'arrêter dès qu'il le voulait mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Le regard insistant de son ainé le mit mal à l'aise. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de devoir faire face à un cœur naissant il fallait en plus que son aïeul impose son veto.

- Les archivistes n'ont pas besoin de cœur Lavi je pensais que tu le savais, reprit le panda comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés.

- Je le sais, siffla le roux. Tu me le répètes tout les jours.

- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de bien rentrer. Si je te disais ''nous quittons l'Ordre maintenant'' en serais-tu capable ?

- Oui, murmura Lavi en détournant le regard.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain, soupira Bookman. Fais attention avec elle, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu ne la connais pas, s'emporta le roux sans trop réfléchir. Je sais ce que tu penses d'elle mais tu te trompes, vraiment.

- Je ne me suis pas occupé de toi pendant douze ans pour au final t'entendre dire ce genre de chose Lavi, soupira t-il. Méfie toi ! Observe mais ne t'implique pas !

- C'est ce que je fais alors ne...

- Abruti ! S'écria Bookman en frappant son disciple d'un revers de main avant de reprendre l'air grave. Ne dis pas que tu ne t'impliques pas, écoutes toi parler ! Tu es avant tout un bookman, le jour viendra où nous quitterons la Congrégation et je ne veux pas avoir à te trainer par les pieds parce que tu aura appris à vivre avec ce fameux cœur inutile. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Lavi.

- Oui... je suis désolé panda...

Un nouveau coup sur la tête. Le fameux panda soupira avant de tendre des livres à son disciple.

- Continues de te faire apprécier mais ne vas pas trop loin ou bien nous partirons prématurément, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Rends toi utile et vas rendre ces livres à la bibliothèque tu veux, d'ailleurs j'en ai mis de côté qu'il faudrait que tu médites.

Le roux se frotta la tête et attrapa les manuscrits sans grande motivation. Il se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il posa la main sur la poignée avant d'être rappelé par son maître.

- Hum ? Fit-il pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je ne plaisante pas, pour l'exorciste, méfie toi.

Le roux soupira avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il savait parfaitement que le panda avait raison. Mais quel genre d'être humain pouvait jouer à ce point la comédie sans éprouver un jour le moindre attachement ? La réponse était évidente pourtant Lavi ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Un bookman. Un bookman était ce genre d'être sans cœur qui considérait ses semblables comme de l'encre sur un cahier. Et c'était aussi ce qu'il était. L'héritier direct des bookmen. En tant que tel il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir quoi que se soit pour d'autres humains. Le roux passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se ficher du monde et de ses habitants ? Il y arrivait si bien auparavant. Lui qui avait vécu douze ans avec Bookman, il connaissait le monde et ses insectes qu'étaient les hommes. Il savait pertinemment que l'être humain était irrécupérable. Un nuisible qui répétait perpétuellement les même erreurs. Catastrophes, guerres en tout genre, génocides. Toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vu de part le monde lui avait suffit à détester le genre humain. Il le savait alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

La bibliothèque était presque vide comme à son habitude. Lavi souffla un grand coup avant de poser les livres à l'accueil. Sur un chariot non loin de là était entreposé un tas de bouquins plus anciens les uns que les autres. L'apprenti bookman sut qu'ils étaient pour lui lorsqu'il vit le petit message écrit à l'encre sur un papier posé en évidence. « Travaille moi ça pour demain ». Ce fut avec la plus grande joie que le roux attrapa les manuscrits pour aller s'isoler dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Sa deuxième chambre comme il aimait l'appelé était un recoin près d'une fenêtre, situé à l'abri des regards entre deux étagères remplies de livres inintéressant pour le commun des mortels. Il y avait disposé de nombreux cousins de telle sorte que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait un peu trop il pouvait se reposer. Pratique et confortable. Il s'installa comme à son habitude et posa le premier document sur ses genoux. Le roux ricana en voyant la première page. Encore des hommes sans noms qui restaient gravés dans l'histoire. Des insectes qui ne trouvaient une véritable utilité qu'après leurs morts. De l'encre.

L'apprenti bookman se plongea avec réticence dans sa lecture. Dans ces moments là son regard devenait aussi vide que celui de Kanda. La concentration mêlée quelque fois au dégoût rendait son visage habituellement si jovial plus froid et dénué de tout sentiment. Une mise au point avec son grand-père et de nouveaux livres suffisaient à faire ressortir l'archiviste qui était en lui. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque grincer lorsqu'on pénétra dans l'antre poussiéreuse. De même, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas qui résonnaient brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Tout comme il ne remarqua pas l'exorciste qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui. Cette-dernière se rapprocha à pas de loup et se pencha pour voir ce que lisait le jeune homme.

- Autant de morts ? Je suis contente de ne pas vivre près d'un volcan, s'étonna t-elle à voix haute.

Lavi sursauta et se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Sierra. La jeune femme rougit et se redressa avec hâte. Le garçon encore sous le coup de la surprise la regardait sans la gratifier de son habituel sourire. Quand elle le remarqua la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plissa les yeux avant de s'excuser. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses esprits le roux ricana.

- Ne t'excuses pas idiote tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai juste été surpris. Tu ne viens pas souvent ici... en tout cas je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- Parce que moi je ne lis pas des horreurs. J'en vois bien assez lorsque je sors en ville, non, je préfère un bon POE. Reprit-elle en retrouvant une couleur normal.

- Tu lis ce genre de contes et tu oses qualifier mon travail d'horreur ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- À parce que tu travaillais là ?

Le sourire moqueur de l'exorciste rendit sa joie habituelle au bookman junior. Il lui tendit la main et la tira vers lui lorsqu'elle l'attrapa. La jeune femme tomba la tête la première dans un coussin. Lorsqu'elle se redressa se fut pour retrouver un Lavi en proie à une crise de rire. Sierra ouvrit la bouche pour riposter avant de comprendre la raison de l'hilarité soudaine de son ami. La potion de Revers n'avait pas encore totalement fait effet. Sa chemise s'était relevée lorsqu'elle était tombée et son ventre était toujours bleu. Sa première réaction fut de rire avec le bookman jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa trahison. La brune assena alors un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre du roux. Ce dernier arrêta de rire pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Mais t'es folle ! Pourquoi tu me frappes cette fois !

- Tu le savais ! Je te l'ai demandé et tu m'as dis qu'ils n'avaient rien ! Tu savais que les scientifiques avaient un antidote pour ma peau bleue ! Ils me l'ont dit ! Pourquoi tu m'a laissé me frotter à en attraper des brûlures, idiot !

- Déjà je n'ai pas dis qu'ils n'avaient rien, j'ai dis que je ne savais pas, soupira le garçon en se tenant le ventre.

Sierra ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer pour ensuite la rouvrir. Il osait. Elle attrapa un coussin et commença à le frapper avec. Contre toute attente Lavi se mit à rire. Il parvint à s'emparer de l'arme provisoire de la brune et la maintint de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait plus le frapper.

- Ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais si tu es venue uniquement pour m'attaquer ce n'était pas la peine. Tu veux encore que le panda me tombe dessus. Ironisa le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait te parler ? Demanda Sierra l'air grave. Si il a encore râlé à cause de moi je suis vraiment...

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? La coupa le roux en souriant, évitant par la même occasion la question de l'exorciste.

- Komui nous attends dans son bureau. Apparemment nous partons en mission et vu le nombre que nous sommes il ne nous offre pas des vacances.

- Du moment que je peux échapper aux catastrophes naturelle du XVIII° je veux bien aller n'importe où, reprit Lavi en se relevant.

- Alors c'était ça que tu lisais, réalisa Sierra.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris en lisant dans mon dos, l'éruption du Laki en 1783 qui a fait plus de... Commença l'apprenti bookman dans un élan soudain de connaissance, tendant sa main à l'exorciste pour l'aider à se relever.

- Désolée de ne pas être aussi renseignée que toi sur le sujet Bookboy, conclut-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ce fut en riant que les deux exorcistes quittèrent la bibliothèque en direction du bureau de Komui. Plus il la regardait et moins le bookman junior parvenait à la croire nuisible. Non il en était certain, Sierra était une exorciste à part entière. Aussi attachante que Lenalee mais avec ce quelque chose en plus qui la rendait si intéressante. Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser Bookman, il ne la laisserai pas tomber si facilement.

_ J'ai vraiment peur pour la mission. Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Bookboy et moi... ça fait beaucoup pour une simple mission. Komui nous envoie en enfer c'est certain. Mon ventre est toujours bleu et je m'inquiète. Si je ne retrouve pas ma couleur d'ici demain je tue Yunyun et Bookboy... pour de bon. Enfin, quelle quelle soit j'espère que notre mission se passera sans problème. Si nous devons encore ramener un éléphant à la Congrégation se sera sans moi, j'ai déjà donné !_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Et un nouveau chapitre posté ! Un ! xD Bon donc le prochain c'est la mission... vous le devinez je suppose, bah oui notre cher Cross ;) Le problème c'est que tout ne vas pas se passer comme prévu U.U Bah oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle #SBAFF# J'ai toujours peur d'être OOC mais je pense que je vais arrêter de stresser tout le temps ça m'épuise xD Le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Normalement je le posterais... Le 23 ^^" Oui parce que désolée mais j'ai BAC d'économie le 22 et de maths le 21 T.T et ce sont THE matière que je dois réussir, donc stop l'écriture pendant ce laps de temps ^^ après c'est bon =D Une tite review fait toujours plaisir ^^

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**_  
><em>


	10. Clochette et ruban violet

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Le chapitre 9 est enfin là (OMG le prochain c'est le dixième X.X ... et oui je sais compter aussi xD comme Franklin ! -sors-) Donc chose promise chose due je poste le 23 juin soit la veille de mon oral d'espagnol... d'ailleurs si je réussi cet oral je vous poste la suite samedi direct comme ça ! #SBAFF# Non c'est une blague, la suite arrive dans la semaine xD Oui parce que ce chapitre est long, j'ai du le couper pour mon plus grand malheur. En fait il y a un paquet d'infos sur l'enfance de Sierra, d'abord dans son rêve puis avec l'arrivée d'un Noé. Du coup en le coupant je floute un peu T_T donc je mettrais (si possible) la suite rapidement pour donner toutes les infos qu'il fallait en même temps ^^ Beaucoup de narration dans ce chapitre (je viens de m'en rendre compte ^^" mais bon hein, je me rattrapes dans le prochain promis =D) Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

**/!\ la fiction change de titre, "Sierra.M" devient "Under the snow" Vous comprendrez le rapport au fil de l'histoire ^^ /!\  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient 8D #SBAFF# Bon d'accord je suis seulement la proprio d'un lapin roux #SBAFF# OK ! Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan, GGL-HY, Angelus Nami et Aria Emery. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong> _Clochette et ruban violet  
><em>

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort encore et se laissa tomber sur le sol en hurlant. Les larmes qu'elle avait tenté en vain de retenir coulèrent le long de ses joues pour finir leur chemin sur le sol enneigé. Devant elle, la fillette riait aux éclats, amusée de voir à quel point elle était supérieure à son ennemie. Tranquillement assise sur son parapluie, l'enfant aux yeux jaunes se lécha les lèvres. C'était si plaisant de la voir se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

«_Voyons Princesse, _rajouta t-elle en direction de la jeune femme en pleure. _C'est si douloureux que ça ? Je croyais pourtant que tu les aimais tes parents._»

La brune se recroquevilla sur elle même et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

«_Tais... arrêtes !_ Hurla t-elle en baissant la tête. _Arrêtes ça Road !_»

La Noé ricana de plus belle et rejoua à nouveau son film favori. L'exorciste se retrouva seule dans la neige. Elle crut pendant un instant que la mauvaise blague était finis mais pour son plus grand malheur l'histoire recommença. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux clos et les oreilles bouchées rien n'y faisait. Elle connaissait cette scène par cœur. Devant elle plusieurs akumas de niveau 1, des villageois paniqués qui fuyaient dans tout les sens et, au milieu de la foule, une petite fille. Une simple enfant de six ans. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Des yeux d'un bleu profond qui pétillaient de peur. Une robe de nuit légère qui laissait ses bras et ses jambes nus dans la fraîcheur d'un soir d'hiver... elle. Des parents aimants qui avaient tout fait pour la protéger. À cette idée la brune se laissa aller et se fut un torrent de larmes qui déferla sur son visage. Les démons s'approchaient et elle ne bougeait pas, trop effrayée ou trop jeune pour comprendre, quelle importance. Elle revit ses parents qui, la voyant menacée, s'étaient précipités entre elle et le démon. Ces missiles fait de sang qui les avaient touchés de plein fouet. Ces étoiles qu'elle aimait tant regarder dans le ciel et qui avait réduit sa famille en poussière.

«_Arrêtes !_ Hurla t-elle à nouveau en osant enfin regarder Road dans les yeux. _Je ne veux plus voir ça !_»

La Noé applaudit en riant, ce rire cristallin qui faisait trembler l'exorciste.

«_Mais Sierra se sont tes souvenirs. Je n'y suis pour rien. Mais je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, _reprit-elle après une courte pause. _Alors je veux bien t'aider._»

Aussitôt le décor s'effaça et la Noé disparut. Sierra se releva en tremblant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tristement en voyant de nouveau de la neige tomber du ciel. La neige. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses souvenirs soient recouverts de cette douce poudre blanche. La mort de ses parents. La révélation de son frère. Son départ. Encore et toujours cette même poudreuse qui venait la narguer en lui retirant ce à quoi elle tenait le plus. La brune tendit les bras et fronça les sourcils au moment où des flocons de neige élurent domicile sur ses mains. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit avec hâte lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains chaudes lui tenir les siennes. Une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fit sourire. Sierra se mit à rire nerveusement alors que son ami la serrait contre lui.

«_Pourquoi tu restes toute seule ?_ Demanda Lavi en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'exorciste. _On te cherchait avec Lenalee. Suis moi._»

La symbiotique se tourna et marcha à la suite du roux sans lui lâcher la main. Des maisons apparaissaient autour d'eux et au bout d'un moment ce fut une ville entière qui se présenta à elle. Près d'une vielle maison, Lenalee les attendait en souriant. Elle sauta au coup de Sierra en la voyant.

«_Je me faisais du soucis, tu avais disparu idiote !_»

L'exorciste sourit tristement avant de rendre son étreinte à la chinoise.

«_Mais je suis là maintenant_, continua t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans les cheveux de son amie._ Oui avec vous._»

Au même moments des hurlements se firent entendre et les villageois déboulèrent d'une rue adjacente. Lavi et Lenalee activèrent leurs innocences en voyant deux démons sortirent d'une bâtisse. Sierra se figea sur place. Ces maisons ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Elle tourna la tête et hoqueta d'horreur en reconnaissant la villa de son enfance. Les akumas commencèrent à tirer dans sa direction et avant qu'elle n'ait put réagir, Lavi et Lenalee sautèrent devant elle pour faire bouclier de leur corps. La jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant ses amis se recouvrirent d'étoiles, empoisonnés par le virus des akumas. Ils devinrent poussières devant elle et alors que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux Sierra entendit de nouveau le rire cristallin de la Noé.

«_Alors ? Cette version te convient-elle mieux ? _Demanda t-elle en souriant._ Ils jouent particulièrement bien tu ne trouve pas ?_»

Le décor avait de nouveau disparu, il ne restait du manège de Road qu'une trainée de sable. Sierra passa sa main dans la poussière, seul reste de ses amis. Son regard d'abord emplis de larmes et vide de tout expression fut soudain l'hôte d'une flamme meurtrière.

«_La ferme !_ Cracha t-elle à l'adresse de la fillette.»

Cette-dernière plissa les yeux avant de ricaner.

«_Tu crois sincèrement que je vais t'écouter ? Reste __à ta place tu veux Princesse_.»

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la brune se releva en pestant contre la Noé.

«_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ Hurla t-elle alors que ses deux mains s'enflammaient.»

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix grave retentit dans le silence de la nuit.

«_Ne me vole pas ma Princesse Road_.»

Une simple phrase qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sierra resta de marbre, n'osant ni parler ni bouger. L'homme se rapprocha jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule, entourant la brune de ses bras. Son souffle était chaud, sa voix apaisante et malgré toutes ces années l'exorciste reconnue de suite cette odeur de cigarette qu'elle aimait tant. Ce doux parfum qui l'avait bercé durant son enfance. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle le long de ses joues tandis que Road riait devant elle.

«_Je ne veux pas la voler, juste la briser,_ s'exclama t-elle en souriant._ Pardonne moi Tyki._»

La brune hoqueta et tourna la tête. Il était enfin près d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé son frère. Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le front de son ainé. Ses horribles stigmates significatives de la famille des Noé. Sierra tomba à genoux devant lui avant de fondre en larmes.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux l'exorciste était en sueur dans son lit. Elle tourna la tête afin d'analyser les alentours avant de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Elle souffla et porta une main à son visage. Elle s'arrêta et contempla avec surprise ses doigts à nouveau mouillés. Elle avait pleuré en dormant. Ce songe était bien plus réaliste que les précédents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait et il semblait plus vrai chaque nuit. Sierra fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans son lit. Ses cauchemars tournaient constamment autour du même sujet. Elle voyait toujours ses parents, Lenalee, Lavi, son frère et cette saleté de Noé. La brune ramena ses jambes près d'elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses genoux. Les remords, ses mensonges, sa peur ou son chagrin d'enfant... il y avait tellement de causes possibles à ses nuits agitées. Elle resta un moment immobile profitant du silence de la nuit que seul les soupirs de Krory venaient perturber.

Ils avaient trouvés une auberge dans un petit village pour passer la nuit. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quittés le QG. Ils avaient été convoqués tout les cinq par Komui quelques jours auparavant. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Krory et Sierra étaient désignés volontaires pour partir à la recherche du maréchal Marian Cross. Allen avait feinté une crise cardiaque avant de partir en courant. Ce fut Komulin VI qui alla le chercher de force dans les réserves de la cantine. Le jeune exorciste avait donc été contraint d'accepter la mission sans grande conviction. Le Grand intendant avait exposé les faits sans chercher à cacher son inquiétude face à la conclusion de la mission. « _Je dois avouer qu'étant introuvable je préférerai le savoir mort que de devoir vous envoyer traverser le monde pour le protéger -surtout en sachant qu'il ne vous accueillera pas les bras ouvert. _Avait-il dit en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa sœur._ Quoiqu'il en soit vous partez ! Allen je compte sur toi pour chercher ton maître dans les moindres recoins. Il faut que le maréchal rentre sain et sauf. Les Noé ont commencés l'offensive et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre à nouveau un maréchal ni même un exorciste. Si les choses se corsent ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement !_ » Ce fut donc sous les milles et unes recommandations de Komui que la petite troupe partit en vadrouille à la recherche d'un maréchal fantôme. Allen avait mis en avant les goûts de son maître pour les pays de l'Est. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ils étaient tout les deux en Inde, le plus judicieux était, selon Komui, de chercher dans les alentours.

Dès que le Grand intendant leur avait parlé de la mission Sierra avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune femme attrapa son médaillon et l'ouvrit en souriant tristement. Pourquoi pensait-elle tant à lui maintenant ? Elle était pourtant décidée à tirer un trait sur son passé. Depuis son échange avec Lavi dans le champ. « _On ne te demande pas d'oublier. Ce que tu as vécu... restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire c'est un fait... ». _À jamais. Comme cette promesse idiote qu'ils s'étaient fait. _**Junto para sempre**_, quelle blague ! La brune pesta en silence alors que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux. Oui il lui manquait. Atrocement. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, à cause de lui. Comment une exorciste pourrait-elle se plaindre de l'absence d'un ennemi ? Elle se leva en silence et sortit sur le balcon à pas de loup. Prenant soin de refermer la porte fenêtre derrière elle pour ne pas laisser pénétrer le froid, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et laissa son esprit s'envoler. Peut-être que tout serait bien plus simple si elle parlait à quelqu'un. Lenalee était son amie après tout, elle pouvait lui parler librement. La jeune femme soupira en s'apercevant de la bêtise de son idée. Comme si il était possible que la chinoise reste neutre face à ce genre de confidence.

Un bruit de clochette lui fit soudain relever la tête. La brune sourit en voyant un chat au pelage noir se balader sur le toit de la maison d'en face. Ses deux yeux jaunes brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le félin s'assit et la fixa. Sierra frissonna avant de froncer les sourcils. Un pressentiment l'assaillit lorsqu'elle remarqua le collier que portait le chat. Un fin tissus violet maintenant une clochette dont le tintement ne lui était pas inconnu. L'exorciste ouvrit de grand yeux avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Tu n'es pas...

- Sierra ?

La brune sursauta avant de faire volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Lenalee. Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau le chat avait disparu. Elle soupira en pensant que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. La chinoise se pencha alors pour voir ce que regardait son amie avec tant d'intention.

- Tu observais quoi comme ça ? Tu avais un rendez-vous galant avec ton Roméo et tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ?

- Idiote, je n'ai pas de Roméo, répondit Sierra en ricanant.

- C'est ce que tu dis, soupira Lenalee en tournant la tête vers la chambre.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la brune.

- Non rien, reprit Lenalee en souriant gênée. Que faisais-tu alors si Roméo n'est pas là ? C'est qu'il fait froid, en plus il n'est que deux heures du matin.

- Si tôt ! S'étonna l'exorciste en s'accoudant à la rambarde près de la chinoise. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ? S'inquiéta Lenalee.

- Oui mais c'était bien plus... attends comment ça ''encore'' ?

- Depuis que nous sommes partis en mission tu te réveilles toutes les nuits. Reprit la chinoise en souriant tristement. Ne pense pas que je suis là seule à l'avoir remarqué. Les garçons ont peut-être le sommeil profond mais le froid que tu leur offre en sortant...

- Ça ça nous réveille.

- Mes excuses Allen, soupira Sierra alors que l'exorciste arrivait à leurs côtés. Au moins Bookboy et Krory dorment eux.

- Lavi ? Pour le réveiller il faut bien plus qu'un peu de fraîcheur, s'esclaffa Allen. Krory en revanche... Il doit penser à sa tendre Eliade.

- Ne te moques pas Allen ! S'exclama Lenalee en gonflant les joues. Sierra, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? Tu dors mal depuis maintenant cinq jours alors je pense que tu peux m'en parler.

La brune baissa les yeux et respira un grand bol d'air frais qui lui brula la gorge. Elle se tourna alors vers son amie. Rien ne l'empêchait d'en parler. Il lui suffisait d'éviter les détails.

- Depuis le début de la mission j'ai... un mauvais pressentiment. Finit-elle par avouer en détournant le regard.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Allen en plissant les yeux.

- Disons pour faire simple que je, commença la brune avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Je revois sans cesse la mort de mes parents et cette saleté de Noé vient me narguer chaque nuit.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Sierra, la rassura Lenalee en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ça arrive à tout le monde et je pense être passée maître en la matière...

- Là tu peux la croire, chuchota Allen en regardant au loin.

- Ce que je veux dire, continua la chinoise sans faire attention au symbiotique. C'est que ce n'est pas la réalité.

- Tu peux me promettre... Non. Non tu ne peux pas, ricana Sierra avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Lenalee.

- C'est la cinquième fois que je vois Road et ces monstres vous tuer toi et Bookboy ! Je suis là à vos côtés et je ne peux rien faire ! Absolument rien ! Exactement comme... pour mes parents... Et ça... Lenalee tu ne peux pas me promettre qu'une telle chose n'arrivera pas !

Les deux exorcistes se décomposèrent et Sierra s'en voulut en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de Lenalee. Cette-dernière la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

- Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Je le sais parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver. J'ai confiance en toi Sierra. Tu nous aimes trop Lavi et moi pour laisser une telle chose arriver. La venue des Noé te fais ressasser de mauvais souvenirs c'est tout. Laisse tomber la pression d'accord ?

- Excuse moi, soupira Sierra en tremblant.

- Et puis Lavi et notre chère Lenalee savent se défendre. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour eux.

- Oui inquiètes toi plutôt pour Allen, reprit la chinoise en relâchant son amie. Lui qui part se battre tout seul.

- Non je te laisse cette chance Lenalee, ricana la brune en faisant un clin d'œil au maudit. Ah au fait Allen. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens juste de le faire, fit-il remarquer avant de se raviser en voyant le regard dépité que lui offrait Lenalee. Mais vas-y poses en une autre.

- Tout à l'heure tu en a parlé mais... qui est Eliade ?

Les deux exorcistes la dévisagèrent avant de sourire niaisement. Allen prit un malin plaisir à raconter l'épopée de sa rencontre avec le baron. La rumeur du vampire, le château effrayant, les villageois en colère, la fleur de son maître et la bataille en passant par la rencontre avec Eliade, Sierra eut droit à un récit détaillé de sa mission en Roumanie. Étrangement un détail la chiffonnait.

- Il a crié quoi ? Demanda t-elle en faisant la grimace. C'est ça n'est-ce pas Lenalee ! Ce qui t'avais étonné le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonna la chinoise en ouvrant de grand yeux.

- Allen les regarda alternativement sans réellement comprendre où Sierra voulait en venir.

- Tu... Non tu l'as mal pris c'est ça ? Rigola l'exorciste. Il était épuisé c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hurlé en te voyant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, murmura Sierra en baissant les yeux. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour un ''Strike!'' que je vais mourir.

- Non ! Cria Allen avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche en soupirant un ''Shut'' en direction des filles. C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, continua t-il en chuchotant. Lavi est passé devant toi sans rien dire la première fois !

- Tu vois, ironisa la brune en regardant son amie. Un akuma top modèle le rends fou mais moi je suis aussi attirante qu'un... livre de Poe, conclut-elle en souriant.

- D'un côté je t'envie tu sais, soupira Lenalee avant de reprendre face aux regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis. Même si il ne t'as pas sauté dessus en te voyant, Lavi passe le plus clair de son temps avec toi. Sinon il travaille avec Bookman ou bien il... non même pas ! Maintenant tu embêtes Kanda avec lui, s'amusa Lenalee en repensant au japonnais à queue de chat. Donc même si ton physique ne lui convient pas lorsque tu es à ses côtés ils rayonne.

Sierra et Allen échangèrent un regard complice avant de se retourner vers la chinoise le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as remarqué tout ça ? Dis Lenalee tu ne serais pas un peu... Commença Allen.

- Amoureuse de Bookboy par hasard ? Conclut Sierra en ricanant.

- Mais ! J'y crois pas ! Rougit l'exorciste en gonflant les joues. Comment ? Vous ! Je pensais à toi en disant ça Sierra !

- Moi ? S'étonna l'intéressée avant de fermer les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Hin hin ! Aucun risque.

- Pourquoi tu rougis, insista Allen en se penchant vers le visage de la brune.

- Je ne rougis pas.

- Mais si là regardes tu es toutes rouge, insista la chinoise en tirant la langue.

- Je vous dis que non !

Malgré les réticences de Sierra, les deux exorcistes continuèrent de la chambrer en riant un peu plus chaque fois. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir et les trois amis après s'être calmés rentrèrent dans la chambre afin de terminer leur nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Sierra croisa les bras derrière sa tête et soupira. Ils devaient partir le lendemain et continuer leur voyage vers l'Est. Avancer à l'aveuglette à la recherche d'un maréchal caché on ne savait où n'était pas le meilleur des plans mais ils n'en n'avaient pas d'autre. La brune ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le côté avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration se calmer, son voisin se décida à tourner la tête dans sa direction. L'exorciste était si paisible que le roux sourit niaisement en la voyant. Le rire trop bruyant du maudit l'avait réveillé et il avait entendu bien malgré lui les gamineries de ses compagnons. Il souffla avant de serrer son oreiller contre lui. C'était donc parce qu'il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en la voyant qu'elle lui en voulait. L'archiviste soupira avant de plonger sa tête dans son coussin. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce surnom dans ce cas. «_ Je pensais à toi en disant ça_. » Les paroles de Lenalee lui revinrent en tête et Lavi se surprit à sourire en imaginant la figure qu'avaient dû faire ses amis peu de temps avant. Ses amis. « _Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à ceux que tu côtoies._ » Le visage dur de son grand-père s'imposa à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait entendu cette phrase si souvent qu'il avait finit par la détester. « _Pourquoi tu rougis ?_ » Non il ne devais plus y penser ! « _Je suis sérieux. Fais attention à cette fille._ »

- Ça fait mal, murmura t-il avant de se recroqueviller sur lui. Merde !

Le roux enfouit son visage dans son oreiller avant de se laisser submerger par la fatigue, mettant de côtés ses pensées torturées pour le reste de la nuit.

**o0o**

Lenalee laissa une note à l'aubergiste, encore une fois son frère allait payer leur logement. Sierra sourit en comprenant soudainement pourquoi le grand intendant leur avait demandé de se dépêcher. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis et ce à chaque village où ils s'arrêtaient, les exorcistes entendaient le même discours. «_ Oui, oui ça me dis quelque chose. Il est passé ici il y a..._ » Quatre, deux ans minimum. Le maréchal Cross semblait introuvable. Les seuls preuves de ses passages de part le monde s'étaient retrouvées entre les mains d'Allen. Le jeune symbiotique avait en effet récupéré un nombre incalculable de dettes à son nom. Toutes issues des nombreux séjours de son maître dans les contrées voisines. Lenalee ricanait chaque fois qu'il repartait dans ses longs monologues durant lesquels il se plaignait du manque d'humanité de son maître, de son égoïsme sans bornes et autres tares dont il était le détenteur. Les apôtres -hormis le pauvre élève- riaient encore de bon cœur en montant dans le train. Il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient une pause dans un village situé près du Monts Altaï à la frontière russe avant de repartir pour la Chine. Une fois dans le compartiment, Allen continua de se plaindre au pauvre baron qui tentait désespérément de trouver de l'aide chez son voisin. Ce-dernier ne pouvait s'arrêter de ricaner bêtement. Lavi n'avait pas cessé de taquiner le symbiotique vis-à-vis des nombreuses dettes que son maître avait accumulé à son nom et chaque fois que le maudit en parlait il lui fallait un bon moment avant de retrouver son calme. Sierra et Lenalee s'installèrent sur les sièges en face des garçons et reprirent leur discussion. Lorsque Allen eut finit de radoter, le petit groupe put de nouveau discuter librement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du train en fin de journée, Sierra faisait clairement la tête et Lenalee le remarqua assez vite.

- Dis moi tout, s'intéressa la chinoise en tirant son amie en retrait. Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Absolument rien pourquoi ? S'étonna la brune en souriant.

- Sierra, insista t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accords, admis la symbiotique en baissant les yeux. Tu pourras peut-être m'aider. Tu sais pourquoi Bookboy m'en veux ?

Lenalee s'arrêta net et regarda la brune comme si elle venait de pondre un œuf sous ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne réussit pas à aligner trois mots à la suite. Dépitée, elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Sierra.

- C'est que, commença Lenalee en se calmant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, pire, c'était ça qui te préoccupais ?

- Il ne m'a pas dis un mot depuis hier soir, depuis ce matin il ne m'a pas sourit une seul fois -ce qui est plus qu'inquiétant- et dans le train tout à l'heure dès que nos regards se croisaient ils détournait le sien. Résuma la brune en soufflant. J'ai forcément fait quelque chose mais je ne vois pas quoi et ça m'énerve.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il avait peut-être simplement... d'accord je n'ai rien dis, se ravisa t-elle en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie. Tu as raison tout est de ta faute.

Sierra la fixa avant de sourire puis les deux exorcistes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Quand bien même il ne lui sourirait plus jamais où était le problème après tout. Elle n'était pas responsable des sautes d'humeurs du roux. La symbiotique soupira avant que Lenalee ne l'attrape par le bras l'entraînant de force vers les garçons. Elle s'accrocha à Lavi avec son bras de libre et s'écria en souriant :

- Et si on cherchait un endroit où dormir à présent !

**o0o**

L'auberge était étrangement vide comparée aux autres qu'ils avaient déjà visitées. Aucun doute n'était plus possible, la petite troupe pouvait dormir tranquille ici. Krory soupira content d'avoir trouver un lit douillet pour la nuit et s'approcha de l'accueil en souriant. Trouvant le clochette particulièrement amusante, le baron rigola en appuyant dessus à répétition. Allen le retint juste avant qu'une hôtesse ne sorte de l'arrière boutique. Une taille de guêpe, de longs cheveux blonds retenus en arrière par une ficelle, un robe bustier d'un noir de jais qui lui descendait jusqu'au cheville, la jeune femme qui se présenta à eux était d'une beauté éblouissante. À peine fut-elle arrivée que Lenalee donna un coup de coude à Sierra avant de pointer le roux du doigt. Lorsque la brune tourna la tête vers l'exorciste désigné, elle ouvrit de grand yeux avant de froncer les sourcils pour le plus grand plaisir de la chinoise. Lavi avait la bouche entrouverte et restait debout face à la nouvelle arrivée.

- S...Strike ! S'écria t-il avant de se ruer sur le bureau de l'accueil. C'est mon type !

- Lavi pas encore, soupira le maudit en relâchant le baron. Tu pourrais apprendre à te tenir non ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Allen, tu es trop... commença le roux avant que Sierra ne le pousse pour parler à gérante.

- On pouvait nettement lire sur son visage un mélange de colère et de peine. Le bookman junior se calma presque aussitôt et se cala contre le mur laissant l'exorciste s'arranger avec la blonde quant à la disponibilité des chambres.

- Vous avez de la chance, répondit t-elle simplement. Les autres auberges sont toutes pleines en cette période.

- Nous avons put le constater nous même, sourit Lenalee. Vous auriez de la places pour nous ?

- Bien évidemment, reprit la blonde en passant devant eux. Je vais vous y conduire suivez moi.

L'hôtesse les guida jusqu'à un escalier situé un peu plus loin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle monta les premières marches que Sierra écarquilla les yeux surprise. Les longs cheveux de la blonde étaient retenus dans son dos par une ficelle violette au bout de laquelle était accroché une clochette. Exactement la même attache que le collier que portait le chat qu'elle avait pris pour une hallucination dût au stress. C'était impossible, cette fille et le félin ne pouvait pas être la même personne. À moins qu'elle ne soit...

- Ça ne va pas Sierra ? Demanda Lenalee alors qu'elle était au seuil de la chambre. Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

- Non, reprit-elle avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la gérante qui redescendait. Non j'étais juste... ce n'est rien.

Elle entra dans la pièce à la suite de Lenalee et déposa ses affaires sur un lit. Les garçons avaient élus domicile dans la chambre voisine. Il commençait à se faire tard et Lenalee se coucha sur le premier lit qu'elle vit en soupirant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie qui défaisait son sac avant de fermer les yeux en riant intérieurement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en colère ?

- Pourquoi je le serais ? S'étonna Sierra en dévisageant son amie. Là je ne vois pas.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que l'aubergiste est blonde, belle et qu'il lui a...

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit-elle simplement avant de claquer la porte.

- Elle est en colère, conclut Lenalee en souriant.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Une fois dans le couloir Sierra s'appuya contre la porte et souffla en baissant la tête. Comme si elle pouvait s'énerver pour si peu. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers bien décidée à sortir se changer les idées. Elle s'arrêta pourtant près de la chambre des garçons après que Krory en soit ressortit en se tenant la tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir l'intérieur de la pièce pour comprendre le problème du baron. Les beuglements des deux exorcistes lui suffirent.

- Mais je t'ai dis que je voulais le lit du haut !

- Et puisque je te dis que je suis déjà en train de dormir !

- Oui ! Dans le lit du haut ! Alors sors de là Allen !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et rit jaune en voyant Allen se battre pour garder sa place dans le lit supérieur. Lavi avait un pied sur l'échelle et tirait comme un forcené sur les jambes du balafré pour le faire descendre. Lorsqu'ils virent la brune les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et lui sourirent.

- Tout va bien Sissi ? Demanda Lavi en lâchant Allen qui s'empressa de se cacher sous les couvertures.

- Bien sur, pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? Répondit-elle son visage crispé affichant un sourire forcé. J'allais prendre l'air c'est tout. Bonne nuit. Conclut-elle en repartant.

- Elle est fâchée ? Demanda Krory en se rasseyant sur son lit après s'être assuré que ses deux compagnons avaient abandonné leur guerre. Pourquoi elle est fâchée ?

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir, soupira le roux en se laissant tomber sur le lit du bas.

- Oui comme si Monsieur ''je strike toute les filles sauf une'' pouvait comprendre quelque chose à l'esprit d'une femme, se moqua Allen en se penchant vers Lavi.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si c'était un canon !

- Vraiment aucune classe, soupira Krory en dévisageant le borgne.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est justement ce que l'on te reproche idiot ! S'exclama le maudit en riant. Tu sais on a parlé hier et le fait qu'elle soit la seule que tu ne trouves pas ''canon'' la rends malade. Tu devrais être content non ! Rajouta t-il après une pause.

L'exorciste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne parvint à passer le mur de ses lèvres. Il se ravisa et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Il chercha du réconfort auprès du baron en le suppliant du regard mais le vampire au lieu de lui venir en aide, l'enfonça un peu plus.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très galant, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Ça va j'ai compris ! S'énerva le roux en se levant. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a. Vous êtes satisfait comme ça ?

Les deux compères lui sourirent. Lavi souffla avant de leur tourner le dos en claquant la porte. Il resta un moment immobile, tenant serrée dans sa main la poignée de porte. Il avait eut du mal à éviter la brune depuis la fameuse « discussion » qu'elle avait eut avec Allen et Lenalee. Il se mentirait si il disait que ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Mais à choisir entre sa joie et éviter la colère du vieux, il préférait éviter la colère du vieux. Il sourit avant de se répéter encore et toujours cette même phrase qu'il entendait de plus en plus souvent depuis deux ans. «_ Ne t'attache pas _». Oui, il ne préférait pas revoir la tête en colère de son panda de grand-père. Mais maintenant qu'il était sortis autant en profiter. Lavi releva la tête avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers. Autant jouer franc jeu. Il allait la trouver et lui expliquer. C'était toujours mieux que d'essayer de l'éviter à longueur de temps et puis, ils commençaient à lui manquer, ses sourires qu'elle lui offrait si souvent.

Sierra était assise sur un banc non loin de l'auberge. Les jambes croisées, les mains liées sur ses genoux, la jeune femme fixait avec une attention toute particulière la neige qui tombait depuis peu. Les nuages d'un blanc immaculés s'étaient enfin décidés à laisser tomber leur cargaison de flocons. Elle sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'un miaulement lui fit tourner la tête. À ses pieds se trouvait de nouveau le chat au pelage de jais. La brune ricana et le dévisagea un instant avant de l'attraper par la peau du cou. Elle s'amusa à faire tinter la clochette. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de_ la_ reconnaître.

- Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu, murmura t-elle avant de jeter le chat plus loin. En revanche je ne savais pas que tu avais une forme humaine... Lulubell.

L'animal atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sous les traits d'une femme aux cheveux d'or. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son regard glacial fit frissonner l'exorciste qui se redressa aussitôt. Elle avait eut un doute en voyant la ficelle dans les cheveux de l'aubergiste mais maintenant c'était une certitude. Le chat et elle ne faisait qu'un.

- Je suis étonnée que tu te souviennes de moi, reprit la blonde sans sourciller. Après tout tu n'avais que treize ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça un souvenir, répliqua Sierra en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai gravé dans ma mémoire les moindres détails de ces longues années de surveillance. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Parce que le Prince me l'a demandé, souffla Lulubell. N'y vois rien de personnel.

- Dois-je en conclure que nous touchons au but ? Il n'aurait pas prit la peine d'envoyer son fidèle chaton autrement.

- C'est dommage que tu m'ai reconnue aussi vite. Tout mon programme tombe à l'eau.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir contrariée, se moqua la brune en affichant son plus grand sourire face à une Noé déconfite.

- Je vais devoir agir vite, conclut Lulubell en relevant la tête.

Sierra eut à peine le temps de sauter de côté. Un akuma de niveau 2 jaillit de terre. L'exorciste ouvrit de grand yeux étonnée, il avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, l'akuma à l'apparence de serpent ne sortait jamais entièrement du sol. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de la taille qu'il avait. Lulubell l'appela et le démon s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Dire que je le gardais pour plus tard, murmura la blonde en caressant la tête de l'akuma.

- Mais rien ne t'obliges à l'utiliser maintenant tu sais, ironisa Sierra. C'est vrai on pourrait s'asseoir autour d'une table et boire un verre en discutant.

Aussitôt le bras de la Noé s'allongea, se transformant en une sorte de lance. La brune l'évita de justesse, s'en tirant avec une simple griffure à la joue. Lulubell ramena son bras et lécha ses doigts tâchés de sang. Ses cheveux blonds prirent une teinte brune,sa peau se fonça et des stigmates apparurent en couronne sur son front tandis qu'elle relevait la tête en dévisageant l'exorciste. La Noé était bien plus sage sous sa forme animal et la brune s'en voulut d'avoir traité avec tant de mépris le pauvre félin.

- J'en conclut que tu ne veux pas boire en ma compagnie, sourit la jeune femme en relevant les bras, des étincelles jaillissant de ses paumes. Ça tombe bien moi non plus.

- Sissi tu es là ! S'écria Lavi en sortant de l'auberge.

- Bookboy ne... commença l'exorciste en se retournant.

Elle tendit le bras pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'approcher et poussa un hurlement de suite après. Elle ferma les yeux avec rage avant de tourner le regard vers sa main droite dont la paume était transpercée par le bras de Lulubell de nouveau transformé. Le roux se figea l'œil écarquillé. Son regard passait de l'exorciste à la Noé récemment découverte. Il fit un pas pour se diriger vers Sierra mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'un regard. Un sourire de dément se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux..

- Vas plutôt chercher les autres, murmura t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

- Sissi...

- Dépêches toi idiot ! S'écria t-elle en serrant les dents.

L'exorciste hésita mais finit par rebrousser chemin et pénétra derechef dans la bâtisse. Une fois hors de vue, Sierra se retourna vers la Noé.

- C'est touchant, souffla cette dernière. Tu appelles tes amis à la rescousse.

- Non loin de là, sourit la brune. Je voulais juste qu'il ne me voit pas plus longtemps dans cet état.

Elle serra son poing endolori déclenchant une traînée de flammes que remonta jusqu'à Lulubell. Cette-dernière fut forcée de relâcher sa proie laissant Sierra retrouver l'usage de sa main à présent ensanglantée. La jeune femme grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle avait tout son bras engourdi et ne pouvait bouger les doigts que très modérément si elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. La Noé attaqua de nouveau sans bouger d'un centimètre. La brune réussit à l'esquiver à plusieurs reprises avant de riposter. Lulubell n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour que l'akuma la protège de sa queue. Le démon se mouva devant elle de telle sorte que les flammes de Sierra n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Cette-dernière ouvrit de grand yeux avant de souffler de désespoir. Elle baissa la tête et serra sa main endoloris en pestant contre Lavi qui ne revenait pas. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur la Noé Sierra n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. De nouveau le bras de Lulubell lui transperça l'épaule. Elle vit l'extrémité de la Noé se transformer en une lame au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle.

- Je n'étais pas venu pour ça au départ, soupira t-elle. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, que dirais-tu si je te coupais le bras ?

- Espèce de... cracha Sierra en serrant son épaule droite dont le sang coulait à flot, formant une tâche rouge vive sur le parterre enneigé.

La Noé baissa la tête avant de plonger son regard noir dans celui pétrifié de l'exorciste. Lorsque cette dernière ferma les yeux sous la panique elle sentit une vague de chaleur passer près d'elle. Son épaule fut alors libérée de la présence de Lulubell et elle tomba au sol en soufflant. Lenalee accouru près d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Allen, Krory et Lavi étaient postés juste derrière, innocences aux aguets. La chaleur que Sierra avait sentie peu de temps avant émanait de celle du roux. Son maillet s'était écrasé sur l'akuma qui avait de nouveau protégé Lulubell et malgré le torrent de flamme qui s'en échappait, le démon était toujours en parfaite santé. Lavi gémit en voyant que son attaque n'avait servit à rien. Allen et le baron s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la Noé mais une fois encore ils furent rejeté en arrière par un simple coup de queue. L'akuma se tourna vers Lulubell et replongea dans le sol.

- Cette femme, murmura Lenalee en aidant Sierra à se relever. C'est l'aubergiste ?

- Lulubell... la fidèle Noé... du comte, souffla Sierra en se serrant l'épaule de sa main valide.

- Une Noé ! S'étonna Krory en s'essuyant le visage. Pourquoi une Noé viendrait-elle jusqu'à nous ?

- C'est pourtant logique mon petit Krow ! S'exclama Lavi en souriant comme un diable. Si elle vient maintenant c'est parce que nous nous rapprochons de notre but. Ou parce que notre venue gêne le comte lui-même.

- Quelle prétention, reprit Lulubell en restant de marbre. Tu penses vraiment que le comte est déstabilisé par votre simple venue ?

- Si ce n'est pour nous c'est donc pour mon maître que le comte s'inquiète ! S'emporta Allen.

À cette réflexion le visage de la Noé se durcit. Le maréchal Cross avait donc un lien avec sa présence près d'eux. Alors il n'était vraiment pas loin. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler violemment renversant les exorcistes. Lenalee lâcha son amie et tomba en arrière. Sierra se retrouva de nouveau à genoux par terre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la neige qui l'entourait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Lenalee crier son nom avant que l'akuma ne l'avale en sortant de terre.

_Mais abattez moi cet saleté de chat ! Je ne sens plus mon bras et c'est à peine si je peux le bouger. L'intérieur d'un akuma... niveau confort j'ai connu mieux ! Quelle andouille j'ai été, j'aurais dût accepter l'aide de Bookboy au lieu de lui faire la tête... Je suis irrécupérable. Mais je __commence à m'y faire, les jours de neige sont maudits pour moi. Il a fallu que je m'engueule avec un ami, que je sois tiraillé par des visions chaotiques et puis la revoir... me fais terriblement penser à toi..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Alors vos impressions ? Ne connaissant pas réellement le caractère de Lulubell j'ai tenté un truc froid-distant-je m'en foutiste... ça passe ou ça casse xD (celui qui me dis "ça casse" je le défonce à coup de maillet èoé) Oui Lulubell est liée à Sierra... pas directement en fait, la preuve notre exorciste ne savait même pas que c'était une femme xD Mais disons qu'elle est aussi fidèle au Comte que Link à Leverrier... d'ailleurs je me suis inspiré de Link pour Lulubell tout du moins dans les souvenirs de Sierra (donc pas dans ce chapitre en fait xD) M'enfin vous verrez hein. Donc une grosse partie vous sera expliquée dans le chapitre suivant. En sachant que le rêve vous en dit déjà pas mal vis-à-vis de la mort des parents de Sierra... Et voila je recommence à stresser T_T je vais poster ce chapitre et me ronger les ongles... Non ! -fait un câlin à son lapin en peluche... si j'en ai un èoé même qu'il est roux 8D -sors.

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**

_PS : OMG ! 8 000 mots pour ce chapitre T_T Je recommencerai plus promis :o  
><em>


	11. Un même jour pour deux réveils

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ 10 chapitres... je suis en état de choc xD Si si vous y aurez droit à chaque nouveau chapitre U_U Bon, nombre de mes lecteurs sont en vacances T_T t'en pis ! Vous lirez en rentrant en aout ou en septembre U_U Soyez content je vous donne de la lecture xD Ah aussi je vais essayer de vous faire un bon chapitre... pour l'anniversaire de Cross ! -sors- (j'aurai bien dit pour le mien mais j'aurai jamais le temps T_T) Donc d'ici fin juillet j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 11 qui lui devrai être plutôt facile à écrire (on dirait pas mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour celui là et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas trop trop déçue T_T) Oh ! Puis peut-être le chapitre 12 pour l'anniv de Lavi *0* (je vais me faire tout un planning xD) Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan, Gégèle, Angelus Nami et Aria Emery. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong> _Un même jour pour deux réveils_

La chinoise cria impuissante face au serpent qui était à présent aux côtés de la Noé. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa tête avant qu'il n'ouvre sa gueule derechef. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'akuma tout comme y avait été contrainte Sierra. Sitôt après, le démon replongea dans le sol. Lenalee se releva avec hâte et actionna ses bottes. Elle s'envola par dessus les toits et se précipita à la suite de l'akuma. Chacun de ses déplacements sous terre était visible depuis les airs, son passage sous la neige la faisait remuer instantanément et l'exorciste n'eut aucun mal à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie du village. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les trois garçons, accrochés tant bien que mal au maillet de Lavi. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous horrifiés lorsque le serpent ressortis de terre. Lenalee ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche surprise. Allen grinça des dents tandis que Lavi pestait contre la Noé. Krory quant à lui, salivait face à son repas qui venait de doubler. En effet l'akuma était ressortis du sol enneigé pour se dédoubler dans les airs. Il y avait à présent deux démons, chacun replongeant dans le parterre et se dirigeant dans des directions opposés. L'un partit vers les montagnes tandis que l'autre se dirigeait plus profondément dans les terres. Même si il y avait à présent deux akuma, un seul logeait encore l'exorciste et la Noé.

- Lavi ! S'exclama Lenalee en se retournant avec précipitation. Lequel est le bon ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le saches ! S'écria le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai autant vu que toi ! Il est pas près de moi là ! Je peux pas vraiment l'examiner en détails !

- Merde ! Pesta Allen en tendant la main à la chinoise. On se sépare ! Lavi et Krory vous suivez celui de gauche ! Lenalee tu peux me porter ?

- Tu as de la chance d'être léger Allen, se moqua t-elle avant de s'envoler en tenant le maudit par les mains.

Au bout d'un petit moment et ce après avoir fait de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise, le symbiotique se permit de lever la tête vers son amie. Elle allait vraiment vite et bien que l'une des leurs soit prisonnière d'une Noé, si la jeune femme ne calmait pas sa vitesse il allait rendre son copieux petit déjeuner.

- Lenalee ralentit je t'en prie, soupira t-il en gonflant les joues.

- Je les vois ! S'exclama t-elle sans l'écouter. On les rattrape Allen !

L'exorciste serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Si ils devaient les rattraper qu'ils le fassent vite ou bien la jolie blonde aurait droit à un Allen plus blanc que ses cheveux. Le jeune homme soupira lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol. Lenalee lui attrapa le bras et ils repartirent en courant dans les montagnes.

- Je l'ai vu creuser jusqu'ici, s'exclama t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une gigantesque grotte.

- Alors entrons, sourit Allen en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la cavité jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse très rare. Le sol était légèrement humide et les exorcistes pensèrent avec juste raison qu'ils devaient être sous un lac. De l'eau gouttait régulièrement de stalactites et résonnait dans le silence qui s'était installé. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un cul-de-sac. Ce fut en soupirant qu'ils se retournèrent pour faire demi-tour. Au même moment l'akuma jaillit de terre se plaçant entre eux et la sortie.

- Vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant ! Siffla t-il en rampant sur le sol. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous sauvez !

- C'est mal nous connaître que de penser... commença Allen avant d'être interrompu par Lenalee qui lui rabaissa son bras gauche déjà près à attaquer.

- Allen attends ! Sierra et peut-être à l'intérieur ! Si il est le bon !

- C'est pas vrai ! Pesta l'exorciste en reculant. Tu pourrais t'en charger sans trop l'abimer ?

- Il faut faire très vite. Dès que je te fais signe occupe toi d'elle, s'écria la chinoise avant de donner deux grands coups de pieds dans l'air. La valse... brumeuse !

Aussitôt l'akuma fut projeté en l'air. Il s'écrasa contre la paroi rocheuse qui se fissura légèrement. Avant qu'il ne retombe au sol, Lenalee s'élança et le transperça de part en part, le coupant en deux.

- Maintenant Allen ! S'écria t-elle avant que le serpent n'explose.

L'exorciste accouru et sauta pour attraper Sierra qui tombait avec les débris de l'akuma. Lorsque ce-dernier fut réduit en cendres, l'exorciste qu'il tenait dans ses bras se transforma en fumée. Le maudit ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de se tourner vers Lenalee.

- Nous avons suivi la copie. Sierra n'est pas ici ! S'écria t-il en grimaçant. Que se passe t-il Lenalee ? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant la jeune femme fixer le plafond avec insistance.

- Cours, murmura cette dernière en ce rapprochant de lui à pas de loup. Vite !

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans sa course vers la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard la paroi rocheuse s'effondra laissant des tonnes d'eau prendre possession des lieux. Les deux amis furent rapidement rattrapés par le torrent et ils furent éjectés de la grotte en même temps que l'eau du lac. Leurs mains toujours liées, ils se relevèrent avec peine et rampèrent jusqu'à un rocher non loin de l'entrée. Là ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, à bout de force.

- Les bains de Komui ne sont pas si mauvais en comparaison, soupira Allen en reprenant son souffle.

- J'espère que Lavi et Krory s'en sortiront, renchérit Lenalee en tournant la tête vers la ville.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura Allen en se tournant vers elle. Krory n'en sera que plus heureux, il aura à manger. Puis... je ne pense pas que Lavi laisse Sierra en mauvaise posture trop longtemps.

- Je prie pour que tu es raison Allen, murmura t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du symbiotique.

Ce-dernier rosit et tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il se releva avec hâte et tituba avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il était trempé jusqu'au os tout comme la chinoise. La jeune femme se releva en souriant tristement.

- Avant tout il nous faut joindre les autres au plus vite, commença t-elle en cachant mal son inquiétude.

- Et nous sécher occasionnellement, ironisa le symbiotique. Je plaisante, rajouta t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de son amie. Cherchons un village d'où nous pourrons les joindre, eux ou Komui. L'attaque de cette Noé doit être prise au sérieux. Ensuite nous partirons à leur recherche.

- Merci Allen ! S'écria Lenalee en lui attrapant la main. Rejoignons les au plus vite.

Et le symbiotique rosit à nouveau devant le visage attendrissant de la jeune femme.

**o0o**

La Noé restait debout face à sa proie. Elle avait gardé son apparence humaine ainsi que ses horribles stigmates que Sierra n'osait pas regarder. Allongée sur le sol, l'exorciste se tenait fermement le bras en serrant les dents. Elle perdait bien trop de sang et si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen pour arrêter l'hémorragie rapidement elle ne survivrait pas longtemps. Elle fut surprise lorsque l'akuma ressurgi hors du sol. Il venait de sortir de terre mais la raison lui restait inconnue. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il était à l'air libre n'était qu'une supposition faite après avoir subit le choc de sa retombée fracassante dans la neige. Mais sa théorie fut soutenue par les paroles de Lulubell.

- Tout fonctionne maîtresse, grinça l'akuma.

- Vous êtes si prévisible, murmura t-elle sans regarder l'exorciste dans les yeux. On vous lance une carotte et vous courez après.

Sierra la dévisagea avec anxiété. Ses amis étaient tombés dans un piège cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais qu'avait put prévoir la Noé pour être aussi sûre d'elle ?

- Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi, lâcha t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son ennemie. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de se décider à se séparer.

- Se... séparer... répéta la brune en soufflant pour calmer la douleur. Qu'as-tu l'intention... de faire... Lulubell ?

La féline se rapprocha à pas feutrés et s'accroupit pour faire face à l'exorciste. Ses yeux en amande glacèrent le sang de Sierra lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je ne souhaite qu'obéir du mieux possible au Prince, répondit-elle avec un sérieux des plus absurdes. Vous ralentir le temps qu'on en finisse avec le maréchal.

- C'est... ridicule... Cross ne se laissera jamais... avoir par..., elle s'arrêta avant de hurler de nouveau.

Lulubell enfonçait, comme précédemment, son bras transformé en lance dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. La Noé resta de marbre avant de se pencher vers le visage tordu par la douleur de sa proie.

- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour discuter de ce genre de détails. Si tu oses à nouveau te moquer des plans du Prince je ne te laisserai pas repartir vivante.

- Tu étais... bien plus douce dans mes souvenirs...

- Ne te méprends pas, soupira Lulubell en se relevant, libérant l'exorciste de son emprise. Cette fois-ci aussi je ne faisais que respecter ses souhaits.

Le silence reprit place au sein de l'akuma. Seul les bruits du chemin qu'il creusait dans le sol et de la terre qu'il retournait résonnaient dans le creux de la machine. Après avoir retiré sa veste avec difficulté, Sierra posa sa main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir dans ce démon il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se soigner dans l'immédiat. Mais elle était en mesure de cicatriser sa plaie en la brulant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et serra les dents en même temps que sa main devenait incandescente. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur devant une Noé qui ne sourcillait pas. Sa main redevint normale pourtant elle ne lâcha pas son épaule pour autant. Sa respiration devenait un peu plus régulière mais la douleur était encore là. Lulubell soupira en détournant le regard.

- Cicatriser la plaie en la brûlant, tu ne manques pas de cran.

- Lorsque j'étais encore enfant, commença Sierra en plissant les yeux. Tu étais là n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de toi. Après la mort de mes parents tu venais souvent roder près de chez nous. Sous ta forme animale.

- J'obéissais au Prince.

- Mais après la venue de Road, lorsque mon frère te voyait près de moi... il te chassait à coup de balai... Que faisais-tu à ce moment là ?

- Ils nous suivent encore ? Demanda t-elle à l'akuma, ignorant temporairement la question de la brune.

- La fille et le balafré aux cheveux blancs sont partis dans la mauvaise direction mais le borgne et le vampire nous suivent maîtresse, répondit une voix grinçante en provenance des parois.

- Bien, fais en sorte de t'éloigner le plus possible, ils ne doivent pas nous rattraper tout de suite, ordonna t-elle avant de se retourner vers l'exorciste. Comme nous allons rester un moment ensemble et que c'est du passé je pense pouvoir te répondre.

Le regard de Sierra retrouva sa vivacité habituelle et la flamme qui l'animait auparavant reprit rapidement sa place. Le chat loyal s'avérait plus docile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ce petit chat qu'elle avait tant caressé allait enfin se dévoiler.

- Tes parents sont morts en voulant te protéger, commença t-elle de but en blanc provoquant un rire nerveux chez l'exorciste. C'est d'un ridicule. Une symbiotique n'aurait pas succombé à des attaques de niveau 1, ils se sont sacrifiés pour rien.

- Je sais... je sais tout ça, s'époumona Sierra en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Mais pourquoi restais-tu près de nous pendant tout ce temps ?

- Après que nos akumas aient attaqués ton village, le Prince avait des doutes sur ta compatibilité avec l'innocence. Nous t'aurions bien tué tout de suite. Un humain en moins c'est déjà bien mais si en plus il est compatible c'est un trésor pour nous. Seulement il a préféré attendre. Dit-elle en dévisageant Sierra.

- Pourquoi ? Cracha l'exorciste en s'asseyant. Attendre quoi ?

Sa main gauche serrait toujours son épaule. Elle avait réussit à stopper l'hémorragie en cicatrisant la plaie mais son bras la faisait toujours autant souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas le bouger et sa main droite était hors d'usage.

- Le réveil de ton frère.

Le visage de l'exorciste se décomposa à l'instant où la Noé évoqua son frère. Il avait tant veillé sur elle, voilà que même inconsciemment il lui avait permis de vivre plus longtemps. Son regard se vida de toute émotion et ce fut un soupir de Lulubell qui l'a ramena à la réalité.

- Le Prince sentait que Tyki était l'un des nôtres, continua t-elle en voyant l'exorciste perdue dans ses pensées. Alors lorsqu'il c'est avéré que tu pouvais être une exorciste et lui un Noé... dans la même famille. Reprit-elle après une courte pause. Ça a titillé sa curiosité. Si je rodais chez toi c'était uniquement pour te surveiller. En attendant que l'un comme l'autre vous vous réveillez.

- Ce que nous avons fait en même temps, murmura Sierra si bas que Lulubell dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Lors de la visite de... Road.

Les pupilles de la Noé se fendirent en deux et leur couleur jaune se mit à briller dans l'obscurité de l'akuma. Une fente béante se dessina sur le visage de la Noé. Un sourire de dément qui glaça l'exorciste jusqu'au sang. Lulubell baissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui horrifié de Sierra.

- Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix bien trop douce pour être sincère. Sans lui tu serais certainement morte. Tuée par tes propres cauchemars.

- Arrêtes, siffla Sierra en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais... repenser à ça...

**o0o**

_**Memories... **_

_**(**je pourrais dire flash-back aussi mais j'aime moyen xD**)**_

- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère regarde ! Il neige !

- Tu veux aller t'amuser princesse ?

- Oui ! Mais tu viens avec moi hein ? Sinon... je...

- Va t'habiller, je viens avec toi ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule dehors dans la neige, file.

- Merci Tyki !

La brune âgée de douze ans ce jour là, partit en courant dans sa chambre. Son frère sortait tout juste d'une grave maladie. Chaque nuit il se tordait de douleur et aucun médecin n'avait réussis à comprendre pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce jour, Tyki Mikk restait au lit sous la surveillance de sa petite sœur, Sierra. Mais sans savoir comment, il se releva un beau matin, guéri. Il ne souffrait plus, ne voyait plus ces horribles images lorsqu'ils fermait les yeux. Il revivait. Ce matin là sa princesse retrouva le goût de vivre, elle retrouva sa seule famille et son sourire qui commençait à disparaître avec son frère. Tout semblait parfait.

Ce que lui ne s'expliquait pas c'était ces stigmates qui étaient apparues sur son front, cette peau grisâtre qui lui recouvrait le corps, son regard qui par moment devenait aussi froid que celui d'un tueur sanguinaire et par dessus tout, cette envie irrésistible de tuer. Il avait réussit à cacher sa nouvelle apparence sans trop savoir comment. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa sœur descendre l'escalier le matin, il avait réussit à redevenir « humain ». Il avait beau se le cacher mais ces nombreux flashs qui lui passaient devant les yeux depuis trois mois prenaient enfin un sens. Toute une histoire lui revenait en tête sans qu'il ne l'ai vécue. Toute une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Toute une vie qu'il tentait d'effacer. Après tout la sienne lui suffisait largement et s'encombrer de souvenirs inconnus ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

Le soir de cette même journée de guérison bénite, la neige commença à tomber et comme toujours il s'apprêtait à sortir avec Sierra. Depuis maintenant six années et ce dès que quelques flocons tombaient du ciel, le frère et la sœur sortaient. La jeune fille avait peur de la neige depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle ne supportait pas de marcher seule dans la poudreuse et Tyki, pour la rassurer, l'accompagnait dehors dès que le village devenait blanc. Une fois que sa sœur eut disparue dans les escaliers, le portugais se posta devant un miroir et souleva sa frange. Il se calma et aussitôt sa peau redevint grise et ces maudites marques réapparurent. Il soupira en baissant les yeux lorsque quelqu'un se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il se retourna en souriant pensant que sa sœur était prête et fut stupéfait de voir une fillette qu'il ne connaissait pas se serrer contre lui.

- C'est toi ! Mon oncle ! Tyki est enfin réveillé ! S'écria t-elle en levant la tête les yeux pétillants. Bonjour !

- Qui... Non ! S'exclama t-il après avoir aperçu dans l'ombre de la porte un homme au sourire figé.

- Le plaisir se réveille enfin, tu en as mis du temps, nous t'attendions, répondit le lutin. Je savais bien que ce jour viendrait. Bienvenue chez toi... Tyki Mikk !

- Comment est-ce possible...? J'ai l'impression de...

- Tu sais déjà qui nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Sourit la fillette en le relâchant. C'est normal maintenant que ta mémoire t'es revenue. Suis nous ! Je suis si contente de te voir Tyki !

- Grand-frère ! Je suis prête on peut... s'écria Sierra en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Qui êtes-vous !

Son sourire s'effaça de suite tandis que son regard jonglait entre son frère, l'enfant qui le collait et l'imposant lutin. La fille la regarda en affichant son plus grand sourire.

- Et maintenant Prince ? Puis-je m'occuper d'elle ?

- Amuse toi ma petite Road, hihi !

Sierra se tourna vers la-dite Road en ouvrant de grand yeux effrayés. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son frère hurler son nom en attrapant la Noé par l'épaule avant de tomber au sol, l'esprit vaquant. Le brun la prit dans ses bras mais il eut beau la secouer comme un prunier, Sierra ne sourcilla pas.

- C'est inutile Tyki, soupira Road. C'est moi qui détient son esprit. Elle n'est plus en face de toi ou du moins pas entièrement.

- Arrêtes ça ! Laisse la ! S'énerva le brun en se relevant. Vous étiez venu pour me chercher non ? Alors laisse là hors de tout ça !

Tout était noir autour d'elle, l'obscurité régnait en maître dans cette dimension. Sierra ferma les yeux et se serra la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve mais rien n'y fit. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle était toujours au même endroit. Une lumière se dessina au loin. Elle courut pour l'atteindre et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son double. Plus exactement son double plus jeune. Au milieux d'une ruelle enneigée, protégée par ses parents. En moins d'une seconde ses géniteurs se recouvrirent d'étoiles et devinrent poussière. La jeune fille se mit à hurler et fondit en larmes. Tout redevint sombre alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochait. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle-même à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans, lorsqu'elle avait encore ses parents. L'enfant lui sourit.

« _Tes parents... ton frère... pourquoi es-tu née si tu n'arrive pas même à prendre soin de ta propre famille ? Voir tes parents se sacrifier pour toi ne t'as pas suffit ? Il a fallu que ton frère tombe malade pour te réveiller. Et encore tu te laissait mourir comme lui. Tu es pourtant plus forte que ça... Capable de faire bien plus que veiller un homme... Tu le sais au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ces images qui te torturent l'esprit t'empêche d'avancer. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler..._ »

Ses parents encore en vie si elle n'avait pas vu le jour. Son frère mort des suites de sa fièvre parce qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui. Son frère en vie avec ses parents sans elle. Elle veillant son grand-frère malade pendant encore des années. Sa famille morte à ses pieds par sa faute... tant de scènes qui prirent vie devant elle. La brune se cacha les yeux des mains et se mit à hurler de plus belle.

Sierra rouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son frère. Road soupira tandis que le comte millénaire ricanait de sa petite voix fluette. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Tyki et le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son pull. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... pourtant si réel. Non c'était cette fille au sourire de dément. Cette fille qui avait fouillé dans sa tête.

- À très bientôt Tyki-pon !

- Oui Tyki ! Reprit Road en lui souriant avant de retrouver un air glacial lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sierra. Tu as de la chance d'être sa sœur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà morte... Mais après tout ce n'est que partie remise.

- Non... hoqueta la brune en serrant d'avantage les poings. Non !

Elle releva la tête et dans la seconde qui suivit, Road fut happée par un jet de flamme tout droit sortit des mains de la jeune fille. Tyki ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié passant de sa sœur à sa nièce. La Noé se mit à rire en se retournant vers la brune. Elle était entièrement brûlée mais tenait encore debout.

- Oui Tyki, occupes toi d'elle. Elle en a besoin si elle espère être de taille à m'affronter un jour.

- Une exorciste Tyki-pon ne l'entraîne pas trop tout de même. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous gêne par la suite. Elle te ressemble mais ne sera jamais comme nous. On se reverra ma chère petite Sierra !

Son sourire effrayant fit frissonner la brune. Ils disparurent derrière une imposante porte sortit de nulle part qui s'évapora dès que le comte l'eut traversé. Laissant une jeune exorciste inexpérimentée et terrorisée dans les bras de son frère nouvellement Noé.

**o0o**

- Après ça ton frère ne t'a plus laissé m'approcher, soupira Lulubell sortant l'exorciste de ses pensées. Il savait qui j'étais et pourquoi je te suivais. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas ton cas.

- À cette époque j'avais besoin de me confier, renifla Sierra les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Comment aurais-je pu me méfier d'un chat ?

- Avant de nous rejoindre soit quatre ans après ton entrevue avec Road, Tyki t'as fait promettre de te cacher, de ne pas t'approcher des autres exorcistes, des akumas et de tout ce qui avait attrait au Prince. Pourtant...

- Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, rigola l'exorciste en se relevant. À croire que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille pour rien. Moi aussi je préfère vivre selon mes envies.

- J'espère pour toi que ton chemin ne croisera pas celui de Road dans les années à venir... Je préfèrerai que le Prince me demande à moi de te donner le coup de grâce. Reprit-elle après une courte pause.

- Tu m'en vois enchantée...

Soudain une explosion se fit ressentir faisant voler l'akuma dans les airs. Lulubell se tourna vers la gueule du monstre. Sans qu'elle n'eut prononcé un mot, l'akuma grinça.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux maîtresse ! S'excusa t-il alors qu'il retombait lourdement au sol. Ils nous ont rattrapés.

Lulubell se tourna vers Sierra et ferma les yeux. Après tout si l'exorciste mourrait en même temps que l'akuma c'était un gain de temps mémorable et elle aurait la joie de s'en vanter auprès du Prince. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune avant de se liquéfier sur place, disparaissant à travers le serpent. Sierra ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés avant de reprendre son calme. Si la Noé était partie si simplement en abandonnant le démon ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête... L'exorciste se traîna jusqu'aux mâchoire de l'akuma et le frappa de toute ses forces en le priant de la laisser sortir ce qu'il refusa, naturellement. Elle posa alors sa main indemne sur la carcasse du monstre et tenta de créer une entrée. Son feu ne le blessa aucunement. Au contraire, la chaleur qu'elle créait imprégnait la paroi et transformait l'intérieur de l'akuma en un four. Un rire cristallin s'échappa des murs.

- Tu pensais pouvoir me faire fondre ? Se moqua l'akuma. Saches exorciste que ton feu n'aura pour effet que de te cuire à ma place. Continue si tu veux mourir, ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangera.

La brune serra le poing. Il faisait extrêmement chaud tout à coup. La chaleur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant du maillet de Lavi. Si il venait à utiliser son sceau de feu sur l'akuma... Ce ne serait pas lui qui grillerait mais bien elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de là avant que les exorcistes ne tentent de le réduire en cendres, elle avec.

**o0o**

- Tu as réussis ! S'écria Krory tandis que Lavi retombait sur le sol. Tu l'as fait sortir ! Au bout d'une centaine d'essais mais il est dehors.

- Le tout c'est qu'il soit à porté de dents non ? Pas la peine d'insister sur la difficulté qu'il m'a...

Les deux exorcistes évitèrent un coup de queue de justesse. Atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin Krory eut le temps d'apercevoir un liquide s'échapper de la machine. Il pensa de suite à la Noé mais Lavi l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne s'en approche.

- On s'en fiche de ça, on est venus pour Sissi !

- Alors qu'attends tu pour attaquer ? Se moqua Krory.

Le baron sourit avant de sauter en direction de l'akuma. À peine fut-il accroché à la machine que cette dernière retourna sous terre, le laissant écrasé sur le sol enneigé. Lavi lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Quelle saleté, se plaignit le vampire. Je ne peux pas rester assez longtemps sur lui pour le vider, il retourne illico sous terre.

- Du sang c'est un peu lassant non ? Que dirais-tu d'un bon reptile grillé ? Proposa Lavi avant de brandir son maillet devenu gigantesque. Hiban !

Il l'abattit dans la neige pile à l'endroit où résidait l'akuma. Ce-dernier resurgit de terre dans un torrent de flamme. À l'intérieur, Sierra pesta contre le roux et sa stupide attaque. Elle tomba à genoux et posa une main sur son cou. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière au fur et à mesure que la température grimpait. Elle finit par s'évanouir sous la chaleur déclenchant des éclats de rire chez l'akuma. Cette soudaine hilarité inquiéta les deux exorcistes à l'extérieur. Le borgne stoppa son attaque et l'akuma retomba au sol.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez l'aider, la petite que je détiens, se moqua t-il en se dressant sur sa queue. Pourtant vous n'hésitez pas là faire frire.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux compagnons en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Sa respiration est si faible que moi-même j'ai du mal à la percevoir, continua le serpent de sa voix grinçante. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Vous ne pourrez rien me faire, j'emmagasine la chaleur en moi, votre amie est en train de cuire.

- Sissi...

- C'est comme si elle était morte et vous allez la suivre ! S'écria le monstre en se jetant sur eux.

Ils l'évitèrent de justesse alors qu'il retournait sous terre. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt les percutants de plein fouet avant de recreuser son tunnel. Les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent dos contre dos à balayer les environs du regard. À l'affut du moindre mouvement précurseur qui leur indiquerait l'arrivée imminente d'une attaque.

- Je ne supporte pas de me sentir si vulnérable ! S'énerva le roux.

- Et Sierra et toujours coincée à l'intérieur de cette chose. Nous avons certainement suivit le bon, il faut absolument la sortir de là.

Au même moment le serpent ressurgit de terre. Ils firent tout deux un bond prodigieux à l'aide de l'innocence de Lavi et se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin. L'akuma encore en l'air semblait presque les narguer lorsqu'ils replongea dans la neige.

- Cette fois c'est trop ! S'emporta Lavi en brandissant son maillet. Un peu de sang d'akuma te plairait-il ?

- Vraiment, commença le baron en sautant sur l'arme de Lavi. Tu m'énerves quand tu utilises ma soif comme ça !

- Bonne appétit mon petit Kro' ! S'écria le roux en éjectant le vampire dans les airs.

Ce-dernier vola un court instant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour retomber pile sur la tête de l'akuma lorsque ce-dernier tenta à nouveau de les attaquer. Il plongea ses crocs dans la coque qui lui servait de peau et commença à lui extraire le sang qu'il avait dans le corps. En peu de temps l'akuma fut vidé. Krory rejoignit la terre ferme pendant que l'akuma tombait en poussière. Lavi allongea son maillet et attrapa Sierra au vol avant qu'elle ne retombe avec les restes de ferraille. Il se posa auprès du baron et l'allongea sur le sol enneigé. Les regards des deux compagnons passaient du visage de la brune en sueur à son épaule brûlée.

- Tout ce sang me fait peine à voir, soupira Krory en retrouvant son calme. Si elle était un akuma je la dévorerais mais là...

- Elle est bouillante et sa fièvre n'a pas l'air de baisser, remarqua le roux en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Sissi ? C'est pas le genre de blague qui m'amuse !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas le roux tourna la tête vers le baron en recherche de soutient. Ce-dernier insista sur la température de la jeune femme. Il fallait la rafraichir de toute urgence avant que son état n'empire.

- Elle est déjà allongée dans la neige, je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait... commença le roux avant de sourire gaiement.

Il tourna la tête et fixa le sol. Krory fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme. Lavi ricana en attrapant de la neige. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le vit la faire tomber sur le corps de la brune que le baron comprit. La neige c'est froid. Alors quand en urgence il fallait refroidir quelqu'un, elle tombait à point. Le roux s'en donna à cœur joie, recouvrant de neige le visage puis le cou et la poitrine de l'exorciste. Elle se mit alors à trembler avant de se redresser d'un coup en grelotant. Elle tourna la tête vers Lavi qui souriait content de lui. Voulant d'abord le tuer elle se ravisa et se laissa retomber dans la neige. Passant sa main indemne dans ses cheveux elle soupira avant de sourire tristement.

- Merci, murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux en regardant alternativement Lavi et Krory. Tout les deux... merci.

- Maintenant que tu es éveillée, sourit le vampire. Tu vas pouvoir nous accompagner jusqu'au village le plus proche.

Il tourna la tête vers le bras droit de Sierra. La jeune femme serra instinctivement son épaule de sa main intacte et baissa les yeux. Elle essaya à nouveau mais aucune étincelle ne parvint à sortir de sa main endolorie. Lavi l'aida à se relever en souriant.

- Ce qu'il te faut c'est du repos et des soins, reprit-il en regardant au loin. Nous sommes partis un peu à l'aveuglette vers le nord et il devrait y avoir un village pas très loin, je dirais à une heure à pied...

- Et à cinq minutes en maillet, finit Krory en posant sa main sur l'épaule intacte de la jeune femme. Tu pourras tenir sur son bâton ?

Elle le regarda étonnée avant de sourire en riant.

- Évidemment que je tiendrais. Il faut prévenir le QG que Lulubell s'est montrée ! Et Lenalee ? Allez dépêche toi d'allonger ton truc ! S'écria t-elle à l'intention de Lavi.

- T'es encore un peu trop vivante là, tu veux que je te refroidisse encore un peu, se moqua t-il.

Il marqua soudain une pause et fronça les sourcils. Les trois amis rejoignirent la civilisation assez vite et ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver une clinique pour la blessure de Sierra. Mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré de la voir en vie quelque chose revenait le titiller. Lavi avait beau refaire le scénario il ne trouvait aucune explication et plus il y pensait plus ces paroles à première vue si naturelle le rendait anxieux. « _C'est Lulubell, la fidèle Noé du comte._ » « _Lulubell s'est dévoilée..._ » Comment Sierra pouvait-elle si bien connaître la Noé ?

_Crois moi je préfère Lulubell en chat ! Quand tu m'avais dis que l'une des... Noé pouvait prendre la forme qu'elle souhaitait j'avais été en admiration pour elle. Lorsque j'ai revu ce chat pour la première fois depuis tant d'années je me suis dis que je rêvais mais en fait... c'était elle depuis le début. Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai reconnu ? Ce chat de mon enfance sentait la cigarette, tes cigarettes. On dirait une gamine mais j'ai terriblement envie de sentir cette odeur encore une fois. Au passage, si tu pouvais lui retirer le coeur à cette Noé. Venges moi. Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu mon bras..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ J'ose à peine vous demander vos impressions T_T Je crois pouvoir dire que ce chapitre est l'un de mes moins préférés xD (ça se dit ? ^^") Je l'imaginais bien dans ma tête (surtout l'enfance de Sierra) mais le ressortir par écrit... c'est carrément pas la même chose en fait O.o C'est dur à expliquer T_T En tout cas... j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé même un tout petit peu xD Non non, Sierra ne vas pas perdre son bras U_U Et oui oui on peut cicatriser une plaie en la brûlant (si vous ne me croyez pas, lisez Fullmetal Alchemist) xD Bonne vacances à tous (même si certains sont déjà parti - chanceux)

Rah ! Les petits coeur ne fonctionnent pas ! J'arrive pas à les mettre après les paroles du Comte... je suis dégoutée xD Si vous savez comment faire n'hésitez pas à me le dire *0*

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**


	12. Perfide jalousie

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Celui là il a mis un mois et deux jours pour être finis xD J'en ai baver vraiment... Mais je penses que mon préféré sera le prochain ;) Je ne dis pas que celui est pitoyable, loin de là ! Mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... du coup je ne le vois pas aussi bien qu'il aurait du l'être xD Mais bon, à vous de juger hein ^^ Lorsque je rentrerai de vacances vous aurez droit à mon imagination débordante. Soit si j'ai le temps à la plage je ferrais un OS Miranda-Marie, un OS Reever-Miya(oc), un OS Yuvi *w*, un OS Krory-Eliade et le chapitre 12 xD ça fait pas mal hein... je vois grand mais je ne suis pas certaine de tous les avoir finis le 29 aout xD Ce sera la surprise =) En attendant voici le chapitre (envoyé avant de partir hé hé) Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan, Gégèle, Angelus Nami et Aria Emery. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong> _Perfide jalousie  
><em>

L'infirmière les salua avant de se retirer. Krory s'installa sur une chaise non loin du lit dans lequel dormait Sierra. Il posa sa main sur son front et fut parcouru d'un frisson à son contact. La jeune femme était bouillante. Avoir cuit dans le ventre d'un akuma ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien. La neige utilisée par Lavi l'avait seulement rafraichit à court terme. En arrivant à l'hôpital la fièvre était remontée à une vitesse frôlant la folie. L'exorciste s'était évanouie sans demander son reste. Elle avait été de suite prise en charge par le personnel compétent mais sa fièvre refusait de diminuer. Le baron baissa les yeux sur les mains de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Ses deux paumes étaient marquées de croix qui ne voulaient pas s'effacer. Comme une cicatrice. Elle avait pourtant précisé que ces marques partaient lorsque son innocence passait au repos. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Son bras droit, entièrement paralysé, reposait par dessus les couvertures. L'infirmière leurs avait précisé que l'état de son bras n'était que temporaire. En se cicatrisant d'elle même elle avait évité le pire, ménageant ainsi son sang et son énergie vitale. Mais en même temps ses nerfs avaient été brulés endommageant son système nerveux ce qui avait paralysé son bras. Selon elle, lorsque sa blessure à l'épaule sera réglée, Sierra retrouvera l'usage de son membres. Pourtant le vampire était sérieusement inquiet. Si ils avaient arrêté l'akuma avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il commençait seulement à la connaître et la voilà allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le bookman junior s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa ses pensées s'évader. Les paroles de son grand-père lui revinrent alors à l'esprit, lui arrachant une grimace discrète. Si il avait raison ? Si Sissi était vraiment liée aux Noé plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir menti à ce point. « _Liée aux Noé _» «_ Elle a peut-être été protégée ce jour là _» Le roux plissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers le lit dans lequel dormait la jeune femme. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Non seulement il se devait de savoir en temps que bookman mais en plus sa curiosité avait été trop titillée. Qui était vraiment cette fille et que cherchait-elle tant à cacher ? Sa décision était prise. Il devait lui demander des explications.

Il redressa la tête et sourit comme à son habitude lorsqu'il vit Sierra bouger les paupières. Lavi se releva précipitamment et s'accrocha au baron avant de se pencher sérieusement sur le lit. Elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie quatre heures auparavant. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les deux compères commençaient à désespérer. La voir ouvrir les yeux fut un moment de joie intense pour les deux exorcistes.

- Elle s'est réveillée ! S'écria Lavi en se tournant tout sourire vers Krory. On va pouvoir dormir loin de cette horrible clinique !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire idiot, soupira le baron en fermant les yeux dépité. Tu te sent bien Sierra ?

- J'ai un peu chaud mais à part ça... Kro'... Pourquoi je... commença t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je n'arrive plus du tout à bouger le bras ?

**o0o**

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en offrant son plus beau sourire à Krory. Ce-dernier le lui rendit joyeusement avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Les trois exorcistes étaient sortit de l'hôpital depuis peu et s'étaient de suite trouvés une auberge où séjourner le temps de mettre les choses au point. Lavi était parti depuis un petit moment à l'accueil pour joindre la Congrégation. Ne le voyant pas revenir, le baron avait décidé de descendre voir si tout allait bien. Sierra se leva et laissa tomber sa veste d'emprunt sur le lit. Son épaule était marquée à vie selon les médecins. Une imposante marque blanche s'étalait depuis sa blessure causée par Lulubell jusqu'à son cou là où elle s'était trop brulée. Elle avait le bras en écharpe, toujours incapable de le bouger. Handicap provisoire qu'elle espérait vite éradiquer.

La brune s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira avant de tendre la main gauche. Aussitôt de pitoyables étincelles jaillirent de sa paume. L'exorciste fit un faible sourire avant de baisser la tête. Au moins l'un de ses membres était intact, réduit à son minimum, mais intact. Elle tenta en vain de tendre le bras droit, ce-dernier ne bougeant pas elle délaça l'écharpe que l'infirmière lui avait faite de sa main indemne et laissa tomber son bras sur ses genoux. Elle respira un grand coup avant de froncer les sourcils. Rien. Pas la moindre flamme. Une grande inspiration, de la concentration mais toujours rien. Sierra se laissa tomber contre le mur, impuissante et à bout de nerf.

- Ce n'est pas en t'excitant comme ça que tu va retrouver l'usage de ton bras.

Lavi venait d'entrer tout sourire. Elle ne se retourna même pas, trop agacée pour avoir la force de répondre au roux. Krory referma la porte derrière eux avant de s'étirer, épuisé. Lavi se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit puis se mit à ricaner. De ce petit rire qui avait le don d'agacer Sierra.

- La situation est déjà assez horrible comme ça alors je t'en supplie n'aggrave pas les choses Bookboy, murmura t-elle les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Tu essayais encore n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il sans retirer son sourire de son visage. Et si tu te reposais plutôt ? Si mes souvenirs son bon -et ils le sont- les médecins t'ont dis de te reposer. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de le martyriser, ton bras ne retrouvera jamais sa mobilité.

- Martyriser ? Répéta t-elle un rictus nerveux se dessinant sur son visage. Mes souvenirs ne sont pas mauvais non plus et moi il me semble que tu t'es bien amusé à me griller ! Qui martyrise qui exactement ?

- C'est pas mon corps. Conclut le roux sans ménagement.

- Mais je vais te tuer ! S'écria Sierra en se relevant avec hâte.

Lavi ne bougea pas d'un poil et ce fut Krory qui retint l'exorciste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le bookman junior. La brune se débattit un court instant avant de laisser tomber. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux mouillés et glissa sur le sol lorsque le baron la relâcha.

- Pardon... je suis désolée...

Krory s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux et enfantin comme il arborait si souvent à la Congrégation. Lavi se redressa et s'assit sur le lit avant de faire la moue. Qui pouvait croire qu'une jeune femme comme elle pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec les Noé ? Dans le cas présent, l'apprenti bookman préférait ne pas y penser. Malgré les mises en garde de son grand-père, les mensonges à répétition, la familiarité de Sierra avec la Noé. Malgré toutes ces preuves accablantes, la seule chose que le roux arrivait à voir à présent c'était les ravages d'une bataille. Une jeune femme en pleures après avoir perdu l'usage d'un membre. Une exorciste blessée...

- On est avec toi tu sais, murmura le baron en relevant la tête de Sierra. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber alors ne prends pas tout sur toi et ais confiance.

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres après tout, poursuivis le roux. Dans l'état où tu es te défendre va être plus difficile que d'habitude alors... tu peux compter sur nous pour te protéger.

La brune ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle avait presque oublié ce que Lenalee lui avait dis lors de son arrivée au QG. «_ Au début je considérais la Congrégation comme une prison mais... ses prisonniers se sont transformés en une famille chaleureuse et ses murs auparavant si froid se sont gorgés de la chaleur d'un foyer... Toi aussi peut-être, tu finira par considérer le QG comme ta maison_. »

- Et les exorcistes comme ma famille, conclut-elle à voix haute.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Krory.

- Non rien ! Dîtes, je croyais que vous étiez épuisés, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

- Tu te sens mieux, tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta le baron en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Oui puisque je vous le dis. Frustrée, impuissante, inutile, sans défense mais en bonne état ! Reprit-elle en tirant la langue.

Krory laissa s'échapper un gloussement avant de se lever. Il aida la brune à faire de même puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sierra fronça les sourcils avant de faire la grimace. Lavi n'était plus dans le lit du bas, là où Krory venait de s'allonger. Elle se pencha sur l'exorciste et fut surprise de voir qu'il dormait déjà. Elle se dégagea et un rapide coup d'œil en l'air lui fit comprendre que le roux avait pris possession du lit supérieur. Elle tourna la tête alentour et fit la moue en se rendant compte que la chambre ne contenait que deux lits. L'exorciste se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à attraper une des couvertures de Lavi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais en Russie il fait pas chaud la nuit, alors ne me retire pas de la chaleur s'il te plaît ! Se plaignit le roux.

- Hum hum !

L'apprenti bookman se pencha à la rambarde et dévisagea la jeune femme d'un œil fatigué.

- Oui ? Demanda t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je sais que ton intellect fais une pause lorsque tu dors mais étant éveillé tu devrais remarquer qu'il n'y a que deux lits dans cette pièce.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça t-il avant de disparaître une fois de plus. Quoi ! Reprit-il en râlant alors que Sierra tirait de nouveau sur la couverture.

- Dormir par terre ne me gêne pas plus que ça mais... une couverture ne serait pas de refus.

Le bookman junior ouvrit alors grand son œil et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

- Tu vas pas dormir par terre ? S'offusqua t-il en la regardant surpris.

- Non voyons quelle question, je vais léviter et dormir en volant ! Se moqua la brune en perdant patience. Bon tu me passes une... tu fais quoi là !

- Je te laisse ma place, répondit simplement le roux en descendant l'escalier.

- C'est ridicule. J'ai un bras mort je ne vais pas pouvoir monter, soupira Sierra en baissant les yeux. Et puis le côté galant ne te va pas du tout, n'essaye pas d'imiter Allen c'est ignoble, remonte immédiatement et passe moi simplement une...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et l'oublia presque aussitôt. L'apprenti bookman l'avait prise dans ses bras, blottissant sa tête au creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner alors qu'elle restait immobile sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait et seul la respiration de Krory résonnait dans l'espace clos. Ce fut le roux qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

- Pardon, chuchota t-il juste assez fort pour que la brune l'entende.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Sierra en rougissant. Tu n'as rien fait qui justifie que...

- Pour tout.

La brune soupira avant de détourner la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle lui en voulait. La jeune femme releva sa main valide et agrippa le pull du roux, le serrant un peu plus contre elle, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

**o0o**

Les faibles rayons du soleil chatouillèrent le nez du baron le sortant de son sommeil. L'exorciste bailla avant de se frotter les yeux. Il repoussa les couvertures en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouvert et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Encore un bâillement. Puis il accepta bien contre son grès de se lever. La route était encore longue avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous où ils devaient retrouver leurs compagnons. Allen et Lenalee n'étaient plus en Russie à présent et ils leurs fallait à tous rejoindre la Chine, là où Timcampy semblait les guider. C'est donc en poussant un tendre grognement que Krory s'étira. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand avant de tourner la tête vers le lit du haut. Il se frotta de nouveau les yeux en remarquant que ce dernier était vide. Ses amis n'étaient tout de même pas partit sans lui ? Un gémissement provenant d'un coin de la pièce lui fit tourner la tête. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux camarades enveloppés sous une couverture le baron se mit à sourire. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir vu Lavi monter se coucher avant lui alors pourquoi le retrouvait-il par terre ? Il s'approcha des deux exorcistes et s'agenouilla face à eux tandis que sont sourire s'élargissait. Lorsqu'ils étaient endormis, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient l'air si paisible. Le vampire rougit à l'idée de les réveiller mais ils devaient partir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lavi avant de le secouer légèrement. Voyant que le roux ne se réveillait pas pour autant, il employa à regret la manière moins douce et secoua franchement l'exorciste.

- Je ne me suis pas endormi ! Non non je lisais ! Je t'assure pépé ! S'écria le roux en se relevant avec une telle hâte qu'il renversa le baron.

- Lavi ! Râla t-il en se redressant. Calme toi ce n'est que moi, Bookman n'est même pas là.

- Kro' ? S'étonna le roux en le dévisageant.

**o0o**

- Sierra est partie depuis longtemps, fit remarquer le baron. Elle devrait avoir finit depuis belle lurette.

- C'est une fille, se moqua le roux. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne nous ai pas dis de l'attendre à l'auberge. Je doute fort qu'elle n'ait finis avant la nuit.

- Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama Krory en souriant tout de même. Regarde nous avons trouvé de quoi nous vêtir en peu de temps, il faut avoir confiance et elle sortira vite.

- Si tu le dis.

Lavi rapporta sa choppe de whisky à ses lèvres avant de se les lécher avec envie, puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en soupirant, las. Le plus âgé quant à lui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et observa les habitants alentours. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour attendre la jeune femme. Étant partit précipitamment la vieille suite à l'attaque de la Noé, aucun des trois exorcistes n'avait de vêtement de rechange et il avait fallu en acheter. Laissant une note à l'intention de Monsieur LEE Komui, les deux amis avaient acquis de quoi s'habiller chaudement pour une fin d'hiver russe. Sierra quant à elle, n'était pas ressortie de chez le marchand depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver des manteaux chauds et des bottes. Les filles étaient définitivement lente. Elle ne ressortit que peu de temps avant midi, lorsque Lavi avait presque fini sa boisson. Elle se pointa devant les deux exorcistes en souriant. Ses cheveux coiffés en une tresse qui passait sur son épaule étaient surplombés d'une chapka blanche qui s'accordait avec son long manteau de fourrure blanche et ses bottes assorties. Elle rougie en voyant les deux garçons la détailler la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait mis le paquet

- Je sais ça fait beaucoup. Mais tout le monde là-bas m'a dit que ça m'allait bien. Et puis j'ai encore froid, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital hier je vous signale ! En plus... le blanc me va bien à cause de mes cheveux, conclut-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu as laissé une note au nom de Komui ? Demanda simplement Lavi avant de vider son verre.

- O... oui.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il déposait de quoi payer sur la table.

Krory se leva à son tour et les trois amis repartirent affronter le froid du pays. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Ils durent traverser une forêt et malgré les réticences de Krory, il fut décider qu'à la nuit tombée ils dormiraient à la belle étoile. Avant de quitter le dernier village ils mirent de côté nourritures et couchages afin de ne pas dormir à même le sol et le ventre vide. La nuit tomba rapidement et le petit groupe n'avait pénétré dans les bois que depuis peu lorsqu'il fut décidé que le moment était venue de s'arrêter. Les deux hommes partirent dans les alentours pour ramasser du bois tandis que Sierra préparait les couchettes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent la jeune femme les attendait allongée à sa place. Le peu d'étincelles qu'elle parvenait à créer lui permis tout juste d'allumer le feu. L'idée qu'elle devrait peut-être vivre comme ça pour toujours lui arracha une grimace.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ça devient lassant, soupira le roux.

- Surveille ta saucisse et laisse moi tu veux, répondit Sierra glaciale.

Oui, elle ne supportait plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Surtout par rapport à son bras. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était que temporaire. Pourtant l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais se servir de son bras gauche lui faisait peur et la rendait irritante.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, conclut Krory en baillant. Vous êtes bien plus calme lorsque vous dormez.

Lavi tourna la tête vers le baron prêt à répondre mais son ainé s'était déjà couché. Il se pencha au dessus de l'exorciste et fut bien étonné de voir qu'il dormait déjà. Le vampire avait un don pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée en si peu de temps. L'image d'Eliade lui vint soudain en tête arrachant un sourire au roux. Si Krory la rejoignait dans ses rêves ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme si vite. Il croqua dans sa saucisse avant de se rasseoir. Sierra s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait croquer dans une tranche de pain.

- Excuse moi, murmura t-elle. Je suis assez... tendue en se moment.

- Une bonne raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi ? Répondit Lavi sans daigner la regarder.

- Pardon.

C'était l'occasion rêvée. Krory dormait et ils étaient seuls pour de bon. Le roux serra son poing gauche si fort sur sa jambe que ses jointures blanchirent. Il baissa son bras qui tenait son dîner et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Tu connaissais cette Noé n'est-ce pas ?

Sierra eut alors la plus mauvaise réaction que l'on peut avoir dans ce cas là. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés et tourna la tête vers l'exorciste. Il savait ? En même temps elle ne l'avait pas vraiment caché. Pourtant Krory lui n'avait rien relevé. Elle se mit à sourire en plissant les yeux. Quelle idiote. Lui était un futur bookman. Relevé les détails était une habitude. À quoi bon nier.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux vers le feu qui crépitait devant elle.

Ne s'attendant pas à la voir répondre si facilement, le bookman junior fut d'abord surpris et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mit plus de temps que prévu à sortir de sa bouche. Il déglutit avant de souffler un bon coup. Le fait qu'elle la connaisse ne dévoilait en rien un lien quelconque avec le clan des Noé. Son grand-père se trompait, il en était certain.

- D'où la connais-tu exactement ? Finit-il par demander non sans appréhension.

- Je l'ai rencontré sous sa forme féline lorsque j'étais enfant.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, sa réponse si peu détaillé ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. La brune s'en rendit bien compte et le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur.

- Maintenant si tu me le permet, j'aimerai dormir, reprit-elle en s'allongeant. Garde tes questions pour plus tard si jamais l'envie me venait d'étaler ma vie sur du papier. Pour le moment j'ai juste sommeil.

- Et passe donc tes nerfs sur...

- Bibi oui je sais, conclut Sierra en se lovant dans sa couchette.

Lavi la regarda un instant avant de soupirer grossièrement. S'allongeant un instant sur le dos il observa les étoiles qui n'étaient pas totalement cachées par les branchages. Il devait savoir, il n'avait pas le choix. D'une manière où d'une autre il fallait qu'elle lui explique tout. Il ferma son unique œil.

- Bonne nuit Sissi, lança t-il sans attendre la moindre réponse.

- Bonne nuit Bookboy, chuchota la brune le plus bas possible dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Le roux sourit alors avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

**o0o**

Les quelques rondins de bois qui n'avaient pas brulés avaient été recouverts de terre. Les deux hommes rangeaient le campement alors que la brune s'était assise contre un arbre. Son bras droit posé sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ferma les paupières avec force et serra les dents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à guérir ? Elle se sentait si faible à présent, sans défense. Son feu d'habitude si rassurant l'avait abandonné. Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Exactement comme ce soir là. Cette simple pensé la fit grimacer. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'on la tira en avant.

- Allez on se dépêche, s'exclama Krory en la tirant vers lui. Tu n'es pas pressée de retrouver les autres ? Se moqua t-il gentiment.

- Kro'... murmura Sierra en plissant les yeux.

Il portait un sac qui contenait leurs couches, Lavi était déjà loin devant et leur tournait le dos. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle se décida à parler au baron.

- Je sais que je dois vraiment être une charge pour vous depuis deux jours, soupira t-elle alors que Krory la dévisageait les yeux ronds. Je ne fais que râler, je suis handicapée, je cri pour rien... Alors merci.

Elle releva soudain la tête et sourit.

- Merci de me supporter Krory !

- Mais... On est une famille non ? Répondit le vampire en rougissant. C'est normal d'être à tes côtés lorsque tu vas mal et puis... Il existe bien pire que toi question « râle »

- Oui... s'amusa t-elle en comprenant à qui Krory faisait allusion. Si un jour je me mets à grogner comme Yunyun, je veux que tu m'assommes.

- D'accord, répondit le brun en riant. Tu peux compter sur moi, alors... lèves la tête et arrêtes de broyer du noir. Nous sommes avec toi après tout. Le vieux bouc là bas aussi.

- Qui est-ce que tu traite de chèvre mon petit Kro' ! Hurla Lavi en se retournant, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Dépêchez-vous au lieu de jacasser, sinon on n'atteindra jamais le prochain village avant la nuit.

- Arrête d'être pessimiste idiot ! S'écria Sierra en attrapant la main de Krory.

Elle l'entraina en courant jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du roux. Ce-dernier les regarda amusé avant de tourner la tête en pouffant. Comme il l'avait prévu, le petit groupe sortit du bois en fin de journée. Le soleil menaçait de disparaître à l'horizon et la fraîcheur de la nuit tombée commençait à se faire sentir. Ils atteignirent un petit village peu de temps avant que l'astre de feu ne disparaisse entièrement. Tout se passa si vite qu'une personne paranoïaque aurait put penser qu'ils étaient attendus. À peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans l'enceinte du village qu'une explosion eut lieu plus loin.

Plusieurs akumas de niveau 1 s'élevèrent dans le ciel orangé et tirèrent un peu au hasard dans les ruelles. Quatre autres démons de niveau 2 les regardaient, amusés, et détruisaient des bâtisses selon leur envie. Sierra eut un hoquet d'horreur et serra son bras invalide en plissant les yeux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de partir en courant après avoir apostrophé la brune d'un bref «_ Reste là ! _» Cette-dernière n'eut pas le temps de relever la remarque, ses deux amis avaient disparus dans une ruelle.

Suites aux attaques répétées des akumas plusieurs centaines d'habitants s'enfuirent en courant. Sortant de la ville pour la plupart, certains restaient aux alentours trop curieux tandis que d'autres encore, en pleurs, cherchait leurs parents ou leurs enfants. Peut-être y avait-il encore des innocents là-bas. Une forte lumière tira Sierra de sa réflexion. Un cyclone de feu engloutit plusieurs niveau 1 sans le moindre problème tandis qu'un niveau 2 venait d'exploser. Inutile. C'était exactement le mot qui la désignait dans l'immédiat.

- Merde ! S'énerva t-elle en serrant le poing. J'en ai marre !

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avaient pris les deux exorcistes. Le bruit de leurs attaques la guidait. Ses jambes l'emportaient à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait put imaginer atteindre en temps normal. Elle ferma les yeux en apercevant de nouveaux niveau 2 arriver en masse. À vue de nez ils étaient une dizaine... et elle ne pouvait pas les attaquer. Si elle se fiait à sa dernière tentative ratée, le peu de flammes qu'elle pouvait produire lui était utile uniquement pour allumer des feux de bois. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer s'envoler comme elle le faisait si souvent auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas songer à se battre.

Elle arriva enfin dans la rue ou s'était regroupés les démons. Krory sautait de monstre en monstre, leur suçant le sang lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Le ciel était gorgé de rouge. Le soleil se reflétant sur le parterre enneigé éblouissait la brune qui ne parvint pas à suivre le baron des yeux. Elle pivota sur sa droite et trouva Lavi qui assommait quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui. Lorsqu'un trop grand nombre d'akumas s'approcha de lui, il les fit frire sans la moindre hésitation. Les yeux de Sierra se gorgèrent de larmes à la vue de ses flammes. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

- Maman !

La jeune exorciste fit volte-face et se figea en voyant un petit garçon dans une impasse. Un jeune enfant en pleure, recroquevillé sur lui même, en pyjama dans la neige. Devant lui se tenait un simple akuma de niveau 1, mais si futile qu'il soit il allait le tuer. Ses missiles fabriqués dans son sang allaient toucher l'enfant, le couvrir d'étoiles avant de le réduire en cendres. Sierra avait déjà trop vu l'étendu des dégâts que produisaient de telles attaques. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait décidé ses jambes l'entrainèrent dans sa direction. Elle passa sous l'akuma et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Même si elle ne pouvait pas se battre, il était hors de question qu'elle reste spectatrice. Cette scène. Cette scène qui se répétait sans cesse sous ses yeux. Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, mêlant ses larmes à ceux de l'enfant. Elle tandis son bras valide en l'air dans l'espoir d'un regain soudain d'énergie mais ne parvint pas à faire plus d'une simple étincelle. Elle ferma alors les paupières avec force et décida de faire bouclier de son corps pour l'enfant. Elle était une symbiotique. À moins que Lulubell ne le lui ait aussi volé ses facultés. Même sans se battre, elle pouvait protéger cet enfant. Son corps ne mourrait pas, même touchée par le virus des akumas. Sierra sentit alors le souffle chaud du garçon contre son cou et ses petites mains qui serrait son manteau.

- Je suis là... murmura t-elle tendrement. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Comme ses paroles l'apaisait, elle sentit les canons de l'akuma se braquer vers eux. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne. Personne... personne ne l'avait abandonné elle. Sierra releva la tête en souriant. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler mais elle savait que tout était finit à présent. Une forte chaleur émanait de derrière elle, une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le feu. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Mais au lieu de la rassurer elle se referma fermement sur son vêtement et la jeune femme fut relevée avec force.

- Tu joues à quoi idiote ! Cracha le roux en lui jetant un regard noir. Si tu veux mettre fin à tes jours libre à toi mais fait le quand je ne suis pas là ! Je te rappelles que tu ne peux pas te battre ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre comme on te l'avait dit ! Merde à quoi tu pensais là !

- À lui... répondit la jeune femme le regard larmoyant alors que l'enfant lui serrait la main.

Lorsqu'il le vit le regard de Lavi se radoucit. Il la lâcha et soupira avant de se gratter la tête.

- Je vois, dit-il en tournant les talons. Et après ça tu oses me dire que tes histoires ne sont pas mes oignons. Tu peux les garder tes secrets après tout. Mais ne te mets pas en danger inutilement. C'est... Idiote !

Le roux partit rejoindre Krory plus loin. Sierra tendit la main pour le rattraper, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle se ravisa. À quoi bon après tout. Jamais il n'accepterait ça. Jamais même il ne la croirait. Une légère pression sur son avant bras lui rappela que le petit garçon était toujours accroché à elle. L'exorciste se pencha vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais dis que tu ne craignais rien, lui dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

Se fiant au visage apeuré du petit, elle devina qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot à ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais qu'importe. La brune partit alors rejoindre les deux exorcistes qui l'attendait au milieu de la rue. Quelques maisons alentours avaient été détruites mais heureusement aucune perte humaine n'était a déplorer. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Krory lui offrit un faible sourire à son arrivée. Le roux quant à lui ne lui dit pas un mot. Le baron avait du avoir droit à un Lavi en colère... à cause d'elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village où se trouvait le reste des villageois. À peine furent-ils dans le champs de vision des habitants qu'une vague d'homme et de femme pénétrèrent dans la cité. Krory sourit et serra la main de nombreuses personnes. La célébrité avait l'air de lui plaire. Lavi s'était isolé dans un coin à l'abri de la foule et attendait. Des cris se rapprochèrent alors de la brune qui fut soudainement étreinte par un couple. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se débattit et se lova dans les bras de son père. La femme quand à elle, pleurait et couvrait Sierra de baisers. La pauvre exorcistes ne comprenait pas un traitre mots de se qu'ils lui disaient. Mais à voir l'expression de bonheur qui s'affichait sur leurs visage, ils étaient la famille du garçon. Peu à peu la foule disparut dans différentes rues et les trois exorcistes purent se retrouver seuls.

Encore une fois se fut Krory qui sortit Sierra de ses pensées. La jeune femme ne lâchait pas le roux du regard. Lui évitait de la regarder. Le baron lui prit la main et ils partirent tout les trois à la recherche d'une auberge pour passer la nuit. La brune fixait le dos de Lavi sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées était toutes dirigées ailleurs. Vers un seul et unique problème. Au fond d'elle elle était décidée à tout raconter. Après tout, peut-être que la venue de Lulubell n'était pas dût au hasard et puis... elle pourrait renseigner les autres sur certains point concernant les Noé. Leur nombre, leurs capacités, leurs noms... tout ce que son frère lui avait dit pour la protéger. Ce qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais répéter à qui que ce soit. Pour son propre bien. Mais si son bien résidait en cette simple révélation ? Et après qu'adviendra t-il ? Jamais la Congrégation n'acceptera en son sein une exorciste à la famille si douteuse. Elle sera traitée en étrangère, laissée de côté ou pire ! Mais d'un autre côté, vivre dans le mensonge ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Se mettre ses propres amis à dos lui faisait mal. Alors...

- Je suis sincèrement désolée grand-frère, murmura t-elle en lâchant la main de Krory.

Ce-dernier se retourna interloqué. Sierra s'était arrêtée et restait plantée au milieu de la rue. Lavi exaspéré ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'il la sermonna.

- Tu ne dois pas comprendre mais je suis fatigué, j'aimerais me trouver un bon lit et pioncer, donc arrêtes tes caprices et a...

- Krory... Bookboy, continua la brune sans prêter la moindre attention au jeune homme.

- Dis tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parles idiote !

- Lavi arrête ! S'empourpra le baron alors que le regard auparavant vide de la brune se remplissait à nouveau de larme.

- Tu as gagné, conclut-elle en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Par où dois-je commencer pour combler ta curiosité ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Le bookman junior ouvrit grand son œil, surpris et se rapprocha d'elle. Faisant signe à Krory de ne rien dire, il essuya l'unique goutte d'eau salée qui avait atteint le menton de la jeune femme.

- Par le début, répondit-il simplement en la prenant par la main.

Le baron souffla soulagé de le voir calmer et ils repartirent jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche.

**o0o**

Non loin de là, une fillette aux cheveux hirsutes regardait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Elle croqua dans sa sucette avant qu'un sourire démoniaque ne s'affiche sur son joli minois. Elle éclata d'un grand rire cristallin et attrapa le parapluie rose qui volait près d'elle en se relevant. La Noé se balança sur ses pieds, d'avant en arrière, sans lâcher le petit groupe des yeux. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans un rue perpendiculaire, la jeune fille se tourna. Une imposante porte ornée de dorures se dressa devant elle. Ses portes s'ouvrirent et la fillette commença à la traverser. Elle tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction du village et afficha une mine de dément.

- La petite princesse trahit sa famille un peu trop facilement tu ne trouves pas Lero ?

Le parapluie qu'elle tenait encore grogna sans pouvoir répondre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, reprit-elle presque aussitôt. Je ne penses pas non plus que Tyki la porte encore dans son cœur après ça. Ce sont des secrets de famille qu'elle va révéler.

- Mais Road ! S'écria le parapluie en se dégageant de l'emprise de la Noé. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Monsieur le Comte ne t'aurait pas donné sa permission !

- C'est trop tard à présent, répondit-elle en souriant. Elle est faible, seule... dans peu de temps elle sera reniée par les exorcistes. Peut-être même qu'il la tueront.

- Mais Tyki t'avait interdit de l'approcher ! Si il apprenait tout ça...

- Quoi ? S'emporta la jeune fille. Je ne l'ai pas touché sa poupée ! Il s'accroche à elle alors qu'elle ne vaut rien ! Tu l'as bien vu ? Elle est ridicule ! C'est une saleté d'exorciste et il faudra bien qu'elle crève un jour. Si elle est encore en vie, c'est simplement parce que Tyki tient à elle. Sans lui le Prince m'aurait laissé la dépecer tranquillement et depuis longtemps !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers. Lero lui aurait bien fermé son claquet mais lorsqu'elle commençait à parler de Sierra, Road devenait plus mauvaise encore que son père. Connaissant le personnage et les dégâts possible, le parapluie préféra se taire. Road quant à elle regardait le village avec un air de dégout.

- Je ne supportes plus de l'entendre parler d'elle, finit-elle par dévoiler.

- Il n'en parle que lorsque tu commence à...

- Tais-toi. Le coupa la démone en secouant le parapluie. Il en parle c'est tout. On s'en fous des raisons. Je la déteste ! Depuis ce jour maudit où il l'a protégé... je veux qu'elle meurt.

Ce dernier aveu figea le parapluie. La fillette le relâcha alors en le gratifiant d'un bref « _On y va !_ » avant de traverser la porte. Lero resta quelques secondes en arrière avant de la suivre. À peine eut-il traverser le portail, que la porte se referma et disparue.

_ Pardonnes moi. Pour tout. Ce que j'ai fais. Ce que je m'apprêtes à faire. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Tu m'avais dis de ne pas répéter tout ça. Que si je le faisais, ta volonté seule ne suffirait pas à maintenir le Comte. Que sa colère serait si grande, qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'un claquement de doigt pour que je meurt. Tu n'est pas le seul « Noé » je le sais bien. Les autres que je ne connais pas, ce sont eux, eux qui peuvent me tordre le coup sur ordre du Comte. Parce que je sais que toi, même après mes révélations, tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en quiconque ici bas._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Et donc je poste le 11° chapitre exactement... 7h avant de partir en vacances 8D en sachant que je dois dormir aussi... OMG mais faut que je dorme X_X Et vous voulez savoir un truc marrant ? Je n'ai toujours pas fait ma valise xD Oui ? Quoi ? Oui je sais je suis dans la merde ^^ Mais je le vis bien xD Comme d'habitude, je vais faire ma valise à la dernière minute, je suis si prévisible xD Bref, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai eu du mal à le boucler à temps... je voulais aller trop vite je pense, du coup mes idées étant trop détaillées je n'arrivais pas à écrire U_U donc j'espère que vous êtes satisfait un minimum xD Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un peu... oui si si vous aurez du Allen/Lenalee xD et puis un gros clash *0* depuis le temps que j'y pense je vais enfin pourvoir l'écrire (essayez donc de deviner ce que je vous réserve xD) et puis vous verrez certains Noah apparaître =) Ici c'était Road, la prochaine fois se sera...?

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**


	13. Junto para sempre

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est court -se prends des carottes en pleine tête- oui mais j'ai une excuse ! Je vous avais dis que Sierra allait tout révéler sur son passé, qu'il y aurait un clash bref un beau bordel... un GROS bordel, trop gros pour tenir en un chapitre. Ne souhaitant pas vous livrer un chapitre de 12 pages (dîtes moi merci) je l'ai tout simplement coupé en deux ! Yep ! Du coup ici vous allez pouvoir lire le récit du passé de Sierra. Je préviens aussi, c'est court mais il n'y a que de la narration 8D -se prends des carottes et des lotus- Oui mais non ça se lit facilement U_U j'espère pour vous -sors- Moi en le relisant je n'ai pas eu trop de mal... donc ça devrait aller ^^" Ce chapitre est donc TRÈS différent des précédents puisque je l'ai aussi découpé en "parties" parce que un gros pavé de narration c'est lourd U_U Du coup je vous le donne en petit bouts séparés (la mort des parents de Sierra, la maladie de son frère, la visite de Road et du Comte...) J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd à lire, et après ça, imaginez si vous aviez en plus 8 ou 9 autres pages OpenOffice à lire 8D Chaud ! Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan, Gégèle, Angelus Nami et Aria Emery. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong> _Junto para sempre  
><em>

Des cris et des pleurs. Quand elle repensait à ses parents, Sierra ne voyait pas leurs sourires, leur chaleur, leur amour, rien de tout ça. Ou du moins elle ne pensait pas tout de suite aux bon côtés. Pour elle, ses parents étaient des êtres humains qui avaient servi de repas à des monstres. Des anges qui avaient brulés leurs ailes pour sa vie. Des personnes pleines de tendresse réduites en poussières en un éclair. Cet éclair violet elle le revoyait en rêve. Elle s'y était habituée depuis le temps. La forte lumière dégagée par l'envoi d'un missile d'akuma. Ce sang impur qui anéantissait les hommes par un simple contact. Cet bombe qui avait détruit une partie de son monde. La première partie de son monde.

* * *

><p><strong>La mort de ses parents<strong>

* * *

><p>Une petite fille se réchauffait au coin du feu. Elle avait six ans. Si jeune et pourtant déjà témoin d'une hécatombe. Déjà élue d'un destin tragique. Cette petite fille avait passé la journée à s'amuser dans la neige. Il ne neigeait pas souvent chez elle, même en hiver il faisait habituellement trop froid ou trop chaud pour que la poudre tienne le coup. Alors en se levant ce matin là, lorsqu'elle vit son village recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, elle se hâta de réveiller sa tendre famille et ils sortirent profiter du miracle. Après une journée à s'amuser dans la neige, la pauvre enfant s'était réfugiée près du feu, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Son grand frère dormait dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Ses parents discutaient dehors avec des voisins. Une fin de journée banale pour une journée normale. Et pourtant...<p>

Un coup de canon, des cris, des éclairs, des éboulements... Tout arriva si vite. La petite brune sortit de chez elle en courant et poussa un cri d'effroi. Deux monstres volaient dans les airs, deux sphères disproportionnées au regard triste... Deux démons se tenaient dans le centre de la ville. Des canons sortaient de leurs corps et tiraient un peu partout, sans chercher à viser, comme si la cible leur importait peu. Soudain son frère la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la ramener à l'intérieur. Lui murmurant qu'elle serait en sécurité dans la cave, qu'il la rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait retrouvé leur parents. Son regard trahissait son angoisse et l'enfant se blottit contre lui une dernière fois avant de rentrer. La vision de son frère sortant en courant la hanta un instant. L'idée qu'elle pouvait perdre la totalité de ceux qu'elle aimait la traversa et ce fut malgré elle que ses jambes la trainèrent en courant dehors.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint le centre du village. Elle était dos aux monstres et pouvait voir ses parents pousser des habitants vers l'entrée du village, à l'opposé des démons. Pourquoi aidaient-ils les autres au lieu de se mettre eux même à l'abri ? Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient-ils pas des êtres égoïstes et sans cœurs ? Ses questions lui tordirent le ventre. Elle tourna la tête et put voir son frère, lui aussi aidant une femme et son enfant prit sous un éboulement. Un nouveau tir la frôla et la petite fille hurla en tombant dans la neige. Un troisième monstre sortit d'une rue adjacente et se retrouva derrière elle. Elle se releva avec hâte et couru loin de lui. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, la petite brune se retrouva bien malgré elle près des deux autres monstres. Bien trop près.

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise elle recula. Trébuchant sur le sol enneigé elle tomba et n'osa plus bouger. Les deux démons se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, la petite fille ferma les yeux et hurla. Elle entendit un cri. Quelqu'un criait son nom. Puis le son de plusieurs tirs. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une quantité infinie de larmes déborda. Un homme et une femme la protégeaient, l'entourant de leurs bras. Ses parents avaient fait bouclier de leurs corps pour la protéger des attaques. Ils la serrèrent contre eux, la gratifiant d'un faible sourire avant de ne devenir qu'un tas de poussière. La petite fille resta immobile les yeux emplis de larmes et le regard vide devant les deux akumas. Plusieurs lances passèrent près d'elle et traversèrent les deux monstres les faisant exploser dans un bruit qu'elle ne percevait plus.

Elle se rappellera du parfum fleurie de sa mère, de la barbe mal rasée de son père qui lui piquait la joue puis... rien. Ses parents qui l'avait aimé, choyé, vu grandir et mise au monde se transformèrent en une odeur et une simple sensation. Leur mort restera son dernier et unique souvenir de ses parents. Elle se souviendra aussi de son frère la serrant dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes. Et de cet homme aux cheveux gris et au visage triste. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne revit jamais. Oubliant jusqu'à ce manteau noir aux bordures dorées que portait le maréchal qui avait vengé ses parents.

* * *

><p><strong>La maladie de son frère<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle grandit seule avec son frère et ce pendant six longues et belles années. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, la petite fille devenue grande se sentait bien. Aimée, écoutée, conseillée, élevée elle revivait. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenirs de ses parents, comme si son esprit rejetait leur mort et leur existence par la même occasion. Son univers se limitait à son grand frère. Tyki MIKK. Tyki était absolument tout pour elle. Un frère, un père, un confident, un ami, un exemple... Elle n'avait que lui, alors le jour où il tomba sérieusement malade la rendit folle.<p>

Sierra n'avait que douze ans, ne connaissait presque rien de la vie et pourtant pendant près d'un mois qui sembla une éternité elle resta à son chevet, s'occupa de la maison et le soigna au mieux possible. Tyki avait près de vingt ans. Son mal avait commencé un beau matin, un jour où il n'avait pas réussit à se lever. Se tordant de douleur, hurlant dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, il devenait fou. Ce fut en tout cas ce que pensa la brune. Qu'adviendrait-il si il ne guérissait pas ? Si elle était à nouveau trop faible pour sauver sa famille ? Si demain il n'ouvrait pas les yeux ? Si en pleine nuit il ne criait plus et qu'elle le retrouvait... sans vie ?

Durant ce laps de temps ses nuits furent remplies de cauchemars tous tournés vers les mêmes récits. La mort de ses parents lui sautait sans cesse au visage. Elle voyait son frère les rejoindre. Sa famille lui en vouloir à mort. Une période de solitude, de doute et de mal-être qui s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Un beau matin Tyki se leva, guérit. Aucun médecin ne fut capable de l'expliquer mais qu'importe il était guéri et par dessus tout vivant. Sierra revivait avec lui. L'étincelle de vie qui avait quitté ses yeux avait réapparu en même temps que la vie dans le cœur de son frère.

Pourtant elle ne connaissait pas l'envers du décors. Son frère qu'elle aimait tant n'était plus le même. Le gentil et doux Tyki était devenu un descendant de Noé. Lui et douze autres humains avaient la... chance (?) de posséder une partie de la mémoire de Noé. Pour son frère c'était le plaisir. Elle ne l'apprit que bien plus tard, lorsque lui même eut pris conscience de ce qu'il était devenu.

* * *

><p><strong>La visite de Road et du Comte<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce même jour il se mit à neiger. De la poudre blanche dont raffolait les enfants. Cette même neige qui avait accueillis ses parents six ans auparavant. Elle monta en courant dans sa chambre, s'habillant chaudement pour s'amuser dehors avec son frère. Les bruits qui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée ne l'atteignirent pas, trop occupée à être heureuse elle ne les entendit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rejoignit son frère que la douche froide l'atteignit. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une espèce de croisement entre un elfe et un lutin. Cet étrange personnage coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme lui fit froid dans le dos. Son incroyable sourire figé la faisait trembler mais il n'était rien comparé à <em>elle<em>.

Cette enfant aux cheveux hirsutes. Cette Noé aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Cette petite fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que Sierra. La brebis collée contre Tyki. _Road._

Cette dernière se tourna vers le gnome et lui demanda l'autorisation de s'occuper de la brune. Après permission, elle se retourna vers la jeune enfant et lui sourit. Ce sourire qui marqua Sierra à vie. Ce genre de sourire qu'arborent les tueurs sanguinaires lorsqu'ils trouvent la bonne personnes à dépecer. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, la brune hoqueta de frayeur et eut droit à un beau voyage au cœur de ses peurs. Toutes ses angoisses, tout ses doutes lui furent balancés en pleine figure. Elle tomba à genoux, prisonnière de son propre esprit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle pleurait dans les bras de son frère et Road se tenait devant elle, un sourire de dément accroché à ses lèvres. Lorsque cette dernière s'apprêta à partir en compagnie du gnome au sourire effrayant, Sierra sentit une bouffée de frustration monté en elle. La gentille jeune fille tendit le bras sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et, à son plus grand étonnement, un jet de flamme en sorti brûlant la petite Noé.

Road en ressortit indemne non sans prévenir la brune qu'elle la tuerait le moment venu. En un simple échange de regards, une lutte à mort venait d'être déclarée entre les deux filles. Les indésirables repartir comme ils furent venus et Sierra se lova encore plus -si s'était possible- dans les bras de son frère.

Ce fut ce jour là, que sa vie bascula...

* * *

><p><strong>Des révélations accablantes<strong>

* * *

><p>Son frère lui expliqua tout. À propos des descendants de Noé, de l'innocence, des exorcistes, de la guerre qui les opposaient au Comte depuis si longtemps, de la prophétie, du cube... tout. Elle était une exorciste de type symbiotique et lui un Noé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et les larmes coulèrent de nouveaux à flots lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle et son frère étaient désormais ennemis. À cause du Seigneur ? C'était Dieu qui avait décidé de la séparer de son frère ? Lui aussi qui n'avait pas sauvé ses parents ? Comptait-il un jour la laisser en paix ! Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour récolter tant de haine ! Cette innocence divine elle n'en voulait pas. Mais elle eut beau la refuser, le cristal niché en ses mains ne partait pas.<p>

Elle plongea un peu plus profondément dans les ténèbres lorsque son frère lui apprit que c'était lui qui avait obtenu son salut auprès du Comte. Apparemment le gnome tenait trop à lui pour prendre le risque de tuer sa princesse, anéantissant ainsi son dernier rayon de soleil. Sa vie était en sursis. Dès lors que Tyki se plongera à corps perdu dans la guerre et le clan Noé, elle n'aura plus droit à la grâce du Comte. Elle sera de nouveau sur la liste des ennemis à exécuter.

Ils passèrent alors quatre années à se soutenir l'un et l'autre sous le regard inquisiteur de Lulubell. Sous une forme féline, la Noé majordome du Comte les observait et faisait son rapport tout les jours. Au début Sierra l'adorait, la prenant pour un chat ordinaire, ce jusqu'à ce que son frère lui parle de sa véritable forme. Lulubell disposait de la couleur de Noé et pouvait façonner son corps à volonté. Animal, humain ou même liquide rien ne l'arrêtait. D'un naturel détaché elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil au Comte.

Des jumeaux excentriques héritiers du lien de Noé, un colosse raffolant des sucreries héritier de la colère de Noé et Road, l'ainée du clan, héritière du rêve de Noé. En comptant Tyki qui avait hérité du plaisir de Noé, cela faisait en tout cinq descendants de Noé. Fidèles au Comte, qu'ils appelaient Prince, envers et contre tout, leur grande famille comptait en tout treize membres. Seulement six s'étaient manifestés et lorsque Sierra demanda plus d'informations Tyki lui répondit simplement que les autres tardaient à se réveiller ou qu'il ne les avait pas encore rencontré.

Le réveil d'un Noé, ce qu'il avait enduré pendant près d'un mois, variait selon l'humain d'origine. Passant alors d'une minute à plusieurs mois. Tyki, bien que Noé, passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de sa sœur. Durant quatre ans il lui apprit à se défendre. Lui envoyant des akumas de niveau 1 pour qu'elle apprenne à vivre en temps qu'exorciste. L'obligeant à perfectionner ses attaques, elle apprit à maîtriser son feu, à le diriger même à distance. Allant de simples étincelles à de véritables jets de flammes, son pouvoirs s'intensifiait et se laissait contrôler sans difficulté. Lorsque les cibles devinrent trop faibles Tyki lui expliqua qu'il existait différents niveaux d'akumas. Mais elle ne connut rien d'autre que les niveaux 1 avant de rejoindre la Congrégation.

* * *

><p><strong>Une famille de perdue<strong>

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'elle eut seize ans et dès que le brun la crut capable de vivre sans lui, Tyki disparu de sa vie. Un soir qu'elle s'était entraînée en détruisant la totalité de ses adversaires sans la moindre difficulté, la brune se prélassait tranquillement dans sa salle de bain. Elle était loin d'imaginer que son bain moussant allait se transformer en une douche froide dès lors qu'elle sortirait de la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son frère dans le salon, elle trouva Road à ses côtés, près d'une porte aux bordures dorées qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

Sierra fronça les sourcils en détaillant la Noé. Elle était toujours la même que dans ses souvenirs et ce bien que dix années soient passées. Une gamine aux cheveux hirsutes et au regard sadique. Un démon effrayant et dangereux. Le diable personnifié. Elle n'osa plus bouger, comme pétrifiée par la simple présence de cet être démoniaque qui l'avait tant effrayée dans son enfance. Road se balançait sur ses pieds en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Tyki passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui dit au revoir. Cet adieu elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

« _J'avais promis de les rejoindre une fois que je te saurais en sécurité alors... Tu as bien __grandit maintenant et j'ai confiance en toi. Sois gentille et ne cherche pas à me retrouver _(il se rapprocha d'elle et releva son menton de sa main) _Même si je suis là pour freiner les ardeurs des autres tu es en danger en étant exorciste. Promet moi que tu ne chercheras pas à en devenir une attitrée. Promets moi que tu ne rejoindras pas la Congrégation de l'Ombre, que tu feras la morte et ne penseras qu'à survivre. Tout ce que tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis... souviens t-en. Mais ne le divulgues pas inutilement. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, même si tu en es bien capable toute seule à présent. _(il sourit) _Promet le._ »

La jeune femme essaya en vain de sourire et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ces quatre mots, ce fut une avalanche de larmes qui déferla sur son visage. Elle lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le brun déposa alors un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se retourner vers Road. Cette-dernière plongea son regard dans celui perdue de la brune. Pendant un instant, Sierra fut secouée de spasmes et son esprit s'envola. Une multitude d'image déferla devant elle, lui montrant ce qu'elle risquait si elle venait à croiser de nouveau le chemin de leur clan. Elle retrouva ses esprits lorsque Road brisa le lien visuel. Tyki la poussa vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. Sierra essuya une larme parmi tant d'autre avant de fixer le dos de son frère.

« _Junto... _»

Tyki ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour compléter cette promesse, leur promesse. Une simple phrase de trois mots. Trois mots qui représentaient leur vie depuis la mort de leurs parents.

« _...para sempre. _»

Il lui jeta alors un dernier regard par dessus son épaule et murmura un tendre «_ Je t'aime Princesse _» avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Ses battants se refermèrent et elle disparut, laissant la jeune portugaise seule et anéantie.

* * *

><p><strong>Une vie d'errance<strong>

* * *

><p>Après le départ de son frère, Sierra ne resta que trois jours chez elle, dans leur ancienne demeure familiale. Vivre dans une maison si vide la rendait folle. Elle partit sur les routes, survivant en gagnant de l'argent grâce aux jeux. Son frère aimait beaucoup le Poker et il lui avait appris à jouer. La brune ne s'en tira pas trop mal et améliora ses techniques. Trichant comme une véritable professionnelle, elle ne perdait aucune partie.<p>

Elle revit son frère lors d'un passage express en Italie près de deux ans plus tard. Là elle eut le bonheur de revoir son sourire, son air nonchalant, ses yeux mielleux qu'elle aimait tant. Sierra put en profiter pour abattre une belle armée d'akuma de niveau 1, mais son frère lui ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement. Leur petite entrevue se conclut par son séjour à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se retrouva avec la poitrine bandée. Tyki l'avait transpercé de part et d'autre, n'endommageant pourtant qu'une partie minime de son organisme, lui laissant le temps de partir tranquillement et ce sans la blesser mortellement.

Ce fut lorsqu'on lui rendit ses affaires qu'elle lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. Sur son chemisier -rendu méconnaissable par l'attaque de son frère- se trouvait un pendentif. De forme ovale, les contours représentaient des feuilles qui se regroupaient et formaient un papillon à l'endroit où passait la chaîne. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, des gouttes d'eau salées perlèrent sur ses joues. Une photo qui commençait à dater était incrustée dans une partie du collier. Elle y était représentée dans les bras de son frère, tout deux souriant, peu de temps avant leur séparation. De l'autre côté du pendentif, gravé dans une écriture soignée, leur promesse. Cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait à la mort de leurs parents. En petit dans le renfoncement du collier était inscrit une simple phrase qui fit couler ses dernières larmes à la jeune femme...

_Junto para sempre..._

_ Ces années passées à tes côtés et qui ont bercés mon enfance... j'en suis nostalgique tu sais. Je... Tu m'avais dis de garder tout ça pour moi, de ne pas intégrer la Congrégation, de ne pas me mettre en danger... Mais au final, si je t'obéis je suis certaine de ne jamais te revoir alors que... Pardonnes moi grand frère mais... J'ai tant besoin de toi que j'en deviens suicidaire. Surtout que c'est au descendant des bookmen que je dis tout ça. Alors ne m'en veut pas mais si l'on devait se revoir après ça... Serre moi simplement dans tes bras comme tu le faisais avant en me disant « Tout ira bien Princesse ne t'en fais pas... Je suis là » Parce que c'est tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment... Que tu sois là._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Vous êtes vivants ? :o Non mais je demande ça comme ça hein sans véritable raison ... hé hé... Sinon donc je suis rentrée de vacances 8D -sors- J'étais si bien au soleil vous n'avez pas idée T_T Du coup, dès que j'ai eu l'ordi j'ai répondu à plein de messages, commenté ce que j'avais lu mais j'ai aussi du partir m'ouvrir un comte en banque (je vais enfin avoir une carte bleue *o* et avec des sous dessus xD)... faut aussi que je m'achète des fringues, un sac bref que je fasse les boutiques pour la rentrée... vous vous en foutez hein =D mais j'aime parler de moi ^^ #SBAFF# Puis là je vous montre poliment que j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment ^^"

Sinon question fic, j'ai posté la suite de "Mes meilleurs amis" cette fois avec Lenalee *o* et je vais aussi commencer une school fic (sur DGM)... Roh bon ok je vais répondre à THE question, à savoir, quand posterais-je la suite de cette fic xD Bah... faut que je peaufine, relise, corrige... dans pas longtemps quatre ou cinq jours maximum =D -sors-

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**


	14. Isn't someone missing me ?

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ _La suite dans pas longtemps quatre ou cinq jours maximum, maximum, maximum..._ -passe la tête par l'ouverture de la porte- Hum bonsoir tout le monde :) -se prends toute une jardinière de légume dans la tronche- Je suis d'accord je l'ai mérité, allez-y envoyé les tomates *0* Non j'plaisante voyons ! Bon ce chapitre j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Tout simplement parce qu'il donne un tout autre tournant à l'histoire et que je n'étais jamais satisfaite. mais bon il faut bien se jeter à l'eau à un moment ou à un autre xD Du coup il n'y a pas l'engueulade que j'avais prévue (elle arrivera plus tard), il n'y a pas de face à face Sissi VS panda mais ça arrivera un jour aussi xD Bref tout à changé d'après ce que j'avais prévu U_U le chapitre est pas long par rapport aux anciens, il fait 1500 mots de moins, soit 8 pages au lieu de 10 (c'est pas mal quand même xD) J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez et que vous ne serez pas trop déçue T_T Pitié xD Je l'ai écrit en peu de temps quand on y pense, deux jours... mais bon il m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion *0* Et normalement Tyki arrive dans le prochain ;) Oui je sais je suis géniale ho ho -sors-

Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

_**Remerciements : **_Linlin Chan-chan, Bakky, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky, Krow-chan, Gégèle, Angelus Nami et Lysun. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

Ah et _**special thanks à Aria Emery...** _Méli -sors- Parce que tu as trouvé la chanson qui correspond parfaitement à ma fanfiction. On dirait qu'elle a été écrite pour *0* Et dire que je l'écoutais depuis trois jour en boucle sans même y avoir pensé U_U je suis pitoyable. Je ferais certainement un OS avec cette chanson : "**Sally's song**" par **Amy Lee**. Je l'ai d'ailleurs écouté pour écrire ce chapitre (en même temps que "_Missing_" de la même chanteuse et d'où j'ai tiré mon titre)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong> _Isn't someone missing me ?_

Lavi avait réussis à leur avoir une chambre malgré le nombre de clients dont disposait l'auberge. Une chambre pour seulement deux personnes mais aux vues de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bois, les trois exorcistes auraient partagé même un seul lit. Lavi partit téléphoner au QG pendant que Sierra et Krory rangeaient leurs affaires dans la chambre. Lorsque le roux revint la jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre tandis que le baron s'était allongé sur un lit. Ambiance tendue. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur la couche du sol -le lit était encore superposé- tandis que Sierra se laissa tomber sur le sol près d'une commode. Là elle prit une grande inspiration et s'en suivit un flot de révélations qu'elle avait gardé pour elle depuis trop longtemps.

Elle clôtura son récit en fermant les yeux obligeant par la même occasion les quelques larmes récalcitrantes à tomber. Krory se leva et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. L'entourant de ses bras, il cala sa tête contre son torse avant qu'un torrent de larmes ne dévaste le visage de la jeune exorciste. Quelques gouttes d'eau salées glissèrent sur les joues du baron. Comme pour encourager la plus jeune à lâcher la pression, il l'accompagna dans son angoisse en gardant le silence.

Lavi quant à lui restait assis sur le lit, la tête posé sur ses doigts entrelacés, il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui croire. Le panda avait donc raison, Sierra était liée aux Noé et pour cause ! Son propre frère en était un. Un frère et une sœur, un Noé et une exorciste... Pourtant il l'avait sauvé, entrainé et élevé malgré tout. Tyki était même allé jusqu'à la protégé et avait tenu tête au Comte Millénaire... Il en était certain, jamais son grand-père n'avait entendu pareil récit. Il devait lui en parler de toute urgence. Demain matin au plus tard comme son grand-père le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, le bookman junior se sentait gêné. Gêné de savoir à l'avance qu'il allait révéler à un tiers ce que Sierra lui avait confié en toute innocence. C'était pourtant sa mission d'apprenti bookmen mais dans le cas présent, le roux voyait ce colportage comme une sorte de trahison.

- Vous êtes les premiers.

Le jeune homme releva machinalement la tête lorsque la voix de la jeune femme résonna à nouveau dans la pièce. Krory relâcha quelque peu son étreinte afin de laisser la brune se redresser.

- Vous êtes... les premiers à qui je parle de mon enfance...

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais fait part à quelqu'un avant ? Demanda Lavi sans sourciller. Je veux bien que tu l'ai promis à ton frère, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout raconter plus tôt ?

La jeune femme sourit. Un sourire triste qui la défigura un peu plus si c'était possible. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en fixant le plancher. L'apprenti bookman se moquait-il tant d'elle pour oser lui demander une chose aussi évidente ?

- Crois-tu... Sincèrement, tu penses que les dirigeants de l'Ordre, je ne te parles pas de Komui mais de ceux qui sont bien au-dessus. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils m'auraient accueillis à bras ouvert si j'avais dit que, non contente d'avoir un frère dans le camp ennemi, il m'avait aussi sauvé la vie face au Comte ? Crois-tu une seconde que je serais encore devant vous ce soir si j'en avais parlé librement ?

S'en suivit un silence durant lequel aucun des trois exorcistes n'osa prendre la parole. La brune serra ses petits poings sur le pull de Krory. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.

- Vous me faites encore confiance... je veux dire... après ça... vous avez encore confiance en moi ?

- Tu es une exorciste, non ? Demanda le baron tendrement avant de reprendre sans attendre de réponses. Qu'importe le reste de ta famille, tu es toi. J'ai aimé une femme et... encore aujourd'hui mon cœur bat toujours pour elle. Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là mais elle était un akuma. Tu voudrais me rejeter pour ça ?

Lavi esquissa un sourire en repensant à Eliade. Sierra quant à elle avait plongé son regard dans celui bordé de larmes du baron. Cette femme, c'était elle, ladite Eliade dont Allen lui avait parlé. L'akuma qui avait volé le cœur de Krory. Son âme sœur qu'il avait du tuer de ses propres mains. Les paroles du baron se répercutèrent dans son esprit et elle s'en voulu de lui avoir demandé pareil horreur. Elle avait une deuxième famille à présent. Le lien qui la liait aux autres exorcistes était peut-être même aussi fort que celui qu'elle partageait avec Tyki.

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête cachant ainsi ses yeux mouillés à Krory. Bien sûr que non... non.

- C'est pareil pour nous, chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. Alors fais moi plaisir et n'y penses plus. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et eut droit à un charmant sourire du brun en retour. Lorsque l'exorciste se releva il lui tendit la main l'aidant à se mettre debout. Sierra tourna machinalement la tête vers les lits et soupira. Lavi s'était déjà glissé dans le lit du haut sans demander son reste. Krory tenta de l'appeler en vain, le roux ne répondit que des rugissements amers. Ayant déjà goutée à la joie de la nuit en pleine forêt, Sierra ne vit aucun problème à laisser la couche à son ainé. Il avait passé sa soirée à détruire des akumas et à l'écouter se plaindre. Il devait être bien plus fatigué qu'elle. Son hypothèse fut rapidement vérifiée lorsque le baron se laissa tomber sur le lit s'endormant presque aussitôt. L'énergie qu'il dépensait en se battant devait l'achever pour qu'il s'endorme si vite.

La jeune exorciste se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir le borgne. Ce-dernier lui tournait le dos, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Elle posa un pied sur les barreaux du lit et se hissa jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur le matelas du roux. De là elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre et secoua l'apprenti bookman de son bras valide.

Lavi ne s'était pas empressé de se coucher pour avoir la place du haut. Dans le cas présent il s'en fichait. Peu lui importait de dormir en bas, en haut ou même par terre. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à se réfugier là-haut c'était son orgueil de futur bookman. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la couverture tandis que la brune le secouait encore.

**Pourquoi**... pourquoi avait-il tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras ?

Si la jeune femme lui avait raconter son passé quelques années auparavant, il se serait contenter d'en graver le moindre détail dans sa mémoire avant de rendre le récit sur papier comme son grand-père le lui demandait. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme ça à présent ?

- Bookboy ! S'énerva la brune en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

L'exorciste se retourna non sans râler et la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur.

- T'es pas assez rapide... petite. Conclut-il en voyant qu'elle luttait pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Je veux juste une couverture mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. S'il te plait.

- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, soupira le roux en fermant les yeux.

- Si ! Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à prendre des chambres avec trois lits ! Viens pas te plaindre après.

- Je ne me plains pas, se moqua t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Moi je suis au chaud.

- Espèce de...

Sierra n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En voulant frapper à nouveau l'exorciste elle glissa sur un barreau de l'échelle et tomba en arrière. Fermant les yeux elle poussa un cri strident. Lavi eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras qu'elle avait machinalement tendu vers lui avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fallu que la brune ouvre les yeux pour qu'il ose parler.

- Sissi... ton bras... tu...

Une nouvelle goutte d'eau salée trouva refuge sur son visage. Sierra se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de suivre du regard son bras droit dont la main était serrée dans celle du roux. Un sourire de dément s'afficha alors au bout de ses lèvres avant qu'un jet de flamme ne fasse griller les draps du lit. Des flammes sortant tout droit de sa main droite. Sa main jusqu'alors inactive, son bras paralysé bougeait à nouveau.

Sans le vouloir elle se mit à rire. Un petit rire d'enfant content. Content d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il pensait perdu à jamais. Content d'être à nouveau lui même. Un enfant joyeux.

Alors Lavi la tira d'un coup sec vers lui. Il se roula sur le côté juste à temps avant que la jeune exorciste ne s'écrase lamentablement sur le matelas. Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sale...

- Tu vas mieux alors c'est nuit de fête ! S'exclama t-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Et pour fêter ça comme il se doit, cette nuit personne ne dort par terre.

- Si tu crois que je vais accepter de dormir avec toi tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au... Non oublie, soupira t-elle en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller. Ne te crève pas l'unique œil qu'il te reste pour une futilité pareille.

- C'est gentil de prendre soin de moi comme ça, ironisa le roux.

- Tu comprends j'aimerais te l'arracher moi même la prochaine fois que tu m'embêteras. C'est une bonne punition non ? Je viens juste d'y penser.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Lavi mais... la seule personne avec qui elle avait partagé son lit était son frère lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars étant enfant et qu'il passait la nuit à la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Si elle se lovait dans les bras du jeune homme pendant la nuit en rêvant de son frère ? À cette idée ses joues devinrent plus chaudes que ses mains et elle se tourna avec hâte pour être dos au garçon.

Lavi était d'un côté du lit, collé aux barreaux près du vide tandis que Sierra embrassait presque le mur de peur de toucher le jeune homme. Il soupira, las, avant de se retourner vers Sierra en l'interpellant dans un murmure. L'entendant bouger, la jeune femme fit volte-face avec tant de pêche que les deux exorcistes se cognèrent le front. La brune devint alors plus rouge que les cheveux du blessé et se fendit en excuses.

Pourtant derrière ses mains qui frottaient son visage, Lavi souriait et lorsque la brune arrêta de parler il plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front.

- Je suis pas mort calme toi.

Sierra serra les dents avant de grogner. Croisant les bras elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Lavi ouvrit grand son œil et le ferma à moitié. Apparemment, la faire monter à ses côtés n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite dans sa vie.

- Excuse moi, murmura la brune en fermant les yeux. C'est que... j'ai jamais dormis avec quelqu'un... à part mon frère.

Face au regard soupçonneux du jeune homme elle se sentit obligée d'argumenter.

- J'ai pas spécialement envie de me réveiller demain, collée à toi comme une gamine effrayée ! Je garde mes distances.

- T'es vraiment bizarre.

Elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Tu joues la grande, tu fais la timide, après tu prends des airs de grande dame avant de pleurer comme une enfant dans mes bras (il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres en repensant à son baiser). Tu m'évites, t'excuses en riant. Ensuite tu... me fais la tête sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi ! Tu redeviens fragile dès qu'un imprévu se présente, tu grognes... Je continue ?

Sierra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma alors et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas démentir. Elle était étrange. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Lorsqu'on ne savait pas qu'elle place prendre dans une bataille, lorsqu'on ne savait pas qu'elle pensée avoir dans les pires moments, lorsqu'on voulait faire s'aimer deux aimants... Il avait raison. Oui elle était devenue complètement folle.

Folle depuis la mort de ses parents ? Depuis le départ de son frère ? Depuis son arrivée à la Congrégation elle ne savait jamais qu'elle place prendre. «_ Que dois-je faire ?_ » La question qu'elle se posait trop souvent. Que faire, quand, comment et pour qui...

- Pardon.

Lavi s'appuya sur un coude de façon à pouvoir la regarder de face. Il repoussa une mèche brune qui tombait devant les yeux de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire. Aussitôt Sierra devint rouge et détourna le regard.

- Qu'importe, souffla le roux. Du moment que tu restes toi même.

Il soupira avant de rire gentiment. Sierra tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il laissait tomber la sienne contre son épaule.

- Je crois que moi aussi... j'aimerais pouvoir me laisser aller comme toi.

- Rien ne t'en empêche, murmura t-elle dans un soupir.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour lui répondre, Lavi se rendit compte que l'exorciste s'était endormie. Simplement. Rapidement. La jeune femme brisée s'était endormie à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant. Pesta intérieurement avant de détourner le regard.

- Au contraire idiote, siffla t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

Il ferma son unique oeil et murmura un inaudible «_ pardon _» avant de se laisser entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

**o0o**

L'exorciste ouvrit les yeux avec hâte et se redressa dans son lit. Le souffle court et les mains moites, Lenalee tenta en vain de se calmer sans réveiller son coéquipier. Pourtant malgré ses efforts le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé lorsque Allen se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit un œil. Il dévisagea un moment la chinoise qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'elle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire sortir de sa torpeur cependant dès qu'il prononça son nom elle battit des cils et retrouva une respiration normale.

- Tu te sens bien Lenalee ? Demanda le maudit en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je t'ai réveillé Allen, je suis désolée, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le soleil devrait bientôt se lever de toute façon et puis il faut bien se réveiller à un moment ou un autre.

Son sourire chaleureux fit chaud au cœur de son ainée et les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement. Elle attendit un court instant avant de briser à nouveau le silence qui s'installait.

- C'était si réel, chuchota t-elle comme pour elle même.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il en se levant.

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus faible si c'était possible.

- Elle partait. Sierra nous quittait. Son regard était si... J'avais l'horrible impression que la haine présente en chaque homme avait trouvé refuge dans son regard. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Je crois... Tu penses qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir comme ça sans raison ? Nous trahir pour...

- Elle est de la famille non ? Sourit Allen en s'asseyant au bord du lit de la chinoise. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous trahirait. Regarde, n'est-ce pas elle qui s'est retrouvé seule face à une Noé il y a peu ? Bon c'est vrai nous avons tous plus ou moins été face aux Noés au moins une fois. Mais elle n'est pas partie avec cette Lulubell. Au contraire elle s'est battue pour nous. Ceci suffit à prouver sa loyauté tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux larmoyant, Lenalee posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Elle les ferma laissant glisser quelques larmes le long de son visage. Allen détourna le regard en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Tu as raison, murmura la chinoise dans un soupir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

- Oui... De toute façon Krory et Lavi ne la laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. J'en suis certain ! S'exclama t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme. Lenalee ?

L'exorciste aux cheveux émeraudes respirait calmement, les yeux fermés, la bouche en cœur... Elle dormait. Lorsque Allen s'en rendit compte il hoqueta de gêne et un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage d'ange aux joues rougis.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu choisir un autre oreiller pour te rendormir... Lenalee.

**o0o**

La petite bête ailée s'éclaira et illumina la chambre d'une faible mais pourtant vivace lueur verte. Aucun des deux hommes présent ne lui prêtèrent attention. Chacun étant bien trop occupés à récupérer l'énergie qu'ils avaient dépensés la veille. Ce fut Sierra qui ouvrit les yeux la première apercevant alors la petite créature volante.

Après un bâillement silencieux, la jeune femme s'appuya sur ses avant bras afin de prendre connaissance de la situation. Krory dormait dans le lit du dessous et Lavi avait le visage plongé dans son oreiller pendant que son golem virevoltait autour de la couchette. La jeune femme grogna en sortant du lit. Elle attrapa le golem par l'une de ses ailes et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Voyant que aucun des deux n'avait apparemment l'envie de se lever elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en silence.

La brune parvint alors dans le hall de l'auberge et chercha un téléphone du regard. Lorsqu'elle passa près du salon elle fut horrifiée en voyant l'heure matinale qu'affichait l'horloge. Il n'était que 5h du matin. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se promit de tuer Komui pour l'avoir réveillée de si bonne heure et ce qu'importe l'importance de son message.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle les rouvrit qu'elle vit enfin l'objet de ses désirs accroché au mur de la pièce adjacente. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'accueil d'un pas rapide et relia le golem au fil du téléphone. Aussitôt la voix de Bookman s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tu en as mis du temps idiot ! J'ai presque failli attendre ! Tu devais me faire ton rapport ce matin, je patiente depuis cinq bonnes heures maintenant ! Enfin, continua t-il sans laisser l'exorciste dire un mot. Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, toujours à dormir, dormir et dormir. Qui m'a refilé un apprenti pareil !

- Désolée mais... commença t-elle avec la voix grave d'une fille encore endormie avant d'être à nouveau coupée par l'archiviste.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'a raconté hier soir, reprit l'ancien. J'aimerai que tu gardes tes distances avec cette fille. J'avais seulement des doutes mais à présent... Il est plus qu'évident qu'elle connait les Noé d'un peu trop près.

- Je...

- Cette Lulubell dont tu m'a parlé est selon elle la plus proche du Comte. Pourtant elle ne s'était encore jamais montré et la Congrégation ne la connaissait pas ce qui me pousse à penser... Lavi cette enfant en sait plus qu'elle ne veut le faire croire. Conclut-il après un silence pesant durant lequel personne ne parlait. Jamais, je ne peux pas croire qu'une Noé laisse un exorciste partir en vie. Elles sont rester seules un bout de temps, la petite était blessée et sans défense... Jamais elle n'aurait du sortir de là vivante. Cette Noé aurait du la tuer.

Sierra sentit ses yeux se gorger de larmes au fur et à mesure que l'archiviste lui présentait son avis. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie ; raccrocher. Mettre un terme à cette conversation et repartir se coucher comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Lavi avait-il fait son rapport en toute innocence ou parce qu'il la croyait dangereuse ? Bookman était-il le seul à douter d'elle ou bien...

- J'aurai du partir avec vous... En attendant as-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Hein ? S'exclama Sierra dans un souffle.

- As-tu réussis à la faire parler ? Connais-tu son histoire à présent ?

Un silence s'en suivit durant lequel Sierra laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors lui aussi. Lavi n'avait fait que la manipuler pour remplir son devoir d'apprenti bookman. Toutes ses belles paroles, cette soit-disant amitié qui les reliait... Tout ça n'était que du vent. Depuis le début il était en mission pour Bookman. La jeune femme fut parcourus d'un frisson avant de se mettre à sangloter.

- Lavi ? S'étonna Bookman.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Sans le moindre intérêt pour le vieille homme, Sierra débrancha le golem qui s'éteignit et claqua le combiné du téléphone sur son socle avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Le golem qui virevoltait aux alentours commença à s'éloigner. Elle l'attrapa au vol et le serra dans sa main gauche. Ce sale serpent s'était servis d'elle. La brune enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et se laissa aller. Dans le hall de l'auberge seuls ses sanglots résonnaient contre les murs.

Au final elle avait raison. Jamais elle n'aurait du en parler à qui que se soit. Krory, Lavi... personne n'aurait jamais du savoir. C'était entièrement sa faute. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Une chose était certaine à présent ; il était tout bonnement inimaginable qu'elle remonte et lui sourit comme avant. Jamais plus...

- Jamais plus je ne ferais confiance à un autre, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot. Pardonne moi... Tyki pardonne moi.

**o0o**

Lorsque le réveil sonna l'heure du petit-déjeuner, le gérant de l'auberge sortit de son lit en baillant et rangea ses pieds gelés dans deux grosses pantoufles rembourrées. Il quitta ses appartements en tenant un chandelier et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il s'arrêta net en voyant une jeune femme recroquevillée près du bureau d'entrée. Le vieil homme se dirigea alors vers elle d'un pas lent. Après avoir posé sa seule source de lumière sur le meuble il se pencha au dessus de la brune et posa une main sur son épaule. Cette dernière releva la tête et le dévisagea. Son regard vide et ses yeux fatigués eurent vite raison de l'aubergiste.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien mademoiselle ? Demanda t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Vous n'avez tout de même pas dormit ici ? J'aurais pu vous trouver un endroit plus délicat... Vos yeux...

- Excusez-moi, souffla Sierra en essuyant ses yeux rouge encore mouillés. Je... je n'ai pas passée la nuit entière ici non mais... quelle heure est-il ?

- Le soleil se lèvera bientôt, il est près de 6h du matin, répondit le vieil homme. J'allais préparer le repas, venez vous réchauffez autour d'une bonne tasse.

L'aubergiste se releva et l'aida à se maintenir debout. La jeune femme ayant passé une heure à pleurer, ses forces l'avaient tout simplement abandonnée. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la cheminée et attendit que l'aubergiste lui apporte à boire. Lorsqu'il revint il lui tendit une imposante tasse de chocolat chaud.

- En temps normal je vous aurai servit un bon petit remontant mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas, expliqua t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Un bon chocolat devrait vous remettre sur pied.

- Merci, répondit-elle après un silence.

Ses yeux fixaient à présent les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat et se tourna vers l'aubergiste. Son regard était déterminé et il partit sans discuter, chercher ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était décidée cette fois et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

La brune porta sa main jusqu'à son médaillon et ferma les yeux. Elle avait promis de se taire. Elle avait promis de ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre. Elle avait promis de ne pas le chercher. Malgré tout elle avait déjà brisé deux des promesses faites à son frère et il était temps à présent de tout effacer. Elle renoncerait à son statut d'exorciste, elle n'accorderait plus sa confiance aussi facilement, elle ne resterait pas avec eux, cependant... Elle le retrouverait quoiqu'il lui en coute.

Le vieil homme revint et lui tendit une feuille et un crayon qu'elle prit en souriant. Aussitôt il repartit préparer le petit déjeuner des occupants de l'auberge. Sierra posa la feuille devant elle et commença à écrire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ce qu'elle voulait, elle retourna dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Aucun des deux exorcistes n'étaient réveillé et elle béni le seigneur de lui donner tant de temps. La jeune femme déposa la lettre et le golem de Lavi sur son oreiller, prit de quoi s'habiller chaudement, attrapa son propre golem et sortit avec hâte de la chambre. Dès qu'elle fut en bas elle salua l'aubergiste et lui expliqua que tout sera payer par le borgne et son ami. Puis elle déposa son golem sur le bureau à l'entrée.

- Je suis désolée, soupira t-elle. Tu es bien l'un des rares qui ne m'ait jamais déçu.

Elle tendis sa main au-dessus du golem et le fit griller.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent me localiser.

Tournant les talons elle sortit dans la fraîcheur matinale et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'auberge, continua son chemin sans s'arrêter.

**o0o**

Ce fut Krory qui se réveilla le premier. Il s'étira dans un grand bâillement et se leva en souriant. La lumière du soleil perçait péniblement à travers les rideaux. Dehors la neige tombait par endroit et un simple coup d'œil donna au baron une idée de la température qu'il devait faire dehors. Il tourna la tête vers le lit supérieur et secoua le roux pour l'aider à s'éveiller. Ce-dernier grogna avant de pivoter vers le baron. Il ouvrit alors grand son unique œil en sentant une boule dure se coincer près de son cou.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec cette chose tu sais, se moqua Krory.

- Je l'avais posé avec mes affaires mais que veux-tu, dit-il en relevant les sourcils. Même les golem ne résistent pas à mon charme inné.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et prépare toi, nous devons retrouver les autres et il faut manger avant, se corrigea t-il en voyant Lavi se tenir le ventre.

- Super... et où est Sierra ? Demanda le roux en voyant que la jeune femme n'était ni dans la chambre ni à ses côtés.

- Elle a du se réveiller et partir manger avant nous. Dépêche toi !

Lavi retira les couvertures et s'apprêtait à descendre de son lit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur une feuille. Il fronça les sourcils avant de la déplier. Une lettre ?

_::_

_Dis moi, c'est Kro' qui t'oblige a te lever si tôt ? Ou bien il est passé midi et ton estomac cri famine ? Non en fait pour tout te dire je m'en fous._

_Ton golem qui dort tranquillement à tes côtés est là parce que le vieux a appelé cette nuit. Fais pas cette tête voyons. Si tu ne l'as pas écouté parler de moi en terme plus qu'élogieux c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Comme quoi on peut être une menteuse, traitresse, ordure et avoir encore un peu de cœur pour ses amis... Quoique en fait je me demande si tu n'as jamais été mon ami... Tu peux le rappeler. Lui expliquer tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Je m'en fous. En fait tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous. Je n'ai même plus envie de te crever cet œil qu'il te reste. T'en vaut pas la peine au final. _

_J'imagine que tu pourras remplir une bonne page de ton journal grâce à moi, au moins j'aurais été utile. Mais n'imagine pas que je te donnerais l'occasion d'en remplir une autre. Oh non. Pour cela il faudrait que l'on se revoit et ça... je crois que je ne le supporterai pas._

_Un ami. C'était ce que je croyais que tu étais... Tu t'es bien moqué de moi au final. Tu te fichais de tout ça, ce qui t'intéressait c'était de pouvoir remplir une saleté de feuille blanche !_

_Adieu Bookman Junior... _

_Ton encre._

_::  
><em>

Lavi relu deux fois chaque ligne avant de sauter de son lit, les mains tremblante autour de la feuille de papier. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller plus chaudement il passa à côté du baron, qui le dévisagea sans comprendre, et descendit avec hâte dans le salon de l'auberge. Là il chercha le gérant des yeux parmi la foule et lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors c'est vous le borgne, plaisanta le vieil homme en retournant vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Oui je l'ai vu votre fille. Elle était pas en grande forme.

- Comment ça ? Quand l'avez-vous vu ? Où ? S'empressa de demander Lavi dont le regard devenait flamboyant.

- Il devait être 6h ce matin, elle était recroquevillé là, précisa t-il en montrant le téléphone du doigt. À en voir ses pauvres yeux elle n'a pas du recevoir un appel très plaisant. Elle a repris des forces autour d'un bon bol et elle est parti.

- Où ça ? Elle a dis où elle allait ?

- Ah ça non mon petit gars. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que vous payerez sa nuit.

- Merde ! S'écria le roux en sortant de l'auberge.

- Vous allez quand même payer ? Demanda l'aubergiste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Lavi fit quelques pas dans la neige avant de frissonner comme un enfant. Il ferma les yeux avança encore de quelque pas, suivant les traces encore nettes qui ressortaient dans la neige. Puis il laissa glisser la lettre à ses pieds avant de tomber à genoux devant une flaque d'eau. Là où les traces s'arrêtaient. Là où la brune avait pris son envol.

Peu de temps après, Krory arriva à sa hauteur. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de voir le visage de Lavi. Le baron attrapa le papier et le lu rapidement avant de se tourner vers le roux.

- Elle est parti Kro', murmura l'exorciste en enfonçant ses doigts dans la neige. Elle est partie et c'est entièrement de ma faute !

Krory posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme sans trouver les mots qui réussiraient à le rassurer. Il resta seulement là, sous la neige, à attendre avec l'apprenti bookman que sa haine envers lui même ne passe...

**o0o**

Sierra atterrit dans un village plus loin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle volait dans le froid glacial et elle avait bien besoin de se réchauffer. Elle marcha peu de temps avant d'apercevoir une auberge. La lumière qui s'en échappait, la bonne odeur de nourriture ainsi que les cris et les éclats de rire ne firent que la pousser à entrer. À peine avait-elle franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle évita de justesse une assiette qui volait dans la pièce. Cette-dernière alla se briser contre le mur plus loin. Sierra s'empressa de tourner la tête vers l'origine du chahut et ce ne fut pas une assiette qui lui rentra dedans mais un garçon. Du moins il en avait les attributs, car à en juger par sa longue chevelure blonde -surmontée d'une étrange antenne- il était possible de douter de sa virilité. Celui qui accouru à sa suite n'était pas mieux loti ; un maquillage criard, des vêtements noirs près du corps. Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent et retrouvèrent leur flamme habituelle. Une lueur d'espoir...

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Pas en quittant l'auberge mais en te laissant partir ce jour là. Au final je m'en rends compte maintenant ; je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Après tout tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je ne supporte pas d'être seule à présent. Les rares personnes auxquelles je m'attache ne font que m'utiliser... Je t'en supplie reviens moi, montre moi que je manque à quelqu'un. Montre moi qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde m'aime et tient à moi. En ce moment plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de toi._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Je ne vous dirai pas quand arrivera la suite je n'en sais strictement rien U_U Disons... début décembre... en tout cas avant Nowel xD Vous savez quoi ? Pour me remettre dans l'ambiance DGM (j'avais nettement dérivé Pandora Hearts et surtout Yu-Gi-Oh! ces derniers temps hum hum) j'ai relu quelque tomes et... Putain Lavi tu me manques ! Dans les scans on ne le voit plus alors le revoir là en bonne santé et tout mignon ça m'a fait... waouh Lavi tu me manque vraiment xD Idem pour Tyki, ah je regrettes ses cheveux courts et ses sourires de beaux gosses U_U Kanda lui il est plus mignons dans les scans donc bon x) Ok j'arrêtes là ^^"

Ah au fait, la schoolfic n'est plus d'actualité x) J'ai déjà peu de temps pour celle là donc bon, j'avais de bonne idées... une prochaine fois peut-être 8D -sors-

Ah au fait vous savez quoi ? J'ai récemment eu The Winged Dragon Of Ra et je vais enfin avoir le Blue Eyes White Dragon *0* ! -se fait sortir-

... Une tite review pour me prouver que vous m'aimer toujours autant x) ?

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**


	15. Remise à zéro

_**Blabla de l'auteure...**_ -courbette- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuse pour ce retard de 5 mois qui ne se reproduira plus. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis perso, les cours... je n'avais que le mercredi pour écrire et... pas l'envie pour être honnête. Je me suis un peu détachée de DGM, en ce moment je carbure à la guimauve pour survivre. Mon monde vient de s'effondrer à la manière de celui de Lenalee... Bref ! ma vie est pourrie mais je survie ! 8D (grâce notamment à la guimauve) -meurt- Donc pardonnez mon retard, je vais tenter de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

J'espère que je ne suis pas parti dans l'OOC pour Lavi et Tyki (oui Tyki est enfin là) Mais j'ai du mater des amv pour me remettre dans l'ambiance et lire des tomes pour me repérer dans le temps... Bref l'univers et les persos j'm'en souviens pas comme avant. Donc dîtes moi bien si je m'en éloigne trop. Disons que Lavi pète un peu un câble ici mais j'aime tellement son côté noir que... j'vais pas me gêner pour le faire ressortir. Surtout après le départ de Sissi.. et encore après xD

Bisou's les petits poulets **Emy**

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong> _Remise à zéro  
><em>

- Rien de cassé 'Dero ? S'inquiéta le brun en aidant son ami à se relever. Vous êtes complètement folle ou quoi ? S'écria t-il à l'adresse de l'aubergiste.

- Vous allez payer ce que vous me devez et vite ! S'emporta t-elle en tendant une liste de facture. Cet homme à dit que vous banquerez pour lui alors vous allez banquer ! Qu'importe que vous ne le vouliez pas j'attends !

- Ce pourri de Cross nous file entre les doigts une fois de plus et il espère que l'on paiera ses frais d'auberge, il rêve complètement ! S'énerva le brun.

- Il est malin hi hi hi, se moqua le blond.

- Le maréchal Cross était ici !

À peine eut-elle prononcer ces quelques mots que Sierra porta ses mains à sa bouche et partie en rampant à quatre pattes derrière une table. Elle était hors de vue lorsque les deux Noés se retournèrent.

- Qui à parlé ? S'écria le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Qui ?

L'exorciste eut à peine le temps de sortir de sa cachette. Une femme avait tourné la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait et dans la seconde qui suivit la table et ses alentours furent gelés. Relevant la tête elle grimaça en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le brun.

- Une exorciste ! S'écria le blond en levant le poing en l'air avant de se tourner vers son ami. C'est une exorciste hi ?

- Courir après Cross sans résultat commence à m'ennuyer, elle n'est pas sur notre liste mais... que dirais tu de t'amuser un peu 'Dero ?

- Hi hi hi ! Oh oui !

L'aubergiste leur hurla après, rageant contre le mobilier gelé et sa facture qui restait impayée. En guise de réponse les Noé lui tirèrent dessus. Une sphère verte sortit de leurs armes et toucha la pauvre femme de plein fouet. Cette dernière se retrouva piégée dans une sorte de gelée. Se rendant compte que les choses empiraient, les clients se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de l'auberge, se réfugièrent à l'exact opposé des deux hommes et se cachèrent derrière le bureau d'accueil.

Sierra se retrouva donc au centre d'une pièce vide. Le brun se tourna vers elle en souriant. Ce sourire de Noé qu'elle connaissait tant. La jeune femme fit un pas vers l'aubergiste pour l'aider mais aussitôt le sol se gela. Les Noé l'avait raté de peu... ou bien ils ne cherchaient qu'à l'intimider.

- Ne penses pas que tu me fais peur j'ai déjà vu pire, siffla Sierra.

- Tu devrais pourtant, Cross nous échappe mais une simple exorciste n'a aucune chance face à deux Noé. Je suis Debitto et lui, continua t-il en montrant le blond du doigt. C'est Jasdero.

- À nous deux nous sommes les Jasdebi hi !

- C'est d'un ridicule, se moqua l'exorciste. On aurait put chercher Cross tous ensemble ça aurait éviter de détruire l'auberge.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Debitto en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune profita de cet instant d'inattention pour leur envoyer un jet de flamme qui les toucha de plein fouet. Les deux Noé furent projetés contre le mur en face détruisant une bonne partie du mobilier. Ils se relevèrent avec hâte et l'exorciste frissonna en voyant le regard que lui lançait le brun. Ce même regard avec lequel son frère l'avait dévisagé deux ans auparavant. Le blond quant à lui se contenta de rire en sautant sur place.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amusé n'est-ce pas 'Dero ! S'enchanta Debitto. Tu commences à me plaire tu sais, continua t-il en relevant le menton.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, souris la brune.

Aussitôt l'exorciste fut éjectée à son tour contre le mur. Ses bras et ses mains gelés exactement comme la table et le sol l'avaient été peu de temps avant. Les deux Noé se rapprochèrent d'elle. Le blond riait tandis que le brun arborait un rictus moqueur. Il regarda Sierra dans les yeux en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à profiter de l'effet de surprise. Dis moi qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire avoir si facilement ?

- Pour être sincère, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai atteint un stade où mourir m'importe peu alors... n'imaginez pas que je me laisserais faire docilement.

Jasdero s'arrêta net de rire et Debitto fronça les sourcils. L'exorciste plissa les yeux en souriant tristement. Elle jeta un regard à l'aubergiste qui agonisait dans sa gelée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête son regard se plongea dans celui du brun qui ne vit pas les flammes qu'elle lui lança. Sierra se libéra de sa prison de glace et poussa les garçons avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse. Elle accourut jusqu'à l'aubergiste et fit exploser la gelée qui dégoulina sur le sol. Aussitôt, la vieille dame se mis à tousser et, tout en reprenant ses esprits, elle jeta un regard suppliant à Sierra avant de partir en courant.

L'exorciste la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage. Les deux Noé soupirèrent d'exaspération alors qu'elle se retournait.

- Tu te fiches de mourir mais tu prends le temps de sauver cette vieille peau ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les exorcistes, se moqua Debitto.

- Non jamais hi hi !

- Cette femme vous à tenue tête et rien que pour ça elle mérite bien de continuer à vivre croyez moi, sourit Sierra.

- Espèce de …!

Le duo pointa ses armes vers la brune qui évita de justesse une sphère de glace. Elle riposta aussitôt mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Un éclair violet traversa la pièce. Sierra se frotta les yeux à maintes reprises sans succès. Tremblant de peur son sourire se transforma en une horrible grimace. Elle avait pourtant les yeux ouverts.

- Quel effet ça fait dis moi ?

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers la droite. Cette voix appartenait à Debitto. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas...

- Elle est dans le noir hi hi !

- Jasdero, murmura t-elle en tournant la tête à gauche. Que m'avez-vous fait ! Pourquoi je...

- Ne voit plus rien ? Termina le brun. C'est vraiment ridicule en fait. Tu sais rien n'a bouger oh non. Tu es juste victime de nos lunettes farceuses. Tant que tu les porteras tu ne verras rien et crois moi, poursuivit-il alors qu'elle portait les mains à son visage, tu n'es pas prête de les retirer.

- Que...

Les coups déferlèrent alors sans qu'elle ne les vois venir. Elle encaissa sans se défendre, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de blesser les quelques personnes cachées aux alentours. Elle était à bout de force lorsqu'elle sentie une forte chaleur émaner de sa droite. Tendant la mains sur le côté elle parvint à aspirer la sphère incandescente que lui avaient envoyé les Noé.

Bien sur, elle pouvait faire confiance à son instinct. La vue n'était pas si importante au fond. Elle connaissait bien quelqu'un qui survivait avec un œil en moins.

Le simple fait de repenser à Lavi lui redonna sa hargne perdue. Ainsi lorsque Debitto lui sauta dessus poing levé elle parvint à parer. Affichant un sourire à la limite du raisonnable, la jeune femme attrapa le bras du brun et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur non loin de là.

- Comment...?

- Avantage exorciste en colère, répondit-elle en se redressant.

Le jeune homme siffla avant de pointer son arme vers l'élue de Dieu. Le blond faisant de même dans le dos de la brune, se fut deux sphères glacées qui s'abattirent sur Sierra. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de les éviter, son corps entier se gela. Elle parvint à se libérer en faisant éclater la glace grâce à ses mains bouillonnante mais s'effondra presque aussitôt. Elle grelotait, toussait et se fut dans un dernier hoquet qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit, épuisée.

**o0o**

- Tu as quoi ! Hurla Lenalee les yeux gorgés de larmes. Comment pouvais-tu dormir alors qu'elle claquait la porte ! Et toi Krory ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu non plus ! Avez-vous au moins la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ?

- On s'est battus contre une armée d'akuma cinq heures avant son départ, tu penses sincèrement qu'on allait se réveiller pour un parquet qui grince ? Se défendit Lavi sans hausser le ton, puis il ajouta en voyant les lèvres de Krory se séparer pour parler. Et non nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où elle est ni de pourquoi elle est partie.

- C'est... c'est impossible... s'effondra la chinoise en portant une main à sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous abandonnerait-elle ?

Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle jeta un regard désespéré au maudit. Ce-dernier fit de suite la relation avec le rêve qu'avait fait son amie la même nuit. Il lui avait pourtant juré que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve et voilà que son angoisse prenait vie. Il devait y avoir une explication.

- Lavi... commença Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne sais vraiment rien ?

Le roux lança un regard noir au symbiotique. Évidemment qu'il savait, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il en parle. Comment expliquer aux autres qu'elle s'était enfui pour s'éloigner de lui et du panda ? Non c'était impossible. Il se releva sans grande joie et tourna le dos aux autres.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, la mission est loin d'être finie et nous avons déjà perdue assez de temps avec tout ça, reprit-il d'une voix morne sans répondre au maudit. Vous avez une piste il me semble, il serait bon d'aller rendre visite à cette Anita.

- Tu te fiches de nous ! S'énerva Allen en se précipitant pour barrer la route au futur bookman. On ne bougera pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué pourquoi Sierra est partie !

- C'est inutile Lavi... se plaint Lenalee en essuyant ses joues inondées de larmes. On sait très bien que tu nous caches quelque chose. Krory. Tu as l'air de savoir toi aussi... Bon sang ! Mais parlez je vous en supplie !

- On s'est disputé. Lâcha simplement le borgne en dévisageant Allen d'un oeil mauvais. Maintenant laisse moi passer Allen.

- Non, répondit-il avec autant de calme que son ami.

- Laisse moi passer ! S'énerva le roux en posant la main sur son maillet.

- Je t'ai dis non ! Répéta le plus jeune sur le même ton que son ainé, son bras droit faisant des étincelles vertes.

- Ça suffit maintenant !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le jeune chinoise qui avait finit par exploser. Ses jambes étaient à présent recouvertes par ses bottes noirs qu'elle avait pris soin d'activer, une lumière bleue volant autour de ses chevilles. Ils se retrouvaient tout les trois, innocences en états de marche prêts à se battre. Seul Krory restait légèrement en retrait, priant pour que ses camarades retrouvent leur esprits au plus vite. Si il parlait de la lettre, Lavi ne lui laisserait pas profiter de ses futurs jours de vie mais si il se taisait trop longtemps, Allen et Lenalee pourraient s'en prendre à son silence. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leurs calme habituel.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans le parc d'une ville chinoise située non loin de la côte. Lenalee était ravie de pouvoir annoncer au reste du groupe qu'elle avait apprit de la part d'un marchand que le maréchal Cross était l'amant d'une dénommé Anita qui vivait non loin de là. Mais son enthousiasme s'envola lorsqu'elle apprit que Sierra avait disparut. La nuit allait tomber et ils étaient toujours là dans ce parc, à se taper dessus pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Oui, Lenalee ne supportait plus le silence du bookman junior.

- Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce qui se passe en ce moment ? S'emporta t-elle les yeux emplis de rage. Lavi ! Ton silence et ton entêtement nous poussent nous et notre angoisse à nous battre contre toi ! Je t'en supplie à genoux, conclut-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol, ses larmes finissant désormais leur triste chemin dans l'herbe. Explique nous... que c'est-il passé là bas ?

Un silence pesant s'en suivis. Seul les lourdes larmes de la demoiselle prouvaient au petit groupe qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur sens. Lavi fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, hors de lui. Il laissa s'échapper un râle en se laissant tomber mollement sur le sol. S'accoudant sur ses genoux il posa son front sur ses mains liées et soupira.

- On s'est engueulé... lâcha t-il dans un murmure, horrifié de devoir s'expliquer devant telle assemblée. Disons que... Sissi n'as pas supporté une certaine facette de ma personnalité.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux adolescents.

Lenalee pensa immédiatement à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la brune avant qu'elles ne doivent se séparer. La jeune femme ne supportait plus les coups de foudre incessant du jeune homme. Mais de la à tout plaquer et à fuir. Non, ce devait être bien plus important, plus personnel...

- Je ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Allen en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle t'en veuille au point de quitter l'Ordre ?

- Son passé, murmura Krory en se mordant la langue devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança le roux. Sierra avait un lourd passé sur lequel le vieux Bookman enquêtait si je puis dire. Ce soir là il a appelé Lavi par golem afin de lui demander des informations sur elle... Le problème c'est que...

- C'est quoi ? Quel est le problème ? S'inquiéta Lenalee. Cet appel était pour toi Lavi ! Bookman a enquêté sur chacun d'entre nous, c'est son travail d'archiviste. Il ne fait que noter, il n'y a rien de personnel là dedans...

- Tu te trompes Lenalee, soupira Allen avant de tourner la tête vers elle, le regard triste. Tu ne te souviens pas. Ce jour où Lavi et elle sont revenus d'une mission improvisée, Bookman avait l'air bien trop inquiet, il a reprit Lavi a plusieurs fois alors qu'il voulait rassurer Sierra et ce qu'il nous a demandé à la fin...

«_ Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur cette exorciste ? _» Cette phrase se répéta dans la tête de la jeune fille. Oui. Il le leur avait demandé. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais... il s'était toujours méfié de la portugaise.

- Elle est l'un de nos principaux sujets de disputes avec le panda, continua Lavi. Elle a beau avoir un passé trouble je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il cherche tant à le lui arracher.

- Pourtant c'est toi qu'il a appelé, précisa Allen avant de douter devant le visage blême de Lavi.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a décroché, compléta Krory en s'asseyant à son tour. En pleine nuit, Sierra a prit le golem de Lavi pour le laisser dormir et est descendu au salon de l'auberge, de là elle a put entendre Bookman lui parler d'elle comme...

- Comme d'une vulgaire expérience scientifique qui titillait son attention... Comme d'un steak sur lequel bavait un horrible chien... Comme d'une mouche qu'il mourrait d'envie de disséquer ! Je ne savais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! Bordel tout est de ma faute !

Lenalee se précipita vers le roux et l'entoura de ses bras. L'attachement que l'on éprouve pour des proches était certainement le sentiment qu'elle pouvait comprendre mieux que quiconque. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'exorciste avant de laisser de nouveau ses larmes couler. Le serrant plus fort contre elle si c'était possible.

- Ne t'en veux pas imbécile. On la retrouvera. Tu lui parlera. Elle comprendra. Elle reviendra. Oui. Je veux qu'elle revienne. Qu'importe ce qu'à dis Bookman. Ne lui en veux pas. Il est aussi de la famille après tout -Lavi cacha une grimace qui lui tordit le ventre- Il travaillait à sa manière. Il manque de tact peut-être... Elle reviendra ! Je veux y croire Lavi ! Sierra sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous !

- Elle a raison, s'exclama Allen en souriant à nouveau. C'est certainement passager. Laissons passer le temps. Trouvons mon maître, puis on la cherchera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu n'auras qu'à lui parler. Vos disputes ne durent jamais bien longtemps.

Krory lui jeta alors un regard empli de tristesse, regard que Lavi ne supporta pas bien longtemps. Tout comme lui il avait lu la lettre à mainte reprise et savait pertinemment pourquoi elle lui en voulait tant. Il l'avait trahis. Elle s'était confiée à lui, rompant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son frère et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se rendre compte que son « ami » enquêtait sur elle pour le compte des Bookmen. Sissi était bel et bien partit à cause de lui et rejeter la faute sur le vieux n'allait pas soulager sa conscience. Le roux baissa les yeux et se fut en fixant le sol qu'une unique larme parcouru son visage.

Anita était une piste des plus remarquable qui fit remonter quelque peu le moral de la petite troupe. Elle était la dernière maîtresse connue du maréchal Cross. Ils apprirent que le maître était parti pour Edo, la capitale japonaise. Dès lors fut mis en place une équipe pour accompagner les exorcistes en terrain ennemi. Le Japon avait été envahi par les akumas et en été devenu le lieu de rassemblement de ces monstres. Le lendemain au matin le bateau était prêt à prendre la mer. Malheureusement le groupe fut attaqué par une armée d'akuma de niveau II. Lavi et Krory restèrent seuls à protéger le bateau et son équipage de simple mortel tandis qu'Allen et Lenalee partirent se battre contre l'horreur qui avait attirée la horde de démons. Un rejeté. Un ancien exorciste qui avait renié Dieu et dont l'innocence s'était retourné contre lui. Ce fut ce qu'expliqua Lenalee au jeune symbiotique. La bataille se termina dans la soirée et lorsque la jeune fille revint seule, les garçons commencèrent réellement à perdre courage.

**o0o**

Une forte odeur de cigarette lui fit remuer les narines. Posant sa main sur sa tête, Sierra ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la forte lumière présente dans la pièce. Retrouvant ses esprits, la jeune femme se releva en trombe, titubant, avant de retomber mollement sur le lit... Un lit ?

Un coup d'oeil rapide au alentours lui fit remarquer qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans une chambre. Une chambre remarquablement bien décorée par ailleurs. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge aux bordures blanches. Un lustre en cristal pendait au plafond et les quelques meublent présents étaient d'un blanc si pur que la brune en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle reconnaissait cette pièce. C'était la réplique exacte de _sa_ chambre. Ce lit dans lequel elle venait se blottir tout contre _lui_ les soirs d'hiver.

Elle avait pourtant perdu contre les Noé. Le paradis ressemblait donc à son enfance ? Dieu était bien monstrueux de lui faire remonter tant de souvenir douloureux alors qu'elle le rejoignait enfin. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau du ventre lorsqu'elle se remit à marcher lui fit comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être morte. Alors pourquoi des Noé l'auraient-ils épargné ? Encore une fois... Encore...

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent lorsque l'image de son frère lui sauta aux yeux. «_ Tyki _» murmura t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait déjà le long de sa joue. Se précipitant vers la porte elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle était fermée à clef. Elle fit volte face et sourit en voyant la fenêtre déjà entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et ne se fit pas prier, sautant dans le vide elle atterrit avec douceur sur le sol pavé avant de se remettre à courir.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. L'ancienne odeur de cigarette se renouvela lorsque le portugais laissa s'échapper un nuage de fumée. Il posa la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait sur la table près du lit avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Un sourire triste prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il observa sa sœur courir sans savoir où aller.

- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas en place, idiote.

La jeune exorciste fut obligée de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle atteint le vide. Oui le vide. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, la brune soupira avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Il n'y avait donc pas de sortit. Cette ville d'un blanc si pur et magique n'était donc pas réelle. Au final, Dieu l'avait peut-être bien accueilli auprès de lui.

Elle gonfla les joues en se relevant en vitesse. Elle n'abandonnerai pas. Elle trouverai un moyen de sortir d'ici, coute que coute. Décidant de longer la falaise qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme reprit sa course folle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle atteint une fontaine qu'elle se décida enfin à s'arrêter pour de bon. Cette ville maudite était vide. Vide de vie, vide de bruit, vide de tout. La brune se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine et se pencha vers l'eau. Une larme se mêla à l'eau du bassin, puis une deuxième avant d'être rejointe par de nombreuses autres gouttelettes salées. Sierra s'essuya péniblement les yeux en reniflant. Une odeur familière lui piqua alors dans le nez.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais aussi vite, lui dit-on. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître de mes habitudes, renifla la jeune fille sans se retourner. Ça fait une éternité que tu ne me fréquentes plus.

- Si peu... ça m'a parut infiniment plus long...

La jeune femme fit volte-face et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son frère. Là elle perdit toute sa fichue dignité et se laissa aller à pleurer à chaude larmes. Enfouissant son visage dans la chemise froissé de son ainé, la brune le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Le plus âgé posa une main sur sa tête tandis que l'autre caressait le dos de sa cadette.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Princesse, murmura Tyki à l'oreille de sa sœur.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Se moqua une voix aiguë qui pétrifia la brune. Tyki laisse la tu veux, le Comte nous demande, ne le faisons pas attendre. Je peux la remmener moi même dans sa chambre si tu veux.

Même sans la voir Sierra savait à qui appartenait cette voix criarde. Road. L'ignoble tiran de son enfance. Ses petit poing se refermèrent dans le dos de son frère qui hoqueta sous la pression qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Chaque seconde le serrait un peu plus contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfouisse un peu plus son visage dans son torse et qu'il ne comprenne définitivement le message.

- Part la première Road, conclut-il en tournant la tête vers la Noé. Le Comte n'est pas à dix minutes près et je saurai m'excuser pour ce retard.

- Comme tu veux, lui dit-elle en souriant à pleine dents. Mais dépêche toi. Perdre du temps avec cette fille n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Elle gloussa, faisant trembler un peu plus la brune si c'était possible, avant de partir en sautillant comme à son habitude. Dès qu'elle eut disparu derrière une porte, Tyki se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur et la fit passer sur son dos. Sans piper mot, la demoiselle se laissa aller, calant son visage dans le creux du cou de son frère. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à une petite maison blanche identique au reste de la ville, la jeune femme ne fit que respirer avec bonheur le doux parfum de son frère qu'elle avait eut si peur d'oublier. Un mélange de cigarette et d'épices, exactement comme auparavant.

Ils poussa la porte de la maison et monta à l'étage. Le peu qu'elle vit de la maison fit sourire Sierra. Des meuble en bois rayé par endroit, une cheminée dans le salon face à un tapis d'une mocheté infinie, des plantes grimpantes près des fenêtres. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brune et vint se loger dans le dos du plus âgé.

- Bienvenue chez toi Sierra, murmura t-il en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre.

Absolument tout était là. Sa tapisserie bleutée, ses vieux livres disposés en ordre dans son armoire, ses anciennes poupées alignées sur le bureau, son lit aux draps brodés à son nom, cette odeur de sucrerie... Elle fut certaine pendant un instant que si elle soulevait une des planches du parquet près de son lit, elle trouverait sa réserve de bonbon qu'elle s'était faite lorsque ses parents étaient encore vivant. Sa chambre... La chambre qu'elle occupait étant enfant. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de Tyki en murmurant un «_ Pas celle-ci _» presque inaudible.

- Je vois, soupira le brun avant de refermer la porte.

Faisant demi tour il pénétra dans une autre pièce bien moins grande et dont les murs étaient couvert de rouge. Déposant avec tendresse sa cadette sur son lit, le brun s'étira en baillant. Cette chambre elle y était peu de temps avant, il l'avait fait s'allonger là lorsque les Jasdebi l'avaient conduite jusqu'au Comte. Tyki ouvrit alors les yeux et posa son regard sur le cou de sa sœur.

- Tu l'as toujours, soupira t-il en rallumant une cigarette. Cette babiole.

- Je t'interdis de...

- C'est à cause de ce collier que tu es ici, continua t-il sans la laisser finir. Lorsque tu t'es battue contre les Jasdevi, en tombant il s'est ouvert et, bien entendu, Debitto et sa curiosité abusive on vu la photo. C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont emmenés ici.

- Tu m'as encore sauvée alors, sourit la plus jeune.

- T'es vraiment idiote, souffla le brun. Tu penses peut-être qu'être en plein territoire ennemi c'est être sauvée ? Tu as fait exactement ce que je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire !

- Mais...

- D'abord tu deviens l'une des leurs, une exorciste ! Alors que je t'avais fait me promettre de ne rien faire qui pourrait te jeter sur le devant de la scène ! Ensuite tu... comment as-tu pu parler de nous à tes pseudos camarades ? S'emporta t-il en rejetant un nuage de fumée.

Sierra ouvrit de grand yeux étonnée en fixant le regard meurtrier de son frère. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ?

- Les akumas que vous avez combattus étaient avec Road, expliqua le portugais comme si il avait lu dans son esprit. Elle t'a vu avec deux autres exorcistes. Avant d'entrer dans une auberge tu leur a promis de raconter ton passé. Te rends-tu comptes de la gravité de tes aveux !

- Tyki je...

- Je me suis toujours battu pour te garder en vie ! Encore maintenant je retiens Road jour après jour pour qu'elle te laisse vivre ! Et toi, toi tu vas chez ces foutus exorcistes et leurs donne une raison, plus que bonne, de te garder comme chien de labo ! Tu crois peut-être qu'ils vont te laisser combattre à leur côtés tout en sachant que ta famille est dans le camp ennemi ?

- Arrêtes...

- En une soirée tu as foutu en l'air tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi ! C'est ta vie que tu as joué hier ! C'est...

- Arrêtes ! Hurla la brune en se relevant avec hâte. Tu te la coules douce dans cette saleté de baraque qui ressemble tant à la notre, sais-tu où moi j'ai du vivre ces dernières années ? Tu n'as pas du errer pour survivre toi ! Les exorcistes mon offert un toit, m'ont nourrit et donné une chance de devenir plus forte !

- À quoi bon ? Maintenant que tu as tout foutu en l'air ! S'énerva le plus âgé en dévisageant sa cadette de toute sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi à ton avis ! Continua l'exorciste en défiant son ainé du regard. Ma vie n'est qu'une suite de déceptions, de haine, de mort et de trahisons... Hier n'a pas échappé à la règle... En parlant je pensais pourvoir enfin partager ma peine avec quelqu'un de confiance... Il faut croire que j'ai eu tort, conclut-elle en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais au fond ? Une vie banale de pauvre mortel entouré d'ami fidèle ? Ironisa Tyki. Les histoires roses n'existent que dans les livres Princesse, ne pense pas pouvoir tout changer en quelques lignes.

- Tu... commença Sierra en serrant les poings. Je voulais te revoir et j'ai réussi non ? Maintenant je peux mourir tranquille ! De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

- Ta vie n'est pas le lot d'une partie de poker Sierra, reprit l'ainé en radoucissant sa voix. Tu as pensé à ton innocence ? Sais-tu au moins ce qui arrive à un exorciste lorsqu'il la rejette, renie Dieu ou même se donne à l'ennemi ? Si j'ai tout fais pour t'éloigner des exorcistes comme des Noé ce n'était pas pour rien, tu as en une seule soirée tout...

- Je ne suis plus une exorciste.

Un silence s'installa durant une seconde qui parut une éternité. Elle avait parlé d'une voix monotone, sans la moindre émotion, une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard quant à lui s'était perdu dans le vague.

- Pardon ? Finit par demander le plus âgé en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier près du lit.

- J'ai dis que je n'étais plus une exorciste, répéta Sierra sans changer le timbre de sa voix. J'ai laissé tomber la congrégation, les autres apôtres, cette saleté de guerre dans le fond je m'en fiche alors tiens, conclut-elle en tendant les bras. Coupe moi les mains, réduit mon innocence à néant qu'on n'en parle plus.

- Idiote ! Hurla Tyki en lui attrapant les mains, il attendit un instant dans l'angoisse avant de reprendre devant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur. Connaissais-tu un dénommé Suman ?

- Lenalee m'en avait vaguement parlé une fois oui, je l'ai peut-être... croisé dans les couloirs une ou deux fois mais...

- Je l'ai tué.

La jeune femme resta coite avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en dévisageant le regard serein de son ainé.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis un Noé au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ? Je tus des exorcistes c'est nor-...Non pas toi ! Sourit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que sa sœur lui tendait à nouveau les bras. Le fait est que cet homme m'a livré ses camarades contre ma parole que je le laisserai en vie. Bien que de toute façon il était déjà condamné.

Il attrapa avec fermeté les mains de sa sœur avant de reprendre.

- Cet homme a tué bien plus que moi je ne le ferais jamais et ce parce que sa propre innocence s'est retournée contre lui. Parce qu'il n'agissait plus en se battant pour Dieu mais pour lui même. Je refuse de te perdre pour un égoïsme passager !

La jeune femme plia les bras d'un coup sec de tel sorte que Tyki lui tomba dessus. Là elle passa ses deux mains dans son dos et le serra tant qu'elle put contre elle.

- Depuis toujours je vis en symbiose avec l'innocence. Elle a grandit avec moi. J'ai grandit avec toi à mes côtés. Jamais, souffla t-elle en ravalant sa salive. Jamais cette puissance indésirée ne s'est retournée contre moi, ni même contre toi. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi celle de Suman a... Je veux juste rester auprès de toi. Qu'importe tout le reste. Je ne veux que toi Tyki !

- Reposes toi, lâcha le brun en se délivrant de l'emprise de sa sœur. Les Jasdevi ne t'ont pas ménagé et tu es brulante de fièvre. À croire que tu as traversé la Russie pied nue -Sierra baissa les yeux à cette remarque- Je reviendrai dès que le Comte aura fini sa réunion de fa-... commença t-il avant de s'arrêter net devant le regard froid que lui lançait Sierra.

La brune se retourna de façon à être dos à son frère. Il se mordit instinctivement la langue. Dans tout le vocabulaire qu'il avait pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il utilise ce terme ? Road le lui répétait si souvent qu'il avait fini par s'y faire. Le portugais se releva et se dirigea vers la porte sans piper mot.

- Dépêche toi, l'apostropha Sierra sans pour autant le regarder. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ta petite réunion de famille. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Profites en ! J'ai perdu ma famille trois fois et je ne le souhaites à personne...

Le brun ouvrit la porte et hésita un instant avant de la refermer. De suite après il se tourna vers sa cadette qui hoqueta en cachant ses larmes. Laissant s'échapper un soupire las, le jeune Noé s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de Sierra qui se mit à sourire malgré elle. Après tout, lui aussi était fatigué. Il venait de finir sa mission vis à vis de Suman et avait même put en profiter pour mettre fin aux jours du jeune Walker... Bien que cette information ne traversera jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Sierra avait beau se montrer forte, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que cette nouvelle ne la réjouirai pas autant que lui. Dans tout les cas, il avait amplement mérité une pause.

- Ils pourront bien attendre encore un peu, soupira t-il alors que sa sœur se blottissait contre lui.

- Merci... grand frère, murmura t-elle en arrachant un sourire à son ainé, avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

_**o0o**_

_Tu sais j'étais sincère quand je te disais que je pouvais mourir heureuse désormais... En fait, plus rien ne me retiens dans ce monde mis à part toi Tyki. Ne me laisse plus de côté. Ne m'abandonne plus jamais. Reste avec moi encore un peu. Cette réplique exacte que tu as fait de notre maison, j'aimerais y vivre avec toi comme avant. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir les exorcistes ! Tu sais j'avais confiance en lui, je me confiais à lui... Pourtant tout n'était que mensonge. Au final je suis triste pour Suman... Oui... j'aurais préféré que ta cible soit rousse..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ La suite arrivera bien plus tôt soyez en certain ! J'implore votre pardon à tous -pleure- Mais j'ai vraiment eu pas mal de soucis perso (certains sont au courant) avec les cours en plus... je n'ai que le mercredi pour écrire... mais l'inspiration m'est revenue et je compte bien reprendre cette fiction (Si si c'est vrai U_U). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... j'ai peut être perdue la main... en 5 mois -se pends-

_Bisou's les petits poulets_,** Emy**


	16. Séminaire dans l'Arche de Noé

_**Blabla de l'auteure... **_Un chapitre relativement court cette fois-ci mais j'étais tellement en retard... En fait je ne continue d'écrire que parce que je VEUX finir cette fanfiction. Encore 5 chapitre je pense et ce sera la fin. Mais il faut y arriver ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec les univers qui ne sont pas les miens. Je préfère créer plutôt qu'emprunter et de loin ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je suis aller trop loin pour laisser tomber cette fic *0* Et ce bien que Lavi me sorte par les yeux et que j'ai envie de pousser Sierra sur la planche du Capitaine Crochet 8D #SBAFF#

_Miranda EVERY_ devient **Luna Toscope **(_le nom change mais c'est tout 8D #SBAFF# les pubs auront ma peau..._)

Bisou's les petits poulets !

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong> _Séminaire dans l'Arche de Noé_

Ce fut dans un nuage de fumée noire que la jeune femme se releva encore une fois. La sphère de flamme l'avait à nouveau frappé de plein fouet sans qu'elle ne réussisse à l'éviter. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle offensive fusait déjà dans sa direction. Les bras qu'elle tendait devant elle tremblaient toujours depuis l'attaque précédente. La brune fut à nouveau propulsée contre le mur. Posant ses deux mains sur le sol devant elle, la jeune femme s'agenouilla et commença à cracher du sang. S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main elle releva avec peine la tête vers son frère.

- C'est inutile je n'y arrive pas ! À quoi bon m'épuiser !? S'écria t-elle en se massant son ventre douloureux.

- Tu es plus habile qu'il y a deux ans mais ton pouvoir est encore bien faible, lui répondit le brun en marchant vers elle. Encore un effort, je sais que tu peux faire bien mieux.

- Tu espères quoi dans le fond ? Que je la mange leur boule de feu ?! Si c'est le cas oublies tu veux !

- C'est déjà un miracle que le Comte t'acceptes ici alors sois gentille et entraine toi, reprit-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

- Je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'Ordre pour me joindre aux Noé, rentre toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute !

- Quand bien même Princesse, répondit Tyki sans hausser le ton. J'aimerai m'assurer que tu sois en état de te défendre et ce qu'importe l'adversaire. Les Jasdevi sont les seuls à pouvoir rivaliser contre ton feu... À moins que tu ne préfères que je demande à Ro...

- Sors du terrain tu vois pas que tu gènes ! S'écria t-elle en se relevant d'un coup à l'entente du prénom de la Noé des songes. Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée de ces guignols crois moi !

Le portugais sourit en voyant sa jeune sœur reprendre du poil de la bête. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle avait rejoins l'Arche et il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un rêve. La retrouver lui avait peut-être fait plus plaisir qu'à elle et ce bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître devant les autres. Son esprit était attaché aux Noé mais son cœur lui ratait un battement dès qu'il pensait à sa cadette. Il la vit voler jusqu'au mur dans un torrent de poussière puis se relever encore une fois avec toujours ce feu grandissant dans son regard.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, la jeune apôtre avait été présenté au Comte Millénaire. Le gnome au chapeau hirsute n'avait pas changé en six ans, il était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Selon lui avoir une exorciste si fidèle à un Noé dans son camp ne pouvait être qu'un avantage. Surtout en sachant qu'au moindre faux pas Road se ferait un plaisir de lui régler son compte. Plus que tout c'était l'innocence de la jeune femme qui attirait le Comte. Une innocence de type symbiotique était déjà rare, mais en plus elle avait élu domicile au sein du corps de la sœur d'un Noé et pour combler le tout, malgré la trahison plus que provocante de la jeune femme, l'innocence ne s'était pas retourner contre elle. Sierra portait peut-être en elle le cœur précieux. Pourtant il était hors de question qu'il le récupère sans véritable preuve, surtout qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser les 100% de synchronisation. S'il s'avérait que la portugaise n'était qu'une banale exorciste et qu'il venait à lui arracher les mains, le Comte perdrait à jamais le Noé du plaisir. Tyki avait été clair à ce sujet, personne ne devait faire de mal à sa Princesse tant qu'elle restait docile. Ce fut en conclusion d'une longue discussion que la jeune femme fut acceptée comme résidente temporaire dans l'Arche.

Une nouvelle explosion fit revenir Tyki à la réalité. La brune était encore au sol à cracher ses poumons. Peut-être que la pousser à bout de cette façon n'était pas la bonne solution. Les Jasdevi s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ravie d'avoir une distraction à la maison. Ils étaient rentrés de Chine la veille avec une liasse de dettes que le Maréchal Cross leur avait laissé. Hors de lui, le Comte les avait congédié avec perte et fracas et ils furent embauchés par Tyki pour aider sa sœur à s'améliorer au combat. Le Noé allait se lever lorsqu'il fut stopper par une nouvelle explosion... venant du plafond.

Un rapide coup d'œil en hauteur lui fit froid dans le dos. Le brun ouvrit la bouche en laissant tomber sa cigarette, surprit, avant de sourire à pleine dent. Sierra retomba mollement au sol en toussant, elle même étonnée d'avoir enfin réussi. Son corps entier s'était enflammé, la faisant s'élever dans les airs un court instant. Instant durant lequel elle reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, projetant des flammes un peu partout dans l'arène et propulsant les deux frères contre le mur opposé. Une fois à terre elle posa son regard sur ses mains, deux étincelles avaient à nouveau élu domicile aux creux de ses paumes. Sierra fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que les stigmates avaient grossi. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque son frère s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Je savais bien que tu pouvais t'améliorer, sourit-il en passant un doigt sur sa brûlure. Ça va les garçons ?! S'écria t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.

- On a connu des jours meilleurs pauvre demeuré ! S'emporta Debitto en s'écartant de la paroi contre laquelle il s'était encastré.

- C'était drôle ! Hi hi hi ! On recommence ?! S'amusa le blond en sautillant aux côtés de sa moitié.

Sierra pouffa en silence alors que le brun soupirait face aux réactions diamétralement opposées des deux Noé. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ces deux là n'étaient sur la même longueur d'onde qu'en plein combat.

- Ça te va ? Demanda l'exorciste en posant son regard sur sa main que tenait Tyki. Je veux dire, j'ai réussi ?

- C'est un bon début Princesse, s'amusa le Noé sans la quitter des yeux. En revanche, continua t-il sans cesser de passer son index sur le stigmates de la cadette. Ces marques sont là depuis longtemps ?

- Ah ça ! S'exclama Sierra en souriant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ces marques apparaissent chaque fois que mon innocence s'enclenche. Allen à une croix sur la main lui, moi j'ai des étoiles ! Pourquoi ? C'est grave ?

Comme réponse la jeune femme eu droit à un changement de couleur de son frère. Sa peau habituellement mâte se teinta de gris et son front fut cerclé de stigmates à vue d'œil identiques aux brûlures que l'exorciste arborait aux mains. Sierra sourit à pleine dents avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Mon innocence t'aime aussi à tel point qu'elle prend une forme commune au Noé ! Elle ne m'abandonnera jamais Tyki ! Tout comme toi tu es toujours là pour moi !

Le brun passa une main dans le dos de sa cadette en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'une pensé lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait pertinemment que sa sœur ne portait pas en elle l'innocence mère, Sierra avait juste eut une enfance difficile et son pouvoir s'était sans doute un peu trop mélangé à son cœur pour lui paraître plus amical. Cependant, que penserait le Comte s'il voyait tant de signes trompeurs... Il était hors de question qu'il touche à un cheveux de Sierra pourtant Tyki savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher si l'envie lui venait de lui voler son arme. Fronçant les sourcils et fermant les yeux, le jeune Noé pria en silence pour que le danger s'éloigne à nouveau de la seule véritable famille qui lui restait.

::

::

La jeune femme inspira un grand bol d'air frais avant de soupirer le regard perdu au loin. De la fumée s'échappait de la ville alors qu'un bâtiment s'écroulait à nouveau. Il avait fallu qu'ils viennent... Tous.

Sierra s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se laissa mollement tomber sur un fauteuil. Tyki et Road étaient partis accueillir les exorcistes, les jumeaux cherchaient le maréchal et elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle se remémora les paroles de son frère. « _La jolie chinoise a terrassé un niveau trois à elle toute seule, en soit c'est déjà incroyable mais... son innocence c'est cristallisé pour la protéger... Le Comte pense qu'elle peut détenir le cœur précieux. Ça me soulage bien tu sais, j'avais peur pour toi. _» Lenalee...

La brune se redressa soudainement en se frottant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être compatissante. Après tout le Congrégation ne s'était pas gênée pour l'analyser et la faire suivre par un gnome à la coiffure improbable et son calepin diabolique.

Repenser à Bookman lui arracha un râle rapidement suivis d'un soupir. Sa réaction avait peut-être été un tantinet exagérée, certes Lavi et Bookman méritaient tout son mépris mais pas Lenalee. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, c'était elle qui lui avait fait connaître la vie en communauté, l'amour d'une famille soudée, l'amitié...

Sierra se releva en vitesse et couru en direction de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lenalee se faire tuer par les Noé, c'était trop dur à endurer. Mais au moment ou elle posa sa main sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son frère et la Noé des songes qui pénétra en sautillant dans la pièce. La brune sentit tout les muscles de son corps se contracter lorsque la fillette la frôla. Tyki posa une main sur ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer en souriant.

- Tu allais quelque part Princesse ? S'étonna t-il en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui de sa cadette.

- Vous étiez long, commença la portugaise en jetant un coup d'œil au dehors. Je voulais seulement voir ce qui se passait.

- Tyki a voulu s'amuser un peu, ricana Road en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Sierra peu de temps avant. Tes amis ont un petit sursis.

Voyant que son souffre douleur préféré ne daignait pas réagir et se contentait de la regarder sans comprendre elle reprit sans relever le regard accusateur que lui lançait son ainé.

- Pour être plus clair, les exorcistes sont condamnés. Même si ils parviennent à nous retrouver avant que l'arche ne disparaisse nous leur règleront leur compte. En ce moment même Skin est en train de faire sa fête au japonnais. Comment c'est son nom déjà ? Demanda t-elle à Tyki d'un signe de tête. You ? Non... Kendu ?

- Kanda, lâcha la portugaise le regard vide.

- Oui c'est ça ! S'esclaffa la fillette en faisant une pirouette. Kanda ! Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau face à Skin !

Tyki baissa la tête pour voir le visage de sa sœur mais se fut peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il sentit à cet instant fut les tremblements qui émanaient du corps de sa cadette. Il tenta de la rapprocher de lui, en vain, la jeune femme ne daigna pas bouger le petit orteil. Elle ne leva pas même la tête pour lui dire de la laisser tranquille.

- Je dois aller me préparer, murmura t-elle en repoussant de sa main celle de son frère qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Je vous laisse.

- Princesse... soupira le portugais alors qu'elle était déjà dehors, elle s'arrêta sans pour autant faire demi tour. J'ai une surprise pour toi au dernier étage de la tour. Tu peux nous attendre là bas, tu y seras seule.

- Merci, dit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas trembler avant d'accélérer le pas laissant son frère seul avec Road.

::

::

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point le plus haut de l'arche son regard ne changea pas le moins du monde. Alors que n'importe qui se serait extasié devant la vue et la beauté du paysage, Sierra garda un visage impassible. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Lenalee et, bien qu'elle n'en fut pas fière, vers Lavi. Elle longea l'impressionnante table sur laquelle était déjà disposé un somptueux buffet et finit son trajet en s'appuyant contre une poutre de marbre. D'un blanc immaculée, la salle ne comportait aucun mur et semblait sans fin. D'autres piliers s'alignaient au dehors, surplombant un bassin situé un étage plus bas. En plongée on pouvait apercevoir la frontière de la ville qui sombrait à jamais dans le néant. Un tableau qu'elle aurait aimé contempler si son esprit n'était pas entièrement tourné vers les exorcistes.

Elle savait pertinemment que le combat entre Kanda et Skin était perdu d'avance pour l'exorciste. Quand bien même, si par miracle Kanda sortait vainqueur de leur affrontement, il ne parviendrait pas à sortir à temps, il disparaitrait en même temps que la ville. Le temps lui était compté désormais. Croisant les bras la jeune femme planta ses ongles dans sa peau et serra les dents pour garder ses larmes. _Je ne lui ai jamais fais le moindre compliment._ Oui. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet exorciste bourru et insensible périsse avant même qu'elle ait put réellement le connaître ?

Elle hoqueta en pensant aux autres. Jamais. Jamais elle ne pourrait souhaiter que l'un deux se retrouve face à Road. Lenalee avait beau savoir se battre, elle était bien trop sensible pour supporter la torture mentale de la Noé. Et Allen qui souffrait toujours en silence, il deviendrait fou. Quand à Lavi...

Une explosion en provenance de la bibliothèque fit sortir la jeune femme de ses rêveries. Ils seraient certainement bientôt là. Lesquels auront survécu aux pièges des Noé ? Elle le saurait d'ici peu de temps. Faisant demi tour elle se souvint des paroles de son frère. Ne devait-elle pas trouver une surprise ici ? Scrutant la pièce du regard elle soupira. La brune se rapprocha du bord de la pièce et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Là elle fit jaillir un torrent de flammes de ses paumes et s'expulsa jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. La pièce était identique à celle du dessous à la différence seule qu'une porte remplaçait la luxueuse table. Ses bordures dorées contrastaient avec son intérieur en velours rose à pois noir et Sierra reconnue aussitôt la porte que Road avait fait apparaître chez elle alors qu'elle était enfant. Ses traits se radoucirent lorsqu'elle aperçut la robe qui y était accrochée.

Elle explosa de rire en la voyant de plus près. C'était une robe des plus banales. De fines bretelles tombaient sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle l'enfila. Le tissu se cintrait de lui même au niveau de sa taille avant de descendre jusqu'au sol. Le plus important dans ce bout de tissus trop long était sa couleur. La jeune femme tourna sur elle même en riant. Le rouge de la robe s'alliant à sa peau dorée lui rendit le sourire. Ce même sourire qu'elle avait arboré étant enfant en passant dans une ruelle avec son frère, devant ce marchand de tissus ambulant, en voyant ce rouge de dame qu'elle ne pouvait porter à l'époque. « _C'est bien trop voyant voyons Princesse ! Si tu portais une telle chose on viendrait te voler tant tu serais jolie. Attends un peu et je t'en offrirais une._ » Lui avait-il dit.

Sierra s'assit en laissant son regard voguer vers le ciel. Son ventre la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle aimait son frère plus que tout au monde, dès leur séparation elle s'était mis en tête que tout ses problèmes seraient résolus lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau à ses côtés. Pourtant elle avait mal. Se laissant tomber en arrière elle observa un instant le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas choisir son frère et oublier le reste ? Pourquoi Dieu voulait-il tant lui faire du mal ?

::

::

_Un rire strident, des cris de surprise. Des bruits de chaises, son frère. Une porte qui claque, une ambiance tendue, des sursauts et des frissons. Des voix familières. Des sanglots retenus._ Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et sortit de son sommeil, Sierra mit un certain temps à se souvenir d'où elle était. Elle se releva avec peine et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le vide. Là elle se laissa tomber en douceur, amortissant son atterrissage en s'entourant de flammes d'un rouge bien fade à côté de sa tenue. Elle fit quelque pas en direction de son frère en se frottant la tête.

- Excuse moi Tyki, bailla t-elle avant d'offrir son plus grand sourire. Je crois que je me suis endormie. Mais tu as vu ! S'écria t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Ton cadeau me va à ravir !

- Tu es magnifique, sourit le Noé le regard brillant face à sa chère sœur. Comme quoi, il fallait bien attendre que tu sois une femme.

Sierra acquiesça en s'arrêtant soudainement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le monde qui se tenait à table. Tremblant et silencieux, les exorcistes la regardaient sans comprendre.

- Sissi... commença Lavi avant d'être coupé par Lenalee.

La chinoise s'était soudainement relevée, manquant de tomber. C'est là que la brune se ressaisit. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur fonction initiale et elle lâcha le roux du regard pour s'intéresser aux jambes de son amie. Lenalee était bandée jusqu'aux cuisses et semblaient incapable de tenir debout sans se tenir à la chaise.

- Sierra ! Tu étais là durant tout ce temps ! Si tu savais comme on s'est tous inquiété !

- Te moques pas de moi, siffla la brune en jetant un regard noir au bookman. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

- Sierra... Je ne...

La brune releva la tête en sentant l'air se couper alors qu'Allen plantait une griffe dans le dossier de la chaise de l'asiatique. Un papillon d'un noir de jais battait fébrilement des ailes, embroché par l'exorciste. C'est alors que Sierra remarqua que les envoyés de Dieu étaient accompagnés par Chao-ji, un jeune chinois seul survivant de leur traversé jusqu'à Edo, terrifié par la situation. Mais un exorciste manquait à l'appel. Krory n'était nul part.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Allen monta sur la table et la parcourue dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à atteindre le Noé du plaisir. La portugaise se retourna avec hâte en voyant son frère s'engager dans un combat acharné mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction. Lenalee la rappela vite à l'ordre.

- Comment peux-tu dire que j'étais la seule ! S'emporta la chinoise le regard humide. Sierra ! Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude ! Allen a passé ses nuits à me rassurer, ronger lui même par le soucis ! Krory... Krory avait sans cesse les yeux humide. Il s'en voulait de t'avoir laisser partir sans réagir !

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous ! Je t'interdis de me faire le moindre reproche ! S'énerva la brune la voix toutefois pleine de larmes. Toi... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu as ta famille de ton côté et tes amis ne te trahiront jamais !

- Bookman est un archiviste ! C'est son travail ! Nous y sommes tous passé, les uns après les autres ! Tu n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait... Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'en avais après le vieux...

Lenalee ne put garder ses larmes captives plus longtemps. Chao-ji se précipita vers elle pour la retenir alors qu'elle commençait à flancher. L'eau salée se déversa sur ses joues pour finir sa course au sol. Se tournant pour faire face à Lavi elle s'arrêta nette en le voyant poser un regard dur sur la brune.

- Si tu as des reproches à faire, murmura Lavi en empoignant son maillet, adresses toi directement à moi Sissi.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Cracha t-elle en le fusillant du regard. J'avais confiance en toi ! J'ai risqué le peu qu'il me restait pour toi ! Mais en échange... dis moi ce que j'ai reçu ! J'ai tout perdu ce soir là !

Road observait la scène un sourire mauvais au bout des lèvres. Elle enferma discrètement Lenalee et son compagnon dans une boite géante, les éloignant de tout combats futurs.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti... reprit-il en agrandissant son arme.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était que je te livre mon histoire et je l'ai fait... Comme une imbécile je t'ai livré ma vie sur un plateau ! Tout chez toi n'est que mensonge !

- Lorsque j'ai accepté de suivre le vieux je n'étais encore qu'un enfant pourtant je ne regrette pas ma décision. Lâcha t-il en fixant le sol tandis que la brune serrait les poings de rage. Le seul regret que je peux avoir c'est d'avoir perdu cette partie humaine en moi. Cette partie humaine qui me fait défaut dans ces moments là. Ce cœur qui voudrait s'exprimer sans en avoir le droit.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait et ce fut malgré elle que Sierra s'adoucit. Le roux tourna alors la tête vers la Noé des songes.

- Tu t'appelles Road c'est bien ça, demanda t-il en passant le manche de son maillet dans son dos. Si je parviens à te battre tu libéreras Lenalee et Chao-ji ?

- Je veux bien m'amuser avec toi, j'ai du temps à perdre avant que Tyki ne prenne l'innocence d'Allen, s'amusa Road en s'agenouillant sur son parapluie.

- Un jour une amie à qui je tiens beaucoup m'a dis qu'elle ne souhaitait pas même au diable de se battre contre toi, sourit Lavi en plongeant son unique œil dans le regard à présent humide de Sierra. J'ai du tomber bien bas pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point.

- Non..., souffla la portugaise alors qu'un halo violet se dégageait de Road pour envelopper Lavi dans un monde cauchemardesque. Arrêtes !

- Pardon... chuchota t-il avant de se figer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Du bookman junior il ne restait qu'un sourire triste figé sur son visage inexpressif. Une statue de cire, un pantin, une coquille vide dont l'âme devait à présent se battre dans un univers auquel seul Road avait accès. Voilà, ce qu'était devenu Lavi.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce que je veux est flou à mes yeux. Je suis seulement sûre d'une chose grand frère : je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre toi et eux. Je croyais le haïr pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir et pourtant, le voir avec ce sourire d'imbécile heureux me fend le cœur. Oui, je crois qu'en fait je ne pourrais jamais vraiment le détester... En y réfléchissant, ses obligations de bookman ne sont pas si différentes des tiennes en tant que Noé. Et malgré tout je t'aime toujours autant..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure...<strong>__ Il reste peu de chapitre, 3 ou 4 grand maximum je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit elle est bientôt terminée. Et c'est tant mieux, je rame pour la finir mais, pour moi c'est un véritable objectif. Cette FanFiction serait peut-être bien l'unique que je clôturerais avec un véritable END. J'ai vraiment hâte ^^

_Bisou's les petits poulets_ !


	17. Adieu Road

_**Blabla de l'auteure... **_Encore un chapitre bien court. Mais tout se termine bientôt et je veux absolument venir à bout de cette fanfiction. Donc j'écris peu c'est vrai mais je n'arrêterai pas. Je me souviens à peine de ce qu'il se passe réellement dans le manga à ce niveau de l'aventure du coup ne faite pas attention à la trame originale. Je me suis laissée aller pour ce chapitre. En relisant juste des passages j'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série télé /sors/ Mais je m'en fiche, le kitch c'est sympa aussi 8D D'ailleurs même le titre est nul j'étais pas inspirée xD Oh et puis flûte après tout ! Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour un rien ^^

Bisou's les petits poulets !

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages -hormis Sierra- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong> Adieu Road_  
><em>

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque son énième coup de pied frappa la cage de verre dans laquelle Lenalee était retenue. Chao-ji avait beau la supplier d'arrêter rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille semblait s'acharner sur la paroi devenue indestructible aux yeux de son compagnon d'infortune. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de la boite et le martela de ses petits poings. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler depuis qu'elle avait vu l'âme de Lavi disparaître sous ses yeux. Pour ne rien arranger voilà qu'Allen se laissait peu à peu ensevelir sous les attaques du Noé. Elle-même avait été sauvé par Road alors qu'une de ses attaques risquait de les anéantir. Les deux ennemis semblaient redoubler d'effort à chaque occasion et les coups qui défilaient paraissaient toujours plus dévastateur.

Tournant la tête pour apercevoir son amie devenue muette depuis l'attaque de Road, Lenalee essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Sierra était assise sur la cage qui protégeait Lavi, la tête entre les genoux pour cacher son visage tordu par les remords. La chinoise porta son dernier coup contre la paroi avant de laisser mollement retomber son bras contre sa cuisse.

- Pourquoi... murmura t-elle sans adresser le moindre regard à la portugaise. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Tu le sais, répondit Sierra d'un ton monocorde sans relever la tête. Alors ne me demande rien.

- Ton frère est un Noé... et alors ? Tu crois sincèrement que ça va bouleverser notre amitié ? Allen a transformé son père en akuma et pourtant nous...

- Laisse tomber, siffla la brune en enfonçant à nouveau ses ongles dans ses bras nus. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- C'est mon amitié que je t'ai offerte Sierra ! Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, j'ai honte ! Comment... Peux-tu rester les bras croisés quand ta famille se fait...

- Je n'ai plus de famille t'as compris ça ! S'emporta la brune en se relevant soudainement, piquée au vif par les propos de l'exorciste. La Congrégation ne sera jamais qu'une illusion ! Ma famille a été détruite par cette saleté d'innocence ! Et moi je devrais me battre pour protéger cette chimère ?! J'en ai ma claque ! Tyki... il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Sa voix était cassée, Sierra renifla tristement en battant des cils, ne souhaitant pour le moins du monde pleurer devant Lenalee. Une explosion brisa le semi-silence qui s'était installé. Tournant la tête, les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés en observant l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés Allen et Tyki peu de temps avant. Une imposante sphère noire les avait tout deux engloutis.

- Allen ! S'exclama Lenalee au bord des larmes.

- Tyki...

- Tyki a sorti le grand jeu, s'amusa Road en battant des pieds, assise sur son parapluie. Allen ne tiendra pas longtemps, privé d'oxygène.

Tandis que la chinoise hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, Sierra sourit un court instant. Elle était ravie que Tyki ait l'avantage mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Allen. Elle ne le connaissait que peu en fin de compte et pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. La jeune femme serra les poings pour concentrer sa colère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester neutre ? Pourquoi devait-elle absolument choisir entre son frère et ses amis d'infortune ? C'était trop dur.

Une nouvelle explosion la sortit de sa torpeur. Tyki arriva en vitesse auprès d'eux, soufflé par une force impressionnante. Allen apparu alors, sortant d'une longue couverture blanche. Lenalee posa ses mains contre sa bouche en étouffant un cri de joie. Il était vivant. Pourtant son apparence avait complètement changé. Ce ne fut pas avec ses griffes qu'il attaqua le Noé mais avec une épée. Tyki para in extrémis avec un bouclier en forme de papillon. Road observait la scène, passionnée par le combat entre celui qu'elle aimait et son frère d'arme. Lenalee semblait retrouvé des couleurs à chaque coups qu'Allen portait au Noé. Chao-Ji serrait les poings comme pour encourager l'exorciste. Sierra elle ne bougeait pas, tétanisée à l'idée que l'épée puisse toucher son frère. Ce qui fut rapidement le cas.

Elle hurla. Un cri perçant qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Lenalee. Lorsque le jeune maudit asséna le coup fatal, lorsque Tyki tomba à genoux face à l'exorciste, Sierra ne put retenir ses larmes. Il était pourtant intouchable. Son frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout était le meilleur. Il s'était battu contre le Comte, l'avait toujours soutenue allant jusqu'à empêcher Road de la persécuter et pourtant, le voilà qui perdait face à Allen.

Sierra passa outre le regard noir plus effrayant que jamais de la jeune Noé pour se précipiter auprès de son frère. Entre deux sanglots, il lui sembla entendre Allen expliquer qu'il n'avait tué que sa partie malfaisante, son côté humain devant ainsi être intact. Mais peu lui importait. C'était son frère, sa famille et l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre physiquement à lui lui était insoutenable. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chemise du brun lorsqu'elle entendit le fameux Chao-Ji pousser un cri de joie. Comment cet homme osait-il ainsi se réjouir de la sorte !

Son cri se transforma relativement vite en hurlement de douleur. Sierra se décida à tourner la tête, cherchant la cause de ce changement radical de position. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le visage impassible de Road tout près d'elle. Lorsque son regard parcouru la pièce, sa gorge se noua, apeurée. Des bougies aux pointes tranchantes entouraient Allen, la cage de Lenalee ne faisant pas non plus exception. C'est en voyant la bougie dépasser de peu de l'épaule de Chao-Ji que Sierra comprit la raison de son cri plaintif.

Road se pencha sur Tyki, posant une main sur sa joue, avant de sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui pétrifiait l'exorciste depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le même sourire qu'elle arborait avant de laisser libre cours sa rage. Ses traits se radoucirent lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre. Sierra n'osait plus bouger, devinant quelle arme la jeune Noé avait décidé d'utiliser pour venger son ainé. Elle frissonna lorsque Allen sauta sur le côté pour éviter une attaque de leur ami commun. Lavi avait quitté sa prison et, à présent pantin de Road, semblait déterminer à faire souffrir le jeune garçon.

- Lavi arrête ! S'écria le maudit en évitant un nouveau coup de la part du rouquin. Lavi c'est moi Allen !

- Inutile il ne t'entends pas voyons, se moqua Road en posant son front contre celui de Tyki.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la Noé du rêve se releva, faisant face à son adoré. Elle avait beau aimer Allen du plus profond de son cœur, sa fidélité envers sa famille -présentement les Noé- était telle qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Pas alors que son cher Tyki venait de se faire embrocher comme un malpropre.

- Tu ferais mieux de te défendre Allen. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est ta copine qui y passera ! S'amusa t-elle en rapprochant ses bougies de Lenalee.

Sierra tourna hâtivement la tête vers la chinoise. Le corps parcouru de frissons, la portugaise était incapable de bouger, incapable ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche pour rassurer celle qui pas une fois ne l'avait jugé. Lenalee quant-à elle, comprimait tant qu'elle le pouvait la plaie de Chao-Ji. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hurler à plein poumons.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Allen ! Gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Lavi est l'un des notre, il ne se battrait jamais contre toi ! Il y a forcément une faille dans le plan de...

Elle fut coupée par le rire perçant de la Noé. Road s'était courbée tant elle riait. La larme à l'œil, elle dévisagea l'asiatique et lui adressa un sourire machiavélique.

- Oui, écoute la demoiselle Allen, s'amusa t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Défends toi, vas-y ! Frappe notre cher apprenti bookman ! Allez ! Décide toi ! Le bookman junior ou ta petite copine ?

- Arrête, la supplia Sierra si bas que Road dût être la seule à l'entendre.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? Princesse. Répliqua Road sans se tourner, insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- J'ai dis, répéta la brune en tremblant. Arrête.

Road se remit à rire. Acceptant de lâcher le duel des yeux, elle se tourna avec joie vers Sierra. Jamais son regard n'avait exprimé autant sa haine. Sa colère était presque palpable et l'exorciste dût se battre pour ne pas se défiler. La fixant droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille ne pouvait se relever, ses membres paralysés par la peur.

- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Demanda enfin Road en faisant la moue. Personne ne touche à ma famille. Tu devrais me dire merci au contraire Princesse. Après tout, Tyki est notre seul point commun et si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui. Reste en dehors de tout ça et je ne te ferais rien. Du moins rien qui puisse entraîner ta mort.

S'accroupissant auprès d'elle, Road planta son visage à quelque centimètres de celui de la brune. Cette-dernière fut prise d'un frisson. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, Sierra se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Mais j'y pense, reprit la Noé en souriant avant de tourner la tête vers Lenalee. C'est gens sont aussi ta « famille » il me semble. Alors peut-être souhaites tu sincèrement te joindre à eux.

Allen esquivait les coups tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lavi lui asséna un puissant coup de pied qui le propulsa au loin contre une tour.

- Peut-être souhaites-tu vraiment les aider.

Lavi se rapprocha du maudit pas à pas. Ce-dernier tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre raison en vain. Un autre coup de poing se logea au creux de son ventre.

- Alors Princesse, ton choix à toi est-il fait ?

Au sol, Allen ne put éviter les attaques de plus en plus rapide du rouquin. Il réagit cependant, voyant son ami sortir son maillet, et se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter.

- Mais toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Insista Road, approchant toujours plus son visage fendu par son sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tu sais qu'ici je suis intouchable.

- Ici... oui.

La voix de la jeune fille n'était qu'un murmure. Combien de fois Road lui avait-elle répété qu'elle était intouchable ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. Mais en effet, elle n'avait jamais vu la Noé se plaindre d'une simple griffure, d'un mal de dos ou de quoi que ce soit. Comme si les maux du monde ne pouvait rien contre elle. _Du monde._

- Il y a une personne ici, reprit Sierra osant enfin se ressaisir. Oui. Il y a une personne capable de te vaincre.

Lorsque ses yeux eurent le malheur de se poser sur Lavi, Road s'écarta de la jeune fille d'un bond. Sierra se releva avec peine. Un sourire triste sur le bord des lèvres. Au même moment, Allen se prit de plein fouet une décharge électrique envoyée par le rouquin. Sierra tressaillit, fermant les yeux avec force.

- Si nous sommes impuissant face à toi, ici, dit-elle en haussant la voix les yeux ouverts en grand pour fixer le combat. Il peut aisément te tuer dans ton univers !

Road écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les poings. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de tordre le coup à la sale protégée de Tyki.

- Tais-toi. Aboya la Noé des rêves en jetant un regard glacial à l'exorciste.

- Non ! Continua Sierra sans pouvoir contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Allen s'était figé. Il n'avait entendu qu'une partie des échanges des deux ennemies et pourtant, cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre le changement soudain de comportement de Lavi. Ce-dernier avait stoppé son attaque, redirigeant son maillet non pas contre l'exorciste mais contre lui même. Lenalee plissa les yeux, la mine triste, se rendant compte de l'horreur qui se déroulait à quelques pas de sa cage. Son ami s'apprêtait à se sacrifier sous ses yeux.

- Je le sais ! J'ai confiance en lui ! Il y arrivera !

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Road en écartant les bras, prête à enfouir une nouvelle personne dans son royaume.

- Bookboy t'anéantira ! Renchérit Sierra d'une voix plus forte que la Noé si c'était possible.

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait échapper au sort de la plus jeune. Un épais manteau d'ombre s'agrandissait, près à l'engloutir, la menant tout droit au cœur de ses pires cauchemars.

L'arme anti-akuma de l'apprenti bookman tourna sur elle même à plusieurs reprises avant de s'écraser au sol avec fracas, arrachant par la même occasion un cri de stupeur à Lenalee. Aussitôt Road stoppa son attaque. L'ombre s'évapora alors qu'elle tournait là tête, dépassée par les évènements.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Road le visage déformé par la rage qui bouillait en elle. Il est toujours sous mes ordres !

Sierra eu tout juste le temps de se baisser. Un dragon de flamme vint aspirer la Noé avant de zigzaguer entre les piliers de la pièce. Elle chercha Lavi du regard et dut se résoudre à la vision d'un simple tourbillon de feu, son attaque l'entourant de telle sorte qu'il était intouchable. À son tour. Un rire sonore s'éleva du tuyau dans lequel était coincé Road.

- Idiot ! S'écria la jeune Noé sans cesser de rire. Quand bien même tu es parvenu à me toucher, ici tes attaques ne valent rien contre...

Allen fronça les sourcils. Lenalee et Chao-Ji regardaient tour à tour la colonne de feu où se trouvait Lavi et celle dans laquelle était enfermée Road. Sierra plissa les yeux et failli tomber en arrière en comprenant pourquoi la Noé s'était tue.

Une lame, épaisse et tranchante, semblant arriver de nulle part, avait transpercé le ventre de la jeune fille. Un cri de douleur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Si les exorcistes avaient un doute sur sa souffrance ce n'était désormais plus le cas. La Noé avait bel et bien été touché par Lavi. Pourtant ils avaient beau attendre, le feu ne semblait pas s'atténuer. Bien au contraire, la chaleur était de plus en plus insoutenable et les flammes se rapprochait dangereusement de Lavi.

- Road est hors d'état de nuire, s'inquiéta Sierra en tournant la tête vers la chinoise. Pourquoi Bookboy n'arrête t-il pas son attaque ?!

- Allen ! S'écria Lenalee en plaçant ses mains en porte voix autour de sa bouche. Les flammes vont finir par le tuer ! Il faut absolument l'arrêter.

Au loin, le jeune homme était déjà en train de traverser l'impitoyable torrent de flamme qui entourait Lavi. Les filles ne purent voir ce qu'il se passa alors, mais leurs visages s'éclaircirent dès lors que les flammes durcirent pour n'être plus qu'une sorte de pâte dure à mi-chemin entre le prlâtre et la roche. La cage de Road qui maintenait Lenalee et Chao-Ji en hauteur disparut, les laissant tomber au sol. À peine eurent-ils atteins la terre ferme que les deux acolytes accoururent jusqu'au pilier central, là où s'étaient trouvé Allen et Lavi peu de temps avant.

Sierra entendit Allen tousser, ses poumons en feu alors que la pierre qui l'entourait venait de se briser. Lenalee gémit un court instant avant qu'une voix familière ne se répercutent dans la pièce. Voir le rouquin en forme arracha un rire nerveux à Chao-Ji.

- J'ai chaud, souffla le rouquin avant de se prendre une retentissante claque de la part de Lenalee.

La portugaise les observa de loin. Le visage dégoulinant de larmes, elle se tourna alors vers son frère qu'elle poussa tendrement. Rien n'y faisait. Tyki ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Allen avait cependant raison, les stigmates du Noé avait disparus et le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle. Voyant que son ainé refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, Sierra se pencha tout contre lui, se blottissant contre son torse et priant pour qu'il revienne à lui au plus vite.

Un soudain éboulement la fit sursauter. Faisant volte face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le corps calciné de Road. Son sourire resta figé un instant avant que son corps implose, ne laissant qu'un tas de poussière sur le sol.

- Sissi.

La jeune femme tourna la tête si vite qu'elle en eut mal au cou. Partagée entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et l'envie de le tuer sur place, Sierra préféra simplement plonger son regard dans l'œil pétillant du rouquin. Lavi ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Posant une main sur son épaule il lui sourit tristement.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais, commença t-il avant d'être rejoint par Allen.

- Lenalee et Chao-Ji sont déjà en haut. Road a laissé une porte de sortie mais j'imagine que tu devais déjà le savoir.

Sierra le fixa un instant avant de baisser la tête. Elle aurait du se battre avec Allen, au lieu de ça elle l'avait laissé seul face au danger, trop occupée à faire la tête aux bookmen. Certes elle ne s'était en rien battue contre lui, fort heureusement, mais son attitude n'en était pas moins lâche et égoïste. Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Je refuse d'abandonner mon frère ici.

- Le plus urgent pour le moment c'est toi ! S'énerva Lavi en la fusillant du regard. Tu montes à l'étage avec nous, ensuite seulement je viendrai chercher ce mec. Quand tu seras en sécurité.

- Je rêve, siffla la jeune fille en relevant la tête, sa colère remontant tout à coup. Tu te préoccupes de ma sécurité maintenant ? Tu penses à moi ?

- Arrêtez ! S'écria Allen alors que Lavi allait répondre. Le temps presse vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Sierra il faut partir et vite !

- Je t'ai dis que je refuse de partir sans mon frère !

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. L'atmosphère devint soudainement pesante, lourde. Les trois compères se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'ancien Noé du plaisir, auparavant allongé sur le sol. Leur souffle fut coupé net lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Tyki se tenait debout à présent, sa peau était à nouveau grisâtre et de son dos sortaient de longues tentacules aux bordures dentelées. Il lui suffit d'un simple mouvement de bras pour envoyer valser les exorcistes au loin. Allen et Lavi étaient épuisés lorsqu'ils tentèrent de se relever avec difficultés. La transformation de Tyki avait fait s'écrouler le plafond et ce fut dans un gémissement désespéré que Lenalee se redressa, la porte de Road détruite à ses pieds.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quo faire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. En fait, j'aimerais disparaître avec l'arche. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parti pour être le cas. Allen n'a absolument pas détruit ton côté Noé en fin de compte. Quand je te regarde à présent grand frère, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ta partie humaine qu'il a réduit à néant._


End file.
